The Lone Eden
by Crossword
Summary: Seven months after the Arman incident, the rebels of 21XX embark on their biggest adventure. Can their struggle against the government come to an end with the help of an unexpected visitor? Can they come to terms with hidden secrets? Reviews appreciated.
1. Slate's Associate

Well, I'm back, with the final leg of the 21XX series I have going: _The Lone Eden_.

This is the third and final part of the story. The prequels were, in order, _The Link_ _Between the Past and Present_, and _Viral Nightmare_, respectively. As before, I recommend that you read them, or at least have some understanding of the premise, since if you don't you might not understand what is going on.

Now, on to the formalities.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Rockman, Megaman universe, and since I don't have several million dollars lying around, I won't anytime soon. This lack of ownership includes Classic, X, Zero, ZX, Legends/DASH, EXE, and Ryuusei.**

**Warnings: **I think I'll be explicit with my warnings this time, as there is a lot more going on in this story than my others.

**Violence: **As far as the navis go, it's your typical EXE mayhem. But for the humans? Fistfights, minor gunplay, a large shootout, character is fatally stabbed, and a graphic, violent act.

**Language: **Mostly your typical potty mouth. Some worse stuff is implied or self censored.

**Content: **Implied drug use, some suggestiveness, slang references to sex in a general sense, and a serious theme involving sororicide.

Now that all of that stuff is out of the way, on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Slate's Associate

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They say that the mind is most active when a person is asleep. For the Dreamer, this rang true. Everything coherent and incoherent was passing through his head. Colors, sounds, thoughts, feelings, images, concepts; it was a maelstrom of activity.

But then a comprehensible view appeared. It was of a little girl, no older than four or five years old. Her hair was a light brown, while her unblinking eyes were emerald green. _Who are you?_ the Dreamer asked. What was this foreign entity, that had intruded upon his mind?

The apparition did not respond. It didn't even move. It merely faded away into oblivion, leaving the Dreamer alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' What's this? A new PET?''

Terry held the unfamiliar object in one hand, his Progress PET in the other. The device was rectangular, but it was oriented vertically, instead of horizontally. The navi screen was at the bottom, and the now empty navi icon was at the top. The plug in port was at the top right corner, while the slot in gate was at the bottom right. The whole thing was roughly the length and width of his hand.

Akira Iwasaki, also known as Slate, was sitting at the other side of the conference room table. He too had one of the devices. His was purple and red, to reflect the color scheme of his navi, Zero.exe.

'' Yes.'' he said in response to Terry's question. '' After several decades, T-Corp has finally manufactured and released a new PET to the general public, the Link PET.''

'' So how is it different from the Progress?'' Karla, the only other person in the room, asked. She was standing near a window, examining her tan PET.

'' Well,'' Slate began. '' Aside from being more compact, it has greater memory and storage capacity, meaning that not only can it store far more data, but multiple navis can be present as well.''

'' So that means that we can visit each other?'' Tyria, Karla's navi, asked. '' Cool!''

'' If I may continue…'' Slate said. '' If you hit that little button at the top, the touch pen will pop out.''

Terry hit the tiny button, and a stylus slide out of the PET's bottom. '' You can use that to manage data, and even directly transfer data from a terminal to your PET. You can even do PET to PET transfers.'' Slate explained.

'' That's convenient.''

'' And finally, it retains all of the Progress PET's features, including the holographic touch screen and chip memory system.'' Slate finished.

Terry looked at his old PET. He had had it for forever, but it was finally time for a change. He pressed down on the navi symbol, and with a _pop_, it detached itself. Terry took it and placed it in the empty spot on the Link PET and pressed down on it. With a _click_, it fit in. Terry then thumbed it, and a familiar holographic screen popped up. '' Thanks Slate. Where did you get these anyway?''

'' I have my ways…'' Slate said mysteriously.

He had become far more friendly and open over the last year. He had been distant and sometimes cold, but after the Dimensional Chip Factory mission, he had lightened up. The death of Saito Hikari had brought all of them closer together. That was a long time ago. Months ago. A warm autumn had passed, followed by a cold winter. Now it was April and Terry was beginning to feel bored. The last truly exciting thing had been when Lloyd Alva, the co-head of T-Corp, had infiltrated their group to investigate the virus incident seven months ago. That experience had not been a very pleasant one. Dash had been infected, and slowly taken over by a virus, and Lloyd would have captured them if it hadn't been for Zero, who had held off Lloyd's navi, Solinar, from deleting their navis and trapping them underground.

'' Oh, there is one more feature that I had forgotten about.'' Slate suddenly said. '' The navi can manifest itself in 3-D holographic form.''

'' Really?'' Karla asked. '' That's pretty cool.''

Terry agreed. '' Yeah, I can't wait to use this new PET!''

Dash piped up. '' You'll have to transfer me to it first though.''

'' Of course.'' Terry selected the _transfer_ option on his old PET, and the _receive_ function on his new one. '' Everything's set up.''

'' I'll see you in a little while then.'' Dash said as he vanished from the screen.

Terry set his PETs on the table and stood up. '' Well, I'm going to head out for a while. Kill some time. Maybe I'll visit the New Grave.''

'' Very well.'' Slate said. '' Just don't stay out too long, for we'll have no way to contact you without your PET.''

The New Grave came about when Slate had decided that Saito deserved a better burial than the crude one that the rebels had dug on HQ's ground. So they had located it to a nearby forest, in a safe and secluded place. It was very peaceful.

After about ten minutes of marching through the woods, Terry found the spot. There was a small stream there, and sunlight filtered through the trees. In the middle of the tiny clearing was a headstone. On it was the Japanese characters for _Hikari Saito_, and below that, in English: _Rest in Peace, Young One._

Terry sat down in front of it. That tragedy had occurred so long ago, but the pain and feeling of helplessness was always there.

He sat awhile, thinking, until he heard someone making their way through the forest, towards him. He sat up. _Who could it be?_ he thought. Maybe it was Karla, for she had come out to visit him before. She seemed to be quite fond of him…

He was surprised to see, of all people, Slate emerge from the woods, brushing leaves off of his coat. '' What are you doing here?'' Terry asked.

'' To give you this.'' Slate said, taking out a green and white Link PET. '' The data transfer is complete.''

'' Thanks.'' Terry said, taking it. A three inch hologram of Dash appeared on his shoulder. '' How does it feel in there?''

'' Great!'' Dash replied enthusiastically. '' It's really comfortable in here!''

Slate looked over at the headstone. '' Paying your respects hm?''

'' I've been thinking…'' Terry replied, continuing to stare at the headstone. After a few moments, he spoke again. '' Slate, there's something that I've wanted to ask you.''

'' Hm? What is it?''

'' What made you leave T-Corp? I mean, it's been a long time, but you've never told us.''

Slate remained silent.

'' You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'' Terry hastily added.

Slate shook his head. '' No, I will. The time for secrets is long gone on my part. Back when I was an Enforcer, I knew that the government was on the wrong path, for the administration believed that an iron rule was necessary to maintain stability, to prevent something like the Outbreak from occurring again. But what finally convinced me to defect, along with others around me, was an 'accident'.

There was a minor antigovernment riot in a town in Hokkaido. A small armed force was deployed, along with a small group of Enforcers, including myself. When we got there, we made arrests, and the situation was stable until one soldier thought that a boy, who was probably around five or so, had a grenade of some sort in his hands, and shot him dead. But when we examined the body up close, we found that he had been holding a ball, not a grenade at all! When he saw that, the soldier showed no sign of remorse. He simply shrugged and walked away.''

'' Oh.'' Terry looked away. '' I don't mean to pry, but who were those people you were talking about, the ones that were urging you to defect?''

'' Friends mostly.'' Slate answered. '' As well as…''

He never finished, for Zero interrupted. '' Akira-sama, I've just discovered something.''

'' What is it?''

'' Apparently, someone sent email to your old PET during the data transfer, so it was transferred over with the other data to your new one. Since it didn't arrive by conventional means, the alarm didn't ring, so I only just found it.'' Then he added, '' Gomeneesai, Akira-sama.''

'' You don't need to apologize, Zero. Who sent it?''

'' I'll check that now.'' Zero said, vanishing from Slate's shoulder. There was a pause, and then Zero's voice came from the PET. '' It's from… Wayne Everrit!'' He sounded surprised.

'' Who's that?'' Terry asked.

'' He was one of me friends when I was an Enforcer.'' Slate answered. '' You probably don't remember him. He defected along with others and myself. I haven't seen nor heard from him in sixteen years.''

'' So, what does the mail say?'' Terry asked.

Slate accessed the email. '' ' Something big is afoot, so I can't say much here, but I will be coming to visit you in a few days. I'll see you then. Say hello to Terry and Butch for me.'''

'' Huh? Why would this guy come out here?'' Terry asked, getting up as he did so.

'' I don't know.'' Slate said, pocketing his PET. '' As I said before, I haven't seen nor heard from him in sixteen years.''

'' I wonder what he wants…'' Terry said to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' Is everything okay ma'am?''

Kassandra Alva standing in a sealed glass chamber in the laboratory, separated from the technicians.

'' Of course I am!'' she shot back. She was getting ready for the first test of the new technology that had been invented. Well, invented was misleading. _Reinvented_ was more accurate. This would also be a test for the new Link PET.

The techs were making adjustments to the apparati and control panels that controlled the converters. Every once and a while, they looked up. Since she was basically wearing gray spandex that clung like a second skin, they probably enjoyed looking up.

Dr. Cranson, an older man of 60, was in charge of this experiment. '' We're ready to begin.'' he said, speaking through a microphone so that Kassandra could hear. '' Are you sure that you want to do this?'' he added. '' The original blueprints were destroyed just before the Outbreak, so we've had to rebuild the converters from scratch. Then we had to devote materiel for the Dimensional Chip Project, and then it took nearly a year to complete the chip…''

'' That's okay.'' Kassandra said, waving her spandex clad hand in front of her. '' I've made my choice. I'm going to go through with this.''

She looked down at her PET, with she was holding in her other hand. Lunare appeared in holograph form. '' Are you ready to do this?'' she asked her navi.

'' Of course Kassy.'' Lunare answered.

'' Very well. We're ready to begin.'' Kassandra said, addressing the techs behind the glass. '' Activate the converters.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hokkaido is northern Japan.

Humor me one last time folks. I hope you'll like the finale as much as you liked the other stories. School starts tomorrow, so updates won't be coming as frequently.

Do you know what they were testing at the end?


	2. Wayne Everitt

Whoo, getting used to school again is tough! Junior year looks to be pretty tough.

**cccd-erkie- **Regarding your 'Nightmare' review, it's brotherly love. Originally I was going to make certain scenes go either way depending on interpretation, but in the end I wimped out.

Everitt is based off of the name Everett, which is also the name of a town in my home state, MA. I just 'respelled' it, just like how the names Karla and Kassandra are really spelt with a C instead of a K.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Wayne Everitt

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days passed with a flutter of activity. Slate had everyone cleaning or fixing something. They were sweeping floors, organizing files, polishing machines, while the navis did their part inspecting the cyberworld, making sure that everything was running at optimal performance.

'' Geez, it's not like we're having the Czar over.'' Terry grumbled one day as he, Vick, and Karla were cleaning the conference room. '' I hope that this Wayne isn't as uptight as Slate used to be.''

'' Butch told me that he isn't.'' Vick answered as he swept the floor. '' Oh, by the way, you've missed a huge smear over there.'' he added, pointing at the shiny, black table.

Terry scowled and sprayed cleaning fluid on the offending smear, and then scrubbed vigorously with a rag. '' There, happy?''

'' It's still there.'' Vick said, glancing at it. '' What!'' Terry cried in exasperation as, indeed, the smear was still there.

Karla, who had been emptying piles of dust into trash cans, marched over to him and snatched the cleaning supplies from his hand. '' Let me have at it.'' She sprayed considerably more fluid on it than Terry had, and then scrubbed furiously. '' There, it's gone.'' Terry leaned forward and scowled again when he realized that it was gone, as she said.

'' Honestly,'' Karla continued. '' boys can be so hasty. What would you be doing without me?''

'' Getting some peace and quiet…'' Terry grumbled, prompting Karla to throw the rag at him.

Dash gave a very audible sigh at this point, so that Terry reached for him; which only served to amuse the little navi even further, as his hand passed right through the hologram.

'' Remind me to pull out his batteries.'' Terry told Vick. Vick shrugged. '' Whatever.''

His own PET began to ring, and he reached into his satchel. '' Hm? Yes. Uh huh. Really? We'll be right there then.''

'' What was that?'' Karla asked.

'' Slate.'' Vick replied. '' Apparently, he just received a call from Wayne, and he wants us all outside.''

'' Well that means we're done here!'' Terry exclaimed joyfully. '' No more sweeping or cleaning!''

Dash shook his head and then retreated back into his PET before Terry could make another swipe at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half hour later, everyone was standing outside HQ… waiting.

'' So, when is he going to be here?'' Vick asked.

'' Soon.'' Slate replied, eyes still scanning the horizon. '' He's very punctual.''

'' I hope so.''

A few more minutes passed, until Slate narrowed his eyes. '' Ah! He comes!''

A small dot had appeared on the horizon. It got bigger and bigger, until it was revealed to be a plain gray van. It was battered, and the model had to be at least eighty years old, but it looked to have a decent amount of cargo space, and it's tires were heavy duty, as the terrain could be rough in places.

When it got closer it slowed to a halt. There was a _click_, the door opened, and Wayne Everitt exited.

Terry thought, _How anticlimactic…_

Wayne Everitt was pretty much Slate's polar opposite in terms of appearance. While Slate was tall and slender, Wayne was short and plump. Not quite fat, but getting there. His hair was, like Slate's, black, but it was streaked with gray and was stringy and shoulder length. On his chin was a bit of stubble. If he hadn't been wearing a respectable tan suit, he could easily have been mistaken for a bum. When he spoke, his voice was booming and joyous. '' Akira! Nice to finally see you again!''

Slate gave a rare smile and shook his hand. '' I agree. It's been a long time.''

Wayne surveyed the others. '' So this is your rebellion's current incarnation…''

He addressed himself to them. '' Greetings rebels! My name is Wayne Tiberius Everitt. I was a friend of Akira's and I worked for T-Corp's police force as an undercover agent. I defected along with him and our other friends.''

He walked over to Butch and shook his hand. '' Hello Butch, nice to see you again as well.''

He walked over to Terry. '' My my. You've gotten so big! The last time I saw you, you were yea high.'' he said, holding his hand at a height of about three and a half feet above the ground. He used his other hand to shake Terry's own. Terry had expected it to be moist and sweaty, but it wasn't. '' Nice coat by the way.'' he added, noticing his leather jacket.

'' This two however…'' Wayne continued as he reached Vick and Karla. '' I don't recognize. They're new I assume?''

''Correct.'' Vick said, giving a slight bow. '' I am Vick. Originally of Sharo.''

'' Sharo eh?'' Wayne said. '' I did some work there. Good country, but too cold and strict for me!''

'' My name is Karla.'' Karla said next. '' I used to be a thief, but now I'm a rebel too.''

'' It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance dear.'' he said, shaking her hand, and then Vick's.

'' Now,'' he continued, stepping backwards. '' I bet that you're wondering, _What is this short, fat guy doing out here?_''

He paused after this deprecation, and then resumed. '' Well, I'll tell you. But first, I suggest that we repair to the indoors.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The conference room was, thanks to Terry's, Vick's, and Karla's hard work, sparkling clean when they entered.

'' Place hasn't changed much.'' Wayne observed as he sat down at the table. The rebels took their seats as well.

'' You've been here before?'' Vick asked as he sat down.

Wayne nodded, reaching into his coat and pulling out a shot glass and a flask of clear liquid. '' As I said, I defected from T-Corp. I lived here for a while, but then I left around sixteen years ago.''

'' Sixteen years… I would've been six or so…'' Terry said to himself.

Wayne filled his glass and downed it in one gulp. '' Ahh! That's the stuff! After I left, I did some traveling, until I made my home.''

'' Where was that?'' Slate asked.

Wayne began to pour another shot. '' Have you ever heard… of the Elysium Islands?''

Butch shook his head. '' Nope.''

'' Me neither.'' Vick said.

'' Have you heard of it?'' Terry asked Slate.

Slate frowned. '' No, I can't say I have.''

'' I'm surprised.'' Wayne said, sounding a touch indignant and disappointed. '' The Elysium Islands are an archipelago located in the Pacific. I'd say it's around two or three thousand miles east of Australia.''

'' Should we have heard of it?'' Karla asked.

'' Seeing as how it's an independent nation, I would certainly hope so!''

'' It's independent of T-Corp?'' Terry exclaimed in surprise.

'' How?'' Vick asked. '' Most countries are either run directly by T-Corp, or are heavily dependant on its aid!''

'' True true.'' Wayne said, pouring himself a third shot, emptying the flask. '' But we've got something that is, or was, highly profitable: oil.''

'' Oil?''

'' The Elysium Islands are very rich in oil. It gained a very large amount of wealth during the Oil Boom of the mid to late 20th century. After the Outbreak, it withdrew itself from world affairs, save some trade. With cleaner energies being researched and developed, oil isn't in as high a demand anymore.'' Wayne explained. '' But we still do trading and develop electronics. We've industrialized and have several modern cities. I work in the capital city. It's quite a grand place. Like one of the big cities of old: New York in East Amerrope, or London in Kingland.''

'' What's its name?'' Karla asked.

Wayne downed his final shot. '' Its name is Eden City.''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elysium is, in Greek mythology, the first level of the Underworld, where heroes and other kind souls go to when they die. It's basically the Greek's version of Heaven.

In the Mega/Rockman-verse though, it's the name of an old paradise in the Legends/DASH series. It was supposedly ruled by a being called the Master.

However, in the more recent ZX, it is revealed that Elysium was the dream of Serpent, a business tycoon who was the head of Serpent Corporation, a megacorpation that helped rebuild the human and reploid races centuries after the Zero Series. Sort of like T-Corp right after the Outbreak. Anyway, Serpent's dream was to build an ideal society where the people were protected and lived under '' Rockmen.'' IE, people who could use Livemetals. But he was tainted by the legacy of Dr. Vile from the Zero Series, and went about doing this in a negative way, resulting in his demise.


	3. The Workings of Eden

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Workings of Eden

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' Eden City?'' Terry repeated.

'' In Genesis, the Garden of Eden was a paradise where God created the first two humans, Adam and Eve.'' Slate explained. '' But they ate from the Tree of Knowledge, and were expelled from the Garden. God also bestowed a punishment on each of them. Adam's would be that he would have to work hard to support his family, and Eve's was the pain of childbirth.''

'' Thank you for that bible lesson Akira.'' Wayne said, putting the now empty glass and flask back into his coat pocket. '' Eden City is the capital of Elysium. It is, Elysium, run by an elected president, and there is a system of checks and balances, as well as a body of representatives from the other islands. Similar to a congress, if you will.''

'' Okay.'' Butch said. '' But what does that have to do with us?''

'' You haven't guessed already?'' Wayne said, sounding a little disappointed. '' I'm inviting you to come back with me!''

'' In your email, you said that something was happening.'' Slate said. '' This invitation has something to do with that, doesn't it?''

Wayne's tone became serious. '' Yes, indeed. '' You see, we've come up with a plan to stop T-Corp, one that can actually work.''

A silence followed. Then, Slate spoke. '' People have said that before, and look what happened to them. They were captured and executed for treason.''

Wayne sighed. '' I'm well aware of that, but we've done some serious planning. This is not a complete overthrow.''

'' How so?''

Wayne sighed again. '' T-Corp has become a vital institution. Without it, the world might still be in shambles. The problem is not with T-Corp itself, but with it's administration, at the very top.''

'' You mean…'' Karla began.

'' Correct, the Alva siblings, Lloyd and Kassandra.'' Wayne said. '' It was when they took power five years ago that the government began to harshly oppress the globe. T-Corp had always kept a firm grip, but since then it has strengthened considerable. This is what happens when a 17 and 20 year old take power…'' he mused. '' Now, five years later, there is a growing dissent among the government. If a more popular person, a decent person, took power…''

'' Ah!'' Terry figured it out. '' You're just going for them!''

'' Exactly!'' Wayne said. '' There are three main elements to our plan. The first is an invention our scientists have developed.''

'' Is it a weapon?'' Vick asked.

'' Well, by itself no, and it could be used for good purposes too… but right now it will be used as a weapon.''

'' What does this 'weapon' do?'' Karla asked.

'' I'm sorry my dear, but I cannot say. When the time is right, I will tell you.'' Wayne told her. '' Our second element are the rebels, like you. I order for our plan to succeed, we need a number of people. So, we're inviting rebels groups from all over the world to take part. Only the decent ones, like yourselves. None of the terrorists and radicals.''

'' So you need manpower…'' Slate said to himself, considering this carefully. '' And what is the third part?''

'' The third element,'' Wayne began. '' is actually a man. A man that Akira should remember well: Preston Wilder.''

'' Preston Wilder!'' Slate exclaimed. '' He must be an old man by now!''

'' Who's he?'' Terry asked.

'' He was an advisor to Franklin Alva back when I was an Enforcer.'' Slate explained. '' He was a good man, and was universally held in very high regard. Eventually he retired, and I never knew what he did afterwards.''

'' He has become President of Elysium.'' Wayne said. '' He's very popular. He's heart broken at the current state of T-Corp. If our plan succeeds, he says, he will gladly take the vacated seat of power. Now do you see? Most of the young men who held him in high regard are now senior officers in the government. They would gladly accept him back, so the government will not openly revolt against the new leader.''

'' But… What about the Alvas?'' Terry asked.

'' They are, as I said before, pretty unpopular. Once we have them in custody, everything should proceed like clockwork.''

He leaned forward. '' So, I am going to ask you: will you travel with me to Elysium and help us with this revolution?''

Terry and the others turned to Slate. He was thinking hard, weighing the different options. Then finally, '' Yes old friend, we will. As a former Enforcer, I will do all that I can to help your government, and so will everyone else.''

'' Yeah!'' Terry said enthusiastically. '' I wanna see this Elysium too!''

'' I would as well.'' Karla said. '' I've never been out of this country before, and I can't wait to see other lands.''

'' I'm in.'' Butch said.

'' As am I.'' Vick added. '' I would be delighted.''

'' Splendid!'' Wayne said happily. '' We shall leave tomorrow then. First, we will travel to a city west of here, where my companions are: End City.''

'' End City?''

'' End City is a small city near here. I hear that they have a fine museum there.'' Slate said.

'' Well, enough about me, what have you been up to?'' Wayne asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wayne rubbed his chin thoughtfully when the tale was finished. '' I can't believe it… You actually caught the attention of Lloyd Alva and survived, humiliating him to boot! Quite impressive!''

'' Well, it sure wasn't easy.'' Vick said.

'' And you also discovered Rockman.exe… I thought that he was just a legend… And a Hikari as well… Simply amazing…''

'' Yeah… '' Karla said. '' I just wish that that whole episode had turned out for the better…''

'' I agree.'' Wayne said wearily. '' Losing someone so young and close must have been dreadful.''

He yawned and leaned back in his chair. '' I'm tired. I believe that you should start getting ready for our journey now, if we're to get any decent sleep tonight.''

Slate nodded. '' I agree. Let's go everyone.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's another way to picture Wayne. Imagine a short, slightly overweight Barrel.

End City was an area in EXE5. It was famous for its Japanese museum, and the (allegedly) difficult ninja puzzle in its network. Didn't find it too hard myself…


	4. Destined Souls

( huge X Series-esque **WARNING** appears) **This is the author's first ever deliberate attempt at fluff. If you feel offended at having to read such mediocre tripe, kindly tell the author to stick to his writing forte.**

All jokes aside, I am kinda nervous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Destined Souls

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terry placed his final pair of jeans into his duffel bag, and then peeped into his small wardrobe to see if he had any other articles of clothing to pack. He did not know how long that they would be gone, so he could not afford to miss anything.

Finding his wardrobe bare, he next turned to the small bookshelf next to his bed. The top shelf contained comics and _manga_, while the bottom shelf contained more substantial reading. He pulled a couple books from each shelf, and then tossed them into the bag on top of his clothes.

He paused, wondering how late it was. He pulled out his PET to check. '' What time is it Dash?''

'' Eleven ten.'' Dash answered. '' Should I shut down for the night?''

Terry nodded. '' Yeah, go ahead. I'll put you in the charger.''

'' Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow then.'' Dash's image turned 2-D, and tucked itself away. Terry switched the PET off, and then placed it on the charger next to his bed.

_Hmm, the sky should look nice by now… _he thought to himself.

And so he found himself, several minutes later, on HQ's roof, laying on his back with his hands behind his head, gazing at the night sky.

It was a very beautiful sight to behold. Individual stars shone brightly in various shades of red, white, and blue, while a large star band stretched over head. Several decades ago, this sky was obscured by the light pollution from Densan. Now, with Densan abandoned, the only light in the sky came from the heavens.

There was no noise either. Everything was dead quiet. Which was why he was able to detect the soft footsteps that were nearing him.

'' Hello Karla.'' he said without averting his eyes.

'' How did you know it was me?'' she asked, sitting down next to him.

'' Simple.'' Terry said. '' First, your footsteps are lighter than everyone else's. Second,'' he turned his head to look at her. '' You're the only one who seems to always seek me out when the others aren't around.'' He took a pause. '' Why?''

'' Umm… well…'' Karla began, looking a little embarrassed. '' We're both the same age and the two youngest… And I sorta li-'' she cut herself off and changed the subject.

'' What'cha doing up here?''

'' Stargazing.'' Terry answered.

'' Stargazing?'' Karla repeated, lying down next to him.

'' Yeah, I used to do this a lot when I was a kid.'' Terry replied, turning his head back towards the sky. '' See all of those stars? Uncle Charles said that each one represented a soul in Heaven. Destined souls… that's what they were…''

'' Uncle who?'' Karla asked.

'' The aid worker that took me in when my parents died was named Charles.'' Terry explained. '' I'm not sure what his last name was though… Slate would know.''

'' After the defection,'' he continued. '' we lived here. Back then, our rebellion consisted of Slate, Butch, a man named Hugh, and another guy we just called Pork. Those four did the fighting, while Charles held down the fort back here and raised and educated he best he could. When he had a stroke and died, it was awful. Losing the man who had treated me like his real son was hard.''

'' Well, you're lucky that you had someone who cared about you.'' Karla said. '' I was one my own. I survived through petty thievery and the like. It was only when I tried to steal from Slate that my luck turned.''

Terry propped himself up on his elbows. '' Yeah, what exactly happened? I remember him dragging a wild looking girl with black hair into HQ. I, we rather, would've been fifteen or so…''

'' Well…'' Karla recalled. '' He sort of glared at me, grabbed my wrist, and said _I hate seeing sights like this!_ I thought that he was going to beat me.''

Terry smiled. '' Social outrage huh?''

Karla nodded. '' Yes… But it turned out to be a blessing. For the first time I knew people that cared for me, instead of looking right through me.''

She turned her eyes back to the sky. '' What's that reddish object?'' she asked. '' Is it a star?''

Terry squinted. '' Nah, that's too bright to be a star. That's a planet. Mars probably.''

He turned his head to look at her again. '' You know, every once and a while, you can see a falling star.''

'' What's that?''

'' When a meteorite falls to Earth, it heats up as it enters the atmosphere and burns away. We see a streak of light when this happens, and call it a ' falling' or 'shooting' star. Some people believe that if you make a wish when you see one, it'll come true.''

_Really?_ Karla thought. _Then I'll make one that is close to my heart._

Terry interrupted her thought. '' What would you wish for?''

She smiled at him. '' It's a secret.''

Terry gave her an odd look. '' You're no fun.''

'' Okay then, what would you wish for?'' she shot back.

'' Me? I dunno… A world where there was a true peace… People have been overcome by their greed and selfishness and have forgotten about justice and other morals.'' Terry said.

_How typical. _Karla thought. _He's always trying to act the hero, running recklessly into situations. How like him._

'' Sometimes I get the feeling that the only way peace can really be restored is by a wish…'' Terry sighed, unaware that his audience of one had drifted off into her own thoughts.

'' You're being too hard.'' she told him. '' Remember when we first buried Saito? You said that the heroes of the past are gone, and that it is up to us, the fighters of the present, to restore justice. That was an oath, which means that we will fulfill it!''

Terry looked her in the eye. Why did her words of encouragement create a strange sensation inside of him? It was something akin to comfort and warmth, yet at the same time, far beyond it. His brain, however, kicked into gear and figured out what it was, and the result was truly surprising.

But then a voice ran out, completely ruining the moment. '' Hey! What're you two doing up here?''

Butch was standing about ten feet away, a bemused look on his face.

Karla sat up. '' Stargazing.'' she answered flatly.

Butch's bemused expression changed to an amused one. '' Well, from where I'm standing, it don't look so innocent, but I'll take your word for it. You better get inside or Vick will start spreading rumors. Say you're boyfriend and girlfriend or something.''

'' Damn, he's right.'' Terry sighed, getting up as he did so.

'' Also,'' Butch continued. '' it's past your bedtime tykes. Since we're leaving tomorrow, it's best to get a decent sleep.

Karla gave him a sullen look. '' Don't patronize us! We're not little kids!''

'' Oh just leave it.'' Terry told her. '' Night.'' he said, passing Butch as he head back down the stairs into HQ. Karla followed him, but not before giving Butch a look of supreme distaste.

He counted off thirty seconds to give the pair a head start, and then headed down himself. He rubbed his chin as he headed towards his own room. That look that Karla had given him… it was as if he had intruded upon something precious and sacred.

_Could it be?_ he thought to himself. He chuckled. '' Well, I really shouldn't be surprised, should I?''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it, my first deliberate fluff chapter. Hope it wasn't too painful to read. Heh, you'll have to wait a bit for chapter 5, cause next I'm gonna work on a (hopefully) humorous Oneshot. See ya.


	5. Wayne's Associates

So many things have happened since I last updated… I got a mountain of schoolwork, a nice new jacket, wrote a oneshot, EXE had it's final hurrah, and was replaced by the promising Ryuusei no Rockman anime.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Wayne's Associates

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like Densan, End City was located relatively close to HQ. Unlike Densan, End City was smaller and had not been abandoned. It was home to several minor corporate offices, while tourists came to visit the famous Japanese Museum. All in all, it was a refreshing change from the bleak lack of civilization that the rebels were used to.

'' Isn't this great?'' Wayne gestured with his left hand as he gripped the van's steering wheel with his right. '' All of this hustle and bustle? Reminds you of the old days doesn't it?''

'' It's alright I suppose.'' Slate answered from the passenger seat. The other four were seated in the two rows behind, and all of their baggage was stored in the van's storage area.

Wayne slowed the van down as the traffic stopped at a red light. It was an odd sight: their old, beat up van was a sharp contrast to the sleek, modern cars.

'' I hope our hotel isn't one of those cubbyhole ones…'' Terry said as he gazed out of a side window, resting his head on a fist.

Wayne laughed. '' Ha ha! No no. This is a traditional hotel, with separate rooms.''

The light turned green and the line of traffic began to move again. As they passed through the intersection, a large building could be briefly seen. It was modeled after an old Japanese palace, and was topped by two golden gargoyle fish statues.

'' What was that building?'' Butch asked as it was obscured by another building.

'' That's the End City Museum.'' Wayne answered. '' It's a large museum on ancient Japanese culture.''

'' That could be interesting.'' Butch said. '' But going there might not be the best idea…''

'' Don't worry.'' Wayne said reassuringly. '' I did some digging beforehand, and you guys aren't on any wanted list or anything similar. Heck, I strongly doubt that the officials here even know who you are!''

Zero appeared on Slate's shoulder. '' I find that hard to believe, especially after how we humiliated Lloyd Alva several months ago.''

'' Security never has been End City's forte.'' Wayne said in response. '' Damn, missed my turn. There are no Enforcer units here, just a basic police force. I'm pretty sure that you can go out in public without anyone recognizing you.''

'' That's good, for I might visit it.'' Vick said from his seat.

'' Why don't we all go?'' Terry suggested. '' We're not leaving until the day after tomorrow after all.''

'' But I thought that you considered that stuff to be boring?'' Dash teased.

'' Stuff it!'' Terry growled. '' Since when has that been a fact?''

'' Always.'' Tyria answered, jumping right in.

'' Aww come on…'' Terry pleaded. '' Why does everyone have to gang up on me?''

Wayne rolled his eyes. '' Kids.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their hotel was called the Imperion. The lobby had the check in desk on one side and on the other side oriental suits of armor were displayed. A bank of elevators took guests to their floors while another elevator led to a parking garage. Aside from the hotel clerk, the only other person in the lobby was a man wearing an overcoat and a fedora. He was sitting on a couch situated between the two suits of armor. When the rebels exited the elevator, he gave them an odd look, but they didn't notice.

'' Ah! My good man!'' Wayne said cheerfully as he neared the desk. '' Do you have the keys to the extra rooms I booked?''

The clerk nodded and wordlessly went behind his desk to pull out five card keys to hand to him.

'' These are the keys to your rooms.'' Wayne said unnecessarily as he held them out. '' The room number is displayed on the card.'' The fedora man began to fiddle with his PET.

'' After you settle into your rooms we'll meet in front of the hotel.'' Wayne continued. '' I'll contact my companions, so that we can meet there.''

After the group had left the lobby via elevator, the fedora man walked over to the clerk's desk. '' Are there any long distance call spots?'' he asked.

'' There's one just down the street.'' the clerk answered. '' It's marked by a red circle on the sidewalk.''

Fedora man thanked him and headed outside, where he seamlessly blended in with the crowd. Despite the mob of people, he did manage to find the designated spot, which was off of the main sidewalk and on a side street. There, he took out his PET and activated the holographic screen to display the photograph that he had just taken. Then he activated the call function and imputed a number. A few seconds passed, and then a teeny voice was heard. '' Please provide passcode.''

'' Zero-four-four-alpha.'' the man rattled off.

'' Welcome to the Technology Incorporated Intelligence Sector, Undercover Divison.''

The man brought his PET close to his face. '' This is Agent #3, stationed in End City.'' he said. '' I have just discovered something interesting…''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind had picked up by the time the rooms had been found and luggage had been deposited. Slate pulled his overcoat more tightly around himself, while Terry actually zipped his jacket up. Vick dug his hands deep in his pockets, while Butch and Karla suffered in silence, as neither of them had jackets or long sleeves.

Wayne and his companions, however, did not seem to be bothered by it. Wayne held out his hand. '' Meet my companions: Thompson, Suit, and River!''

Thompson was a big, bearded fellow. He looked to be roughly equal to Butch in terms of size and strength. Both his hair and beard were black, while his eyes were hazel. He wore a plaid shirt and baggy cargo pants.

It was real obvious where Suit had gotten his name from. He wore a black business suit, complete with shined shoes and cuffs. His eyes were gray and so was his hair, even though he looked to be only around thirty. It also stuck straight up, as if he had had the daylights scared out of him. That, coupled with his pale and gaunt face, gave the impression that he had stepped out of an old school horror film.

River was the group's female. Like Suit, it wasn't too difficult to guess where she had gotten her nickname. Her hair had been tied up in a ponytail, and was dyed a vivid cerulean blue. Her eyes were also blue, but of a more sedate and natural color. She wore jeans and a white tank top, worn close to the skin to show off her figure.

Slate nodded in their direction. '' Greetings.''

Suit was the first to speak. '' So, yah all rebels huh? Ah'm Suit, nice to meet ya! Ah'm a mod of Eden City's Net.''

Thompson looked down at the shorter rebels. '' I work security.'' he said simply, without much feeling.

'' He isn't very talkative.'' Wayne whispered.

'' I thought that you guys would be older.'' River said, sizing the five strangers up. '' But most of you look to be around my age… I'm River, a student at Eden City's school of law.''

'' Oh, so you're going to become a lawyer?'' Butch asked. '' That's a respectable profession.''

'' It's a _lot_ of work.'' River sighed. '' I'm only here because Wayne got some strings pulled.''

'' They're all either friends or associates.'' Wayne explained. '' I asked them to travel with me, as this is a very important trip.''

'' I suppose that their duties are very important?'' Vick said.

'' Yep.'' River said. '' I would've liked to get some more studying done, but Suit won't let me have a moment's piece!''

'' Me? Ah'm male, I can't help myself!'' Suit said in mock apology. Thompson ignored them.

'' We're leaving the day after tomorrow.'' Wayne said, in an attempt to defuse a potential argument. '' Is there anything that you guys feel like doing in End City while we wait? We're going to go to Kaze City, up north. There's a large airport there, where we'll leave the country.''

'' Well, the museum looks interesting, doesn't it Terry?'' Karla said, smirking a little.

'' Whatever.'' he said indifferently, still sore at what had happened in the van.

'' It's decided then!'' Wayne said happily. '' Tomorrow you fellows can visit the museum, and we'll leave the next day.''

'' Agreed.'' Slate said. '' Everyone?''

Butch and Vick nodded in agreement.

Yes, it would be an interesting visit. They would learn much…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**cccd-erkie- ** I wouldn't necessarily call Terry dense… Just a little, inexperienced, as he has led a fairly isolated life.

The ' cubbyhole hotels' that Terry mentioned are actual called _Kapuseru Hoteru, _or Capsule Hotel. You might've seen or heard of them. They contain 7x4x4 rooms for one person and contain a mattress, TV, radio, mirror, and an alarm clock.

The call spot is similar to a Wifi hotspot. I believe that a city has an individual call network, but if you want to make a long distance call via PET, you need to find a call spot where your PET's signal will be sent to a satellite. Since Wifi hotspots seem to exist at the oddest places, the middle of a baggage check line in an airport for instance (true story!), why can't a call spot be on a side street?

Next chapter: the return of Lloyd and Kassandra!


	6. Tension

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Tension

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' What is this?! What _is_ this?!''

This angry voice completely shattered the relative quiet of the early morning. This voice belonged to Lloyd Alva, and at the moment, he was extremely pissed off.

Ignoring a feeble protest from the secretary, he stormed into his sister's office, rudely forgetting to close the door behind him. '' What is this?!'' he demanded again.

'' What is what?'' Kassandra asked, looking up from her laptop. She showed no signs of being perturbed at this sudden intrusion, nor of her brother's uncharacteristic display of extreme anger.

'' THIS!'' he shouted, slamming a photograph and several papers on her desk, right in front of her. The photo had been taken from a PET, and displayed the rebels checking into the Imperion.

'' One of our spies in End City discovered that damn rebel group! This is his full report.'' he said, gesturing to the papers that had accompanied the photo.

'' So?'' Kassandra said, still with no signs of annoyance.

'' So?!'' Lloyd repeated angrily. '' _So_?! I found out that this report was submitted to you last night, but that you told them to ignore it!''

Kassandra nodded. '' I did.''

'' Well why the hell would you do a thing like that?!'' Lloyd raged. His face was getting redder and redder, and his blue eyes were blazing.

'' For two reasons.'' Kassandra replied. '' First of all, sending Enforcers or police after them would be futile. These particular rebels have demonstrated time and time again that they are capable of defeating them.''

'' Then don't use Enforcers!'' Lloyd groaned. '' Use… _them_!''

'' The Elite Guard?''

'' Yes! They are more powerful then Enforcers! Use them for what they were meant to do!''

'' I will not.'' Kassandra simply said.

'' Why not?!'' Lloyd shouted.

'' We come to my second reason: I have my own plans for them.''

Lloyd stared at her in disbelief. '' Your experiments must be addling your brains.''

She looked up. '' What?''

Lloyd smirked, knowing that he had finally caught her off guard. '' ' _The plan is for defensive purposes!_' '' he quoted. '' Well, in addition to trying to place a sci-fi dome over the Government Sector, you've been experimenting with _that_.''

'' So what if I have?'' his sister retorted.

Lloyd dodged the enticement and stuck to the matter at hand. '' What did you mean about having your own plans?''

'' That my brother,'' she replied. '' Is none of your business.''

Lloyd's anger flared up again. '' What do you mean by that?!''

Kassandra smiled inwardly. It was almost worth it to see him get so angry. '' I am going to drive them apart. But not by force, with more subtle cunning.''

'' Subtlety?'' Lloyd repeated with a blank stare. '' How?''

Kassandra averted her green eyes from him and sighed, both inwardly and outwardly. '' I am sorry but… I cannot tell you.''

'' Fine!'' Lloyd growled. '' If you're not going to do anything about those rebels, then I will!''

'' Just like how you did something about Arman?''

'' Don't remind me of that!!'' he spitted. That whole affair had been a huge blow to his ego. He could not bring himself to believe that a small group of rebels from the middle of nowhere had managed to defeat, capture, and abandon him, him! the most powerful man on the planet! Since then he had been highly irritable, and showed much less in control of his emotions.

'' You couldn't even take care of that bloodlessly!'' Kassandra jabbed, egging him on.

Lloyd gave his sister a look of pure hatred. '' Shut up you bitch!''

Her eyes turned hard. '' What did you call me?''

'' You heard me.'' he said, his voice steady, but his face and eyes retained the look of hatred. '' Bitch.''

'' Get out.''

'' Gladly!'' Lloyd snarled, marching out of the office, again failing to shut the door behind him.

Once back in the safety of his own office, he plopped down on the sofa he had for guests and began to wipe moisture from his brow. Had that been a tone of sadness when she denied to reveal her 'subtle' plan? It didn't matter though, she was indeed too soft.

He pulled his PET off of his arm. '' Solinar, go to the Unit Reserves.''

The orange haired navi smirked. '' What should I do there sir? Or should I even ask?''

Lloyd smirked as well. '' End City eh? I have the perfect idea. Activate number 4073-AJ. He will be perfect.''

'' Ah yes sir.'' Solinar nodded. '' How fitting.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Unit Reserve was a private sector of the Tokyo Internet City, forbidden to ordinary citizens. Its main chamber was circular and reached upward until the ceiling was almost lost from view. Along the sides were countless capsules, each containing an Elite. Each one was in stasis until called upon. They were T-Corp's army.

'' WELCOME SOLINAR SIR.'' the floating green entity known as a Program said with extreme cheerfulness.

'' Program,'' Solinar began, ignoring the greeting. '' Take me to level 4.''

'' OF COURSE. IT WILL BE MY PEASURE SIR.''

Whoever had designed this multifunctional program had undoubtedly desired to create a user friendly tool. The result was that they were too friendly, to the point that they got on navis' nerves quite frequently.

The Program floated onto a slightly raised platform. Solinar followed him, as did the two Security Navis that had followed him as a formality.

Once they were all on, the lift rose into the air, speeding past the capsules. When it reached level 4, it halted, and the Program spoke up again. '' LEVEL 4 SIR. I HOPE YOU HAVE A VERY NICE DAY!''

Solinar ignored the annoying green thing. He stepped past it and onto the walkway that encircled the chamber. He walked along it until he reached the capsule he had been looking for.

The navi inside was taller than himself. It was covered with armor, and that made it appear to be quite broad.

'' Arise 4073-AJ!'' Solinar called. '' Your time has come!''

The capsule vanished and the navi opened it's eyes. '' Hai… Solinar-sama…''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tension is a bit of an understatement I believe. Yeah, Lloyd does spend the majority of his fictime being pissed at one thing or another.

Cookie points to anyone who can guess what navi appeared at the end. Here are some hints:

His first anime appearance was in Stream.

He 'fits' in with End City.

So think, what navi appeared in Stream that goes well with End City? Consider its theme… This may be easier for those who've played EXE5. Read the chapter carefully, and the answer will be before your eyes.


	7. The Feudal Age

Phew, this chapter turned out to be, for me, a mammoth. While that's good for the story, it's a pain in the ass to type. Oh, a little note, this takes place a wee bit after the previous chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: The Feudal Age

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had another dream that night.

There were rows of corpses. He could tell that they were by the pairs of feet sticking out from under the blue tarps. In the distance, large white tents could be seen. The sky was a depressing gloomy color, and buildings of a small town could be seen. But no one was there, it was empty. A large facility could also be seen, and it was devoid of life as well.

_Could it be?_ he thought.

Next he was in a dark room. There was furniture there, but it was covered by a two day coating of dust. Beyond a locked door, muffled voices could be heard.

'' Hey! I thought I heard something in there!''

'' Are you sure? Everyone in this area is dead already.''

'' Yeah, I'm positive! C'mon, help me break this door down!''

'' Okay. Let's go then!''

A series of crashes followed, resulting with a sound of splintering wood. The door finally yielded to a barrage of blows and swung open.

Two people ran into the room, one wearing a black tunic and the other a white one and a red armband. Both men, they had the shape of men, wore breath masks, obstructing their faces and muffling their voices as well.

'' Oh my God…'' the one with the armband said.

'' There's a boy… and a girl…'' the companion said in amazement, looking off at an unseen part of the room.

_A girl? There hadn't been a girl…_

'' I can't believe it… they're alive…'' the armband man said. His voice sounded vaguely familiar, but because of the mask it couldn't be certain.

'' It's a miracle…'' the second man said. His voice also sounded familiar, but it too was unidentifiable.

Armband pulled out what looked like a PET. '' Hey! We've found two survivors in sector 4! They're two kids, a little boy, and a little girl. Send some people over here and get them into quarantine now!''

_But there hadn't been a girl… _the Dreamer thought again. _There hadn't…_

Terry violently jolted in his hotel bed as he forcefully awoke. The image of the row of corpses remained in his head. '' Uhg, go away…'' he groaned, massaging his forehead with his knuckles.

His PET lit up and Dash stepped out of it. '' Are you okay?'' the navi asked. '' You were tossing and turning.''

'' I'm fine.'' Terry sighed. '' It was just a bad dream…''

Dash blinked. '' You seem to be having a lot of those lately.''

Terry sighed again. '' I wish I knew why…''

Dash shrugged. '' I dunno… I don't understand all of this dream stuff.'' He stepped off of the PET and onto the bedside table. '' Well, what was it of?''

'' Well, it's sorta hard to explain, but sometimes, when you dream, the dream is of an old memory.'' Terry said, trying to keep the explanation as simple as he could for Dash's sake. '' Remember how my parents had worked at a medical facility, and a lethal virus escaped and infected the town?''

Dash nodded. That was long before he had been programmed of course, but he was well familiar with the events nonetheless.

'' Well, this dream was of a memory when I was discovered in my parents' home.'' Terry continued. '' But… something was different…''

'' What was?''

'' They said that there was a girl with me…''

'' But you don't have a sister, do you?''

Terry shook his head. '' No, I don't. Uncle Charles and Slate would have no reason to lie to me… I guess the dream was distorting the memory. The subconscious can do that.''

Dash wasn't about to ask what the subconscious was, so instead he told his operator the time. '' It's six seventeen in the morning. What are you going to do?''

'' Well, no way am I going to be able to go back to sleep now, so I might as well get ready for today.'' Terry said. '' We are going to the museum after all.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day dawned bright and sunny. Even though it was still the morning, there was already a fair sized crowd in front of the museum, waiting for admittance. Pine trees lined the steps up to the structure, while the gargoyles on the roof glinted in the sunlight.

'' Are you sure that this is a good idea?'' Karla asked Slate as the rebels ascended the steps.

'' Wayne told us that we would be fine, so we should.'' the older man replied. '' Besides, they most likely will not ask for our names when we purchase our tickets.''

'' We're here to have fun.'' Butch added. '' So don't go puttin' a rain cloud over our heads. It's not often that we get a chance to loosen up.''

How someone could 'loosen up' from a museum was lost on Terry, but he was not very concerned with that at the moment.

After waiting in line for a few minutes, they were scanned for weapons, purchased their tickets, and had their hands stamped. After that, they were directed inside to a lobby before they were admitted to the museum proper. An intercom began to speak: '' Before entering the museum, kindly remove your shoes and leave them in the provided lockers.'' The message was then repeated in Japanese.

'' Why do we have to do that?'' Terry asked as he began to unlace his sneakers.

Slate sighed. '' You've lived in Japan for how long and you still don't know? It's an old custom to leave your shoes at the entrance to a temple or home.'' Some people were grumbling about this. '' It isn't as if someone is going to steal your shoes!'' he shot at them.

After stowing their shoes, they entered the main part of the museum lobby. Just inside, the hallway branched off into separate passages. Each one had a sign in both English and Japanese to inform a tourist of where each hall went to. One led to the Armor Hall, another to the Art Galley, a third to the Culture Hall, a fourth to an outdoor garden, and a fifth to a recreational area.

The floor was made from pinewood, and sanded to the point that it shone in light and felt slightly slippery to those wearing only socks. Planters lined the walls, each containing tiny _bonsai_ trees.

'' The Armor Gallery looks interesting, I think that I'll go there.'' Karla said, studying the museum map. '' I'll join ya.'' Butch said, coming up behind her. '' That kinda stuff just calls to a guy like me.''

'' I shall check out the Art Gallery.'' Vick decided.

'' And you are coming with me to the Culture Hall.'' Slate sternly said, turning to Terry.

'' What?! Why?'' he protested.

'' You apparently need to brush up on your Japanese culture.'' Slate replied evenly.

Terry groaned. '' Aw man…''

Dash appeared on his shoulder. '' Perk up Terry. It'll probably be educational!''

'' That's what I'm afraid of.''

'' Alright then.'' Slate said. '' We'll meet up in an hour and a half.''

They split up, Vick to the Art Gallery, Butch and Karla to the Armor Hall, and Slate and a smarting Terry to the Culture Hall.

The Culture Hall was the largest section of the museum. Located at its center, it was a large square shaped room whose ceiling was nearly three hundred feet off of the ground. Stairwells brought a patron up to higher levels, so that they could see more exhibits.

The exhibits themselves consisted of descriptions of home life for the average family during the feudal period, reproductions of artifacts, as well as the genuine articles. Manuscripts were reproduced, along with clothing, models of a typical village, and other such items.

Terry was reading a large plaque on the history of this period. He found it impressing that the plaque managed to make an epic struggle between rival shoguns, fierce samurai, and opposing families, as dull and boring as watching a computer defrag. It was only when he read about Kyoto that his interest was raised.

During the feudal era, Kyoto was the home of the Emperor. It became a thriving modern city during the modern era, but the Outbreak changed that. Like many other cities during that time, it had been abandoned. While it had been partially reinhabited under T-Corp's supervision, the remains of the original descendants migrated east and settled near Densan. There, they had built that pathetic town near HQ, Kyotoro. The inhabitants worked at the train depot nearby from pitifully small wages, and they were almost entirely dependant on aid from T-Corp. How sad, that a glorious city had suffered such a fate.

Terry peeled his eyes away from the plaque, and saw Slate at the other end of the room along with a crowd of people. He walked over to them to see what they were looking at. He dared not run, for his lack of shoes would've sent him sprawling.

'' What's going on?'' Terry asked when he reached Slate, who pointed to another plaque on the wall which read:

_Welcome to the Culture Hall! We at End City are proud to offer you a once in a lifetime event! Here you can see what a real Japanese town was like, without having to leave the modern age!_

Below was a bank of plug in ports.

Slate gestured towards them. '' There's a reproduction in the museum's cyberworld. This is the access point.''

'' Now that could be interesting.'' Terry said, finally sounding intrigued. '' More so then the other exhibits at least!'' He took out his PET and pressed it against one of the ports. '' I'm gonna check it out!'' Slate took out his PET as well and followed suit.

Dash found himself in the real world or rather, a very convincing imitation of it. The ground he was standing on was rocky, punctuated by weeds at various locations. Replicas of homes and an outdoor market were on either side of the 'road'. On a hill in the distance, a palace stood, which was the home of the local authorities. Farming fields could be seen in the distance, as well as mountains looming in the distance. An artificial breeze was blowing, and he had to give the programmers credit, for each individual blade of grass was naturally moving with it. The sky was an azure blue, and mostly cloudless.

There were other navis looking around in wonderment. Some were interacting with information programs to learn more about the town life, while others were simply exploring the town, or heading up the hill to take a tour of the castle.

Zero materialized next to Dash in a shower of pixels. He looked around with a rather unimpressed look on his face, and then gave a sigh. '' I have no time for such frivolities.''

Dash sighed. '' Come on, do you always have to be that way?''

'' I have no time for such frivolities.'' the blond navi repeated.

'' Do you just not like having fun?'' Dash pressed.

'' I cannot afford…'' Zero replied with indifference. '' … to be distracted by such worthless emotions.''

'' But that's what makes us navis!'' Dash protested. '' Our AI is what separates us from other programs!''

Zero was about to make a retort when Slate cut in. '' Shitsukoi wa yo Zero!''

Zero looked away. '' Hai Akira-sama.''

Dash gave a long suffering sigh and walked away to explore the town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' All ready?''

The mechanic closed the maintenance panel on the sumo robot. '' Yeah, they're all ready for tonight's show.''

The sumo robots were, appropriately, large. They looked like large, fat men with Mohawks and white kimonos. They sat on wheeled platforms for mobility.

'' I wonder why they were designed like that.'' the first mechanic wondered. '' They hardly look like sumo.''

His companion shrugged. '' Ask management.''

Roughly forty robots were neatly assembled behind them. But… not for long.

All at the same moment, their eyes lit up by themselves, and they began to roll forward, arms out stretched.

'' Wha, what's happening?!'' the first mechanic said in surprise.

'' I dunno. A bug maybe? In the control system?'' the second one suggested.

'' Oh crud, they're heading for the main museum!''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Armor Hall stretched the entire length of the museum. On each side of the fairly narrow passageway armor, helmets, and weapons were displayed. There were all types of equipment, from light leather pieces, to heavy metal plates, from light katanas, to heavy zanbatos.

'' So what were you guys really doing on the roof that night?'' Butch asked as he gazed at an old, rusty helmet.

Karla gritted her teeth in annoyance. '' Nothing, that's what.''

Butch smiled. '' It'll take more than that to convince me.''

'' I'm telling you the truth.'' Her patience was beginning to wear thin.

'' Okay, then what about that look you gave me?''

'' What look?''

'' The one you gave me when you left.'' Butch pursued.

'' What do you mean?!'' she demanded, a little louder then she would've liked, which drew looks from other patrons in the immediate vicinity.

Before Butch could answer though, several of the sumo robots appeared at either end of the hallway and moved into the frames to block potential escape routes. Words began to issue from their vocal speakers: DO NOT ATTEMPT TO FLEE. YOU WILL BE DEEMED DANGEROUS AND BE APPREHENDED!!!

'' What the heck are these things?!'' Karla said, her temper gone, now it was replaced with worry. One of the men trapped in the hall tried to push one of the robots out of the doorframe, but its wheels were firmly locked in place. '' They've trapped us in here!''

The intercom began to play. '' Is there anyone here who can netbattle?'' it asked.

'' We can!'' Butch shouted.

'' Idiot!'' Karla groaned. '' We'll be discovered!''

Butch winked. '' We'll be fine, Wayne said so.''

'' Thank goodness!'' the speaker said, clearly relieved. '' Some viruses have gotten into the robots' central control unit, and they're too tough for our own security forces.''

'' Viruses? How can we get to them?''

'' There's a power box next to the 12th century armor display case.'' the speaker instructed. '' Next to that is a maintenance panel. Inside is a port, and that'll take you to the museum's network. There, you'll find several warps. The blue one will take you to the control center.''

The two companions found the panel and opened it.

Karla took out her PET. '' Let's go! Plug in, Tyria.exe, transmission!''

Butch took out his. '' Plug in Crushman.exe, transmission!''

When the two navis reached the control system, they found the 'fierce' viruses. Metools. Metools were merrily hacking away at the network with their pickaxes.

'' They had trouble with _metools_?!'' Tyria said in disbelief.

'' Be careful.'' Crushman said in his deep voice. '' Something else might be here too.''

'' We'll see.'' Tyria said, firing off a buster shot. One of the Metools turned just in time to be hit in the face by it. With a squeal, its data fragmented.

'' See? No trouble.'' she said confidently, taking aim at another virus.

'' Look out!'' Karla shouted as a WARNING appeared on her PET's holographic screen.

A new virus appeared in front of her navi. Tyria, thanks to her operator's warning, avoided being sliced in two by a slash. After delivering the failed attack, the virus retreated to a safe distance. Its allies began to materialize around it.

They looked like Japan's answer to the Swordy virus. Instead of a suit of armor, they wore kimonos and a wide brimmed hat. Instead of a sword, they held a katana.

'' Hmph.'' Tyria snorted. '' Zomons. How appropriate.''

'' We have to fight them to stop the robots.'' Crushman answered. '' Let's begin.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vick received a nasty shock when he tried to exit the men's restroom. Blocking the exit from the other side was a sumo robot, which was filling up the doorway. Its 'do not flee' speech was playing.

Vick tried to push it out of the way, but it remained in place. '' Out of my way, fatso!'' he cried, kicking it. He instantly regretted that, for underneath the cloth kimono was hard metal.

Nursing his injured foot, he tried to think of a plan of escape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' Dammit, what's going on?!'' Terry growled. The robots had blocked the exits in the Culture Hall as well, and were blaring their messages at full volume. '' Slate, what should we do?''

'' I don't think that there really is much.'' Slate answered. '' I don't see any visible ports, and raw muscle won't get us anywhere with these machines.''

'' Do you think that it's a virus or a navi?'' Terry asked the navis.

'' It seems to be too well coordinated to be a simple virus outbreak.'' Zero answered. '' Viruses simply cause malfunctions through attacking networks. Could they make malfunctions work like this? There has to be a navi controlling them.''

'' So it could be anywhere?'' Dash asked. '' Then how can we find it?''

'' Easily.'' Zero replied. '' I think that we already have.''

All of the other navis in the village had been plugged out then the robots trapped everyone in the hall. One, however, was still there, and it was standing roughly fifteen feet away from Dash and Zero, and was glaring at them. It was tall, and wore blue and yellow samurai armor. Black eyes burned from beneath a traditional samurai mask. His weapon was a massive spear with a pale green point.

'' Maybe he is just with the museum staff?'' Dash suggested.

'' No, there's something sinister about him.'' Zero responded, narrowing his eyes. '' Oi! Who are you!?''

The samurai took a step forward. '' Boku wa Yamatoman Eguze desu!'' it said in rapid Japanese.

'' Yamatoman?'' Dash said in confusion. '' What are you doing here? Who are you?''

'' I am here…'' the samurai growled. '' To delete you!''

Zero summoned his Z-Saber. '' Are you an Enforcer?''

'' I am not.'' Yamatoman answered. He was speaking with a heavy Japanese accent, but at least he was pronouncing his r's.''

'' But if you came looking specifically for us, then you must have an affiliation with T-Corp.'' Zero said, assuming a fighting stance.

Dash morphed his hand into a buster. '' T-Corp or no, what you're doing could hurt people! We can't let that happen!''

'' Then just try to defeat me!'' Yamatoman shouted. He rotated his spear so that it was pointing at his smaller challengers. '' Kakugoshiro!!''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shitsukoi wa yo- _Enough already!

_Boku wa Yamatoman Eguze desu- _I am Yamatoman.exe!

_Kakugoshiro-_ Prepare to die!

The sumo robots are from the notorious 100 slice training minigame from EXE5. I hated that thing the first time I played it.

This Yamatoman ain't some cheap Asteroid or Zoanoroid clone. He's the real deal, and as strong as ever!

So Terry and Slate have to deal with him, Karla and Butch, viruses, and Vick is trapped in a bathroom, how will they get out of this?


	8. Samurai Strength

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Samurai Strength

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_BAM BAM BAM_

Vick hurled himself, shoulder first, into the sumo bot that had trapped him in the bathroom, in an attempt to force it to move. He had just as much success as he had had when he had tried to kick it.

Rubbing his surely bruised shoulder, he glanced around the bathroom to see if there was anything he could use to escape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamatoman made the first move. He charged forward and swung his spear in a two handed arc that would've split any other navi into two halves. Zero and Dash were both not any other navi however; they leapt back as soon as the samurai moved, allowing them to avoid the glowing green tip.

'' You take him from the front, we'll take him from the rear.'' Slate instructed Terry.

Terry nodded and pulled a handful of chips out of his pocket: Long Sword, Recovery, Machine Gun, Mega Cannon, and Bamboo Sword. Eschewing the swords, he slot in the Mega Cannon.

Dash fired it, while Zero appeared behind Yamatoman and stabbed upward with his saber at the samurai's shoulder. The cannon shot exploded harmlessly against the navi's breastplate, while Zero's stab was halted by the shoulder pads.

'' Sasuga da…'' Zero muttered.

Yamatoman thrust the butt of his spear backwards and caught Zero in the stomach, sending him sprawling. '' Fools!'' he said scornfully. '' My armor will protect me from all of your pathetic attacks!''

'' Aw, why don't you just go off and commit seppuku or something!'' Dash shouted.

Yamatoman's eyes blazed. '' You dare mock an ancient and honorable samurai tradition?! You ignorant dog!''

He swung his spear down, but Dash used the Long Sword to block it. He gritted his teeth as Yamatoman applied more pressure, forcing him to bend his knees, and press his free palm against the flat side of the blade for support. Just when it felt like his knees would buckle, Zero came to his rescue. '' Vulcan!''

Yamatoman whirled around, leaving Dash unharmed, and twirled his spear around. _Pings_ could be heard as the bullets were deflected. When he had finished, he let out a laugh. '' Ha ha ha! Mu da da! You won't get past my spear, and even if you do, you won't get past my armor!''

'' We'll see about that!'' Dash retorted. He began to charge his buster, and then glanced over to Zero. The two exchanged a nod.

His shot wasn't fully charged yet, but it would have to do. He raised his buster and fired off the shot, while Zero executed a Saberwave. Yamatoman held his spear perpendicular to the ground to deflect the shot, and then quickly jumped to the side to dodge the Saberwave.

'' It's that damn spear.'' Terry muttered as he studied the touch screen. '' If we can get rid of it somehow, we should have an easier time scoring hits.''

'' The question is, how?'' Slate pondered. '' Hmm…''

'' I've got it!'' Terry suddenly exclaimed. '' Have you ever played tug of war?''

'' Tug of war?'' Slate repeated, giving the young man a puzzled look.

'' Yeah, it's an old children's game.'' Terry explained. '' We're going to _wage_ a _war_ to _tug_ his spear away.'' He proceeded to select a chip on the touch screen. '' Yoyo, slot in!''

Dash's buster morphed into a disk launcher. '' Um, Terry? What am I supposed to do with this?''

'' I thought it would be obvious…'' Terry sighed. '' Use it to tug his spear away…''

'' I'm not sure if this is going to work, but…'' Dash sighed, whipping the launcher forward. The orange disk, connected by a cable, flew out and sharp spikes popped out of the sides. As it neared Yamatoman, Dash gripped the cable and gave it a yank. The yoyo wrapped around the spear and held fast.

Slate caught on and slot in an identical chip. Zero hurled it forward and caught the spear in the same fashion. Yamatoman gripped his spear even more tightly, and began to yank as well.

'' Tsuyoi…'' Zero grunted as he fought to keep from being pulled to the ground.

'' Pathetic!'' the samurai taunted as he tried to pull free. '' I'll admit that you have ingenuity, but I must delete you!''

'' Why are you trying to?'' Dash asked, straining against the pull.

'' I am a member of the upper echelons.'' Yamatoman said. '' We are honor bound to serve the company heads. We are required to fulfill their desires, and the current desire is your destructions!''

Terry and Slate exchanged a glance. It did not take a genius to figure out who had sent him.

Meanwhile, Yamatoman grabbed the two cables in one hand and gave a yank so forceful that the other two navis were forced to release them or be dragged to the ground. '' After you two are deleted, your humans are next!''

'' What are you gonna do, get us arrested?'' Terry inquired, a little disappointed that his gambit had failed. '' Is that why you trapped us in here?''

'' Oh no.'' Yamatoman replied. '' I am going to kill you!''

'' And how are you going to do that?'' Slate asked, completely unfazed.

'' You'd be surprised at how lethal seemingly benign devices can be. I could even destroy this entire building if I so desired!''

'' You'd even hurt innocent people?'' Dash said in disgust.

'' I will do anything to complete my master's request.'' Yamatoman answered. '' It is by way.''

'' That's not Bushido.'' Zero said, his blue eyes cold. '' It does not condone unnecessary bloodshed. It demands honor. That is not honor! You are not a true samurai!''

'' What did you say?!!'' Yamatoman roared.

Zero did not answer. He jammed his Z-Saber into the ground instead. '' Saber Geyser!''

Needle thin energy beam began to fly out of the ground. Yamatoman merely laughed.

'' Backup!''

Small, virus-esque creatures with wide brimmed hats and small spears appeared and took the attack.

'' Bamboo Sword, slot in!'' Terry shouted, inserting the chip. Dash's hand morphed into the yellow-brown sword and he leapt up to deliver a powerful downward slash. His sword clattered harmlessly against the blue helmet, just as his leg was grabbed.

'' Wahhhggg!!!'' He slammed into one of the replica houses. He was thrown with enough force to splinter and dent the wood. '' Are you okay?'' Terry asked.

'' Yeah… Ow, that hurt.'' Dash groaned as he pulled himself from the hole that he had made. Terry rummaged around in his pocket, looking for something good. '' Shotgun, no, Mark Cannon no… Ah!'' He pulled out a chip. '' Ryuusei! Slot in!''

Meteors appeared in the air, flew downwards, and slammed into the ground around the blue navi, obscuring him with explosions.

'' That should at least have made a dent.'' Dash smirked.

The barrage had done some damage. Yamatoman stepped out of the smoke cloud, his armor had burns on it and several pixels were floating in the air around him.

Terry groaned in frustration. '' He should've taken more damage than that!''

'' Thousand Spear!'' Yamatoman shouted, attacking Dash with rapid spear thrusts, this time using the point. Dash threw his hands up to shield his face, leaving lacerations on his gloves and arms. He finished by dealing Dash a terrific blow to the chest, sending him sliding to the ground with a grunt.

Zero tried to make a blow at the navi's side, but he received the butt of the spear in his stomach for his trouble, crumpling him.

'' Akiramenai!'' Yamatoman taunted. '' This won't be any fun if you do!''

'' A…kira…sama.'' Zero groaned. '' I think I've found…his weak point.''

'' What is it?'' his operator asked.

'' Please send me an Area Steal, and you will see.'' Zero answered, slowly getting to his feet.

'' What are you talking about?'' Yamatoman demanded.

Slate sent the chip and Zero warped behind the navi. '' I've finally found your Achilles Heel.'' He stabbed his saber up into Yamatoman's armpit, which was unarmored. He quickly withdrew it, letting pixels of data stream out of the wound. He followed up with a slash across the back of his knees, and then jumped back before he could be hit by a retaliatory strike.

Not that one was coming. Yamatoman dropped his spear and clutched his arm in pain, as his knees became less steady. '' How did you…?''

'' Simple.'' Zero replied. '' For mobility, most sets of armor leave the armpit, back of the knee, front of the elbow, and other joints unarmored. With good aim and speed, these points can be penetrated to inflict damage.''

'' Also,'' Terry added. '' Armor can be pierced by certain attacks. Recovery and Drill Arm, double slot in!''

Dash's wounds closed and his right hand was replaced by a drill.

With his injured knees, Yamatoman could not avoid the attack. Dash stabbed forward as hard as he could, crushing part of the armor and chewing into the soft interior.

'' Graaaghhhhh!!!!'' he screamed.

The Drill Arm expired and Dash began to charge his buster. Slate inserted a chip at the same time. '' Fumikomizan!''

Zero's hand morphed into a Wide Sword, and the warped behind the samurai, slashing at the large hole as he did.

Dash leapt into the air and fired his fully charged blast at Yamatoman's head. '' Charge Shot!''

The blast blew clean through Yamatoman's helmet, leaving a mess of pixels where the mask had been. The body collapsed, morphed into the word DELETE, reappeared, and shattered.

'' That… was too close.'' Dash sighed as he morphed his buster back into a hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyria sliced the final Zomon in two. '' That's the last one.'' she said. '' Are you okay Crush?''

'' I'm fine.'' he said with his usual brevity. His armor had a few nicks in it, but nothing deep enough to do any damage.

The Metools were all that was left, and they turned to face the navis. They hopped up onto each other's heads. They swung their pickaxes in unison, multiplying the force of the ax on the bottom exponentially. This resulted in an energy wave of great height and power, but a small width, allowing the two to easily avoid the attack.

Karla sighed. '' Hell's Burner, slot in.'' she said, almost lazily.

Tyria's hand was replaced by a flamethrower, which she used to toast the viruses. The scorched viruses blinked in surprise, jumped to the ground, and fragmented.

Without anything attacking it, the network returned to normal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vick had managed to jimmy the lock on the bathroom janitor's closet open in an effort to find something that could help him. However, at that moment, the sumo robot rolled away from the door on its own accord..

'' Huh? It's over already?''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' I'm terribly sorry about all of this.'' the museum's manager apologized sometime later. Terry, Slate, Karla, and Butch were in his office, and he had just made them a pot of tea.

'' I do thank you for sorting all of this out though.''

'' Do you know who that navi was?'' Slate asked nonchalantly, accepting a cup of tea.

'' He called himself Yamatoman, didn't he?'' the manager asked. '' No, I don't, and the police say that they have no record of such a navi. He was probably just a random criminal causing mayhem.''

'' Well, we can't ask him, seeing as how he was deleted.'' Karla said in resignation.

'' I hope that he was just a criminal.'' Butch chipped in.

Finishing their tea, they bade farewell and left, picking Vick up on the way out of the museum.

'' There is something that bothers me though.'' Slate said as they descended the steps outside of the museum. '' Yamatoman was obviously from T-Corp, he practically told us himself.''

'' Which means that the heads must know that we are here!'' Vick exclaimed.

'' One of them, at least.'' Slate corrected. '' Yamatoman specifically mentioned a _he_. The logical person would be Lloyd. He hates us after all. Yamatoman also implied that we were wanted dead, that makes sense.''

'' What about Kassandra?'' Butch asked. '' How do we know that she didn't order us dead, while Lloyd merely ordered Yamatoman after us?''

'' Well for one,'' Slate began. '' ,she has a reputation for clear thinking, and has had no contact with us. Lloyd, on the other hand, we humiliated. He does not strike me as a person who would let a slight go unpunished. In short, he has more reason to want us dead than she does.''

'' What about that upper echelon he mentioned?'' Terry asked. '' Is there another group above the Enforcers?''

Slate shook his head. '' Not to my knowledge, but things have probably changed since the Alva siblings came into power. What I do know is that it is imperative that we leave End City as soon as possible.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_sasuga da- _as expected

_mu da da-_ it's useless

_tsuyoi- _strong

_akiamenna _(spelling real unsure)- don't give up

Saber Geyser is what I call the attack that Giro has in ZX when he stabs his Z-Saber into the ground, and thin pillars of energy fly up from the ground.

Some readers my notice that Yamatoman's deletion closely parallels his deletion in Stream 18. That was deliberate.

I've done a detailed outline of this story's plot points, and it's going to be a whopping 47 chapters long. That's longer then both The Link Between the Past and Present _and_ Viral Nightmare _combined_!


	9. What They Heard

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: What They Heard

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From one hotel to the next, that was how to best describe the trip from End City to Kaze City.

Kaze City itself was not terribly large. By itself, it was fairly undistinguishable from many other small cities. What did set it apart was Kaze Airport, a sprawling airport just outside of the city limits. Every day, tens of thousands of people from all over the world passed through, whether on business or tourism.

Slate and the others were more concerned about what had happened when they had tried to leave End City. It had been the morning after Yamatoman's attack on the museum, and they were eager to leave before people started to ask too many questions of the four mystery netbattlers that had defeated the navi and his viruses.

'' Excuse me!'' the clerk at the hotel desk had called when they were passing through the lobby on the way to get to the van.

'' What is it?'' Wayne had asked. '' We're in a bit of a hurry...''

'' A package came for you during the night.'' The clerk answered. '' Here it is.'' The package that he had given them was about the size of a paperback novel. '' The instructions were to deliver it to the group staying here.''

Thompson's security based mind took over. '' Who sent it? Does it say? How did it arrive, what time-''

'' That's enough.'' Wayne said calmly, silencing him.

'' Well, there is no return address.'' the clerk admitted. '' I did find that odd... There was only the instruction note attached.''

It had turned out that inside the package was a disk that was about a half inch thick. On the top was a small, clear glass dome, as well as two plug in ports, but upon further exploration, there was nothing contained inside. A second note was attached, written in very neat cursive. It said: _Keep this safe, don't lose it, don't harm it. All will be clear, given time. – E._

Who this E was, none of them knew. '' What concerns me even more,'' Slate had said.

'' Is how they knew that we were in End City.''

So now at least three people knew wear they were: Lloyd, presumably Kassandra, and this E.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terry had no clue how he was going to get any sleep that night. Their hotel was located quite close to the airport, so whenever a plane took off or came in for landing, their engines created a very loud disturbance. Why anyone would build a hotel this close to the airport was lost on him. Even in his room, he wasn't safe. A glass door to the terrace blocked some of the noise, but it wasn't completely soundproof.

'' I won't be able to get a wink of sleep tonight!'' he complained as he, Slate, Butch, and Karla were taking one final stroll around the hotel before going to bed. Wayne and Suit were at the airport, finalizing their ticket reservations, while Thompson and River had already turned in for the night.

'' Phhfff!'' Dash scoffed. '' You sleep like a rock!''

'' Will you stay out of this!'' Terry snapped. '' Do you want me to turn you off without letting you enter sleep mode?''

'' You know I don't like that!'' Dash protested. '' It's like being knocked unconscious!''

'' Enough.'' Slate said firmly. He had gotten used to the pair's occasional arguments long ago, but that didn't make them any less annoying. '' Tomorrow we will depart for Elysium.'' he continued. '' I don't want anyone to be in a foul mood during our flights.''

'' Flights?'' Butch repeated. '' We're taking two planes?''

Slate resumed his stroll along the patio, forcing the others to follow. '' Yes. Wayne told me that we are flying to Sydney, Australia, and from there to Elysium via a private flight.''

'' Two flights? This is going to be the worst…'' Terry groaned.

Butch gave a long suffering sigh. '' It's not that bad. At least, not as bad as you keep making it out to be.''

'' I don't care!'' Terry cried, beginning to rant. '' I'm not going to trust some metal cigar that can somehow hurtle through the air!''

Slate was about to tell him off when his PET rang. '' Phone call Akira-sama.'' Zero reported.

Slate nodded. '' Excuse me.'' He stepped off to the side to take the call.

'' Can you please stop complaining?'' Butch hissed, taking advantage of Slate's distraction. '' You're starting to make me nervous as well!''

'' I don't care!'' Terry repeated stubbornly. '' I don't trust those things.''

It was a good thing that Slate came back when he did, for Butch and Terry looked ready to launch into a full scale argument. '' That was Wayne.'' he said. '' Our flight is at seven thirty tomorrow morning. Does everyone know the plan?''

The plan he was referring to was how they were going to get through airport security. Wayne, Suit, Thompson, and River wouldn't have any problems, but the rebels were, well, rebels. Suit had had to fabricate IDs for them. If they didn't work…

'' I guess we'd better turn in as well then.'' Butch said. '' I'm going to talk to Vick for awhile, and then I'll go to bed myself.''

As he said this, an airplane soared through the inky sky above, creating a very loud roar. '' Night!'' Butch shouted over the din. He turned and headed back to the front of the hotel.

'' Jya na.'' Slate called after him, and then turned to Terry and Karla. '' I'm going to go to bed as well.'' he told them. '' Zero, wake me at five tomorrow morning.''

'' Aa.'' Zero responded.

Slate put his PET back into his coat. '' Goodnight.'' he wished Terry and Karla. '' I wouldn't stay up too late.''

'' I wish that they'd stop treating us like kids.'' Karla said in an annoyed tone as soon as Slate was out of earshot.

Terry shrugged. '' Well, we are the youngest…'' He shifted his feet a little. '' I still need to finish packing… Uh, if you're done with yours, can you help me? I'll make it up to you later.''

Karla looked amused. '' You're inviting me into your room? Oooh, sounds suspicious!''

'' N-no! Not like that!''

'' Reeeally? Well, you're hopeless when it comes to stuff like that, so I'll help.''

'' Thanks.'' Terry said, looking relieved. '' C'mon then.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' I thought I heard something…''

'' Heard what?'' Butch asked.

'' It sounded like the door to the terrace in the room below opened.'' Vick answered, getting out of the chair that he had been sitting in.

'' So?''

'' So?'' Vick repeated, turning around to face his friend. '' That's Terry's room down there! Slate's room is next to us, I heard him enter, and Karla's room is above us. These ceilings aren't all that thick, so I can hear when a door opens or closes pretty easily.''

Butch had no idea where this was going. '' What does that have to do with anything?''

'' You don't understand?'' Vick looked gleeful. '' _She still hasn't entered her room yet!_ She's either still outside, or in there with him!''

Butch looked at him as if he were a crazy man. '' You mean you're going to…''

'' Yeah! Spying!''

'' That's…''

'' But aren't you curious if there's anything going on between them?'' Vick asked, still with that look of glee. '' Aren't you Crushman, aren't you Beta?''

'' This doesn't concern me, therefore I have no interest.'' Butch's navi said, giving a typical Crushman answer.

'' I am a net navigator.'' Beta began. '' The human practices of mating are not appealing to me, nor are their practices of for-''

'' Screw you guys then!'' Vick burst before Beta finished. '' _I'm_ interested! Come on!''

'' I can't believe I'm doing this…'' Butch sighed as Vick opened the door to the terrace.

Vick stepped out into the night air and leaned over the railing. '' Shoot! I can hear voices, but not that clearly. Only one thing for it…'' he said as he swung a leg over the railing.

'' What – are – you – doing??!'' Butch hissed.

Vick swung his other leg over. There was a four inch ledge on the other side, so a careful person could crouch on it as long as he or she erred on the side of caution. '' I'm getting closer so I can hear better.'' Vick replied, grabbing on to the rail to steady himself.

'' Don't worry. It's not far to the ground, and there are bushes to catch me.''

'' Those are rose bushes!''

'' I'll be careful then.''

Butch rolled his eyes. Vick was certainly enthusiastic about this endeavor, as wrong as it was.

'' Ah! Now I can hear a bit more clearly!'' the geek said eagerly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terry opened the door to the terrace to let in some air to cool his stifling room down a bit. '' Karla, thanks again.'' he said, picking up a book and dropping it into his duffel.

'' I've already finished my packing, so it's okay.'' she said, finding a battlechip lying on the floor. '' Geez, where did you get all of these chips from? I don't have that many…''

Terry shrugged. '' Some I get from the cargo we steal from the trains, others from people. We do have friends out there you know.''

'' You carry all of them around with you?''

'' Naw.'' he answered. '' I usually have a handful at a time, and I also use the chip memory system. Not tomorrow though. We're not allowed to bring chips on board the airplane. We have to keep them in our luggage.''

He unfolded a pair of trousers that had been lent to him. '' I can't believe that we're going through all this trouble just to get on an airplane…''

'' Do you want to be arrested?'' Karla asked. '' As rebels, what would happen would be worse then our worst nightmares.''

_Nightmares…_ Terry had continued to have those dreams, all of which had involved that mystery girl and the row of corpses to some degree. The image returned to his mind as he thought about it. _No… Go away! Not now!_

'' Terry?'' Karla asked, looking concerned. '' You look funny…''

'' Nothing… I just need to clear my head…'' He got up and walked out onto the balcony. (This was when Vick was climbing over the rail.)

'' What's eating you?'' Karla asked, following him. '' Is there something wrong?''

'' I've just had a lot of stuff on my mind, that's all.'' he said. He didn't feel ready to discuss his dreams just yet. '' I mean, so much stuff has happened during the past year… Saito, Rockman, Lloyd, Arman… and now this. It's a lot to think about.''

'' I guess that's true.'' Karla said, resting her head on the rail. '' I suppose I can see where you're coming from…''

Once again, that feeling rose up inside Terry. However, this time he knew what it was. It was attraction, attraction to her. Attraction to her personality, presence, and qualities.

He leaned over, watching Kaze Airport in the distance, ablaze with lights. He decided to take a little risk.

'' The other night, when we were up on HQ's roof, you started to tell me something, but then you stopped yourself. What was it?''

Karla sighed. '' I guess there's no denying it… It is sort of embarrassing this way but… I kinda like you.''

'' Really?'' Terry asked. It must've taken a lot of courage to admit that to him.

'' Yeah.'' she said playfully. '' You try to act tough a lot, but you're really just an idiot. A sweet one, but an idiot nonetheless.''

Terry grinned sheepishly. '' Don't worry ma'am.'' he said with mock seriousness.

'' Your secret is safe with me.''

Karla looked embarrassed too, but she smiled as he gently put an arm around her. '' You really are a nice guy…''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vick leaned so far over at this point, that he would've fallen off of the ledge and would be stuck hanging from the pole if Butch hadn't yanked him back onto the balcony.

'' You are crazy!'' he hissed as he plopped the nerd back on his feet. '' What were you thinking?!''

Vick was completely unfazed. '' Hee hee.'' he giggled. '' It paid off big time! Just wait until you hear!''

Butch sighed. Vick armed with a piece of gossip could not bode we for anyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_kaze- _I'm sure you know this already, but it means 'wind'

_jya na- _see you

_aa_- an affirmative. I've seen it translated as 'yes', so that is what it will be

Terry's fear of flight was supposed to have been introduced in Chapter 5, but I guess I wore my bakahat when I was typing, as I must've accidentally skipped over those lines.

**Kawazoe Kazuma – **Correction has been made. Thanks a ton.


	10. Zephyrman's Hunch

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Zephyrman's Hunch

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning, a sleek, chartered limousine pulled up to a terminal at Kaze Airport. The occupants? The esteemed businessman Wayne Everitt and his associates.

In truth, these 'partners' were really Suit, Thompson, and River, along with the rebels. Wayne and his companions did not need assumed identities, just occupations. The rebels, on the other hand, had no such luxury, which had led to the current ruse. Suit had created fake IDs for the security scan, which should work fine. They hoped.

Terry had become Daniel Sulwest, an intern. He had had to forgo his beloved leather jacket for a suit, which he was not fond of. It was too stiff and hot, and the tie was surely cutting off his air supply. His shoes weren't as soft of comfortable as his sneakers, resulting in sore feet. _This had better work…_ he kept saying to himself.

Slate was now Daisuke Ito, a business partner of Wayne's. He looked very natural in this guise. He too wore a neatly pressed suit, and looked quite intimidating.

Next, Karla had become Azula Nerpelo. Suit had chosen this identity to play upon the fact that while her features were Amerropian, the light brown tone of her skin would trick a casual observer into believing that she was from a southern country. She had business attire like the others as well, save hers was for women. She wasn't wearing her bandanna, so her black hair was fully exposed.

Vick, in keeping with his Sharoan heritage, had chosen the first name Sergei, and a last name that was practically unpronounceable. He had considered trying to tame his hair, but had given up. He had donned a gray, pinstriped suit, which appeared too large on his skinny frame.

Finally, Butch was Sid Goro. He simply wore a button down shirt and khaki pants. Like Karla, he too had forgone his bandanna, revealing a crew cut of indeterminate color.

Inside the airport, it was amazing how many nationalities were represented. There were Namastians, Sharoans, Amerropians, Afrikaans, Asians, and many others, resulting in a unique buzz of dozens of languages and dialects.

Slate pulled a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and put them on. '' Where do we go to check or luggage?'' he asked his shorter friend.

'' Terminal C.'' Wayne answered. '' It's all neatly structured. First we go through security, check our bags in, and then, finally, board our craft.''

The wait to pass through security was excruciating. The line was long and first consisted of checking bags for prohibited objects, and then leaving any bags that were going on the plane. The passenger then reclaimed any carry on that he or she was bringing on board the plane. Finally, the PETs would be scanned. That was the most bothersome.

Wayne, who was the first of them to reach the counter, heaved his bag onto the conveyer belt that carried the luggage away, then he put his carry on through the security scanner, and finally, swiped his PET.

Next up was Slate. He passed through without a problem, until the moment of truth came: the ID scan.

'' PET.'' the worker at the machine said robotically, gesturing towards the scanner.

Slate placed his PET facedown on the device. There was a pause, and then the screen flashed his photo, his name, and OK. The worker waved him through, and a silent sigh of relief passed through the group. If those IDs hadn't worked, all of them would've been in trouble.

Of all of them, only Wayne and Karla had brought a carry on. The others wouldn't see their luggage again until they reached Elysium.

Wayne led them to the gate and gestured to the seats where other passengers were sitting, waiting for their flights to arrive. Some were reading, others were using their PETs, and some were simply waiting in silence. '' Sit and wait if you choose.'' Wayne said. '' Our plane leaves in twenty minutes. Oh! Here…'' He pulled an envelope out of his jacket and took several plastic slips from it. '' These are your boarding passes.'' he explained.

'' Your seating assignments are displayed too.''

'' It says that I'm on the window.'' Terry said as he took his. '' Aw man…''

'' Great.'' Butch said sarcastically. '' I'm right next to you.''

'' I appear to be across the aisle.'' Karla said, reading her ticket. '' I take it that you got us all seats together Wayne?''

'' Correct my dear.'' he replied. '' Always travel together.''

'' Yeah, but it's not like we're going to be able to speak to each other.'' Terry said to Karla. '' Unless the passengers don't mind us shouting across the aisle.''

'' Don't do that.'' River sighed. '' I could use a good sleep…''

Slate sat down on one of the infinitely uncomfortable plastic seats. Better for them to unwind now, as opposed to later, on a crowed airline.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The data screen lit up again as more data was sent to it. Zephyrman immediately began to sift through it to see if any passengers matched anyone on the national watch list. For the umpteenth time, a bitter thought drifted through his head: _Why am I doing this?_

His main function had been for battle, not for this! This was a job for a processor or a Program, not him!

His general appearance was humanoid. His face was colored green, a dark, forest green. His helmet resembled an old aviator's cap, it even had goggles, which were framed by rather silly looking miniature wings. His body suit was also green, and the navi symbol depicted cirrus clouds. Two metallic strips of armor originated at a point on his back, and expanded in a V shape until they ended atop his shoulders as trapezoidal shoulder pads. His legs were covered by two pieces of armor, one above his knees and his boots below. His gloves were unremarkable, save for a ridge that ran from his hand to his elbow.

The IDs of four people began to flash. '' Well, well…' he said to himself. It wasn't everyday that this happened. This flashing indicated that these people were on, or resembled people on the national watch list. They all looked rather inconspicuous. Three were male, and the other was female. There was a young man, a Japanese man, a burly fellow, and a girl with a tan. They were part of a business team apparently.

But when Zephyrman accessed more info on them, he discovered that they, or at least people that resembled them, had solved a case at End City, and had raised suspicion when they had abruptly left before authorities could speak with them.

He raised an eyebrow. It was his duty to report this, but if he caught them himself… it could be his ticket out of this dump.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' We are now seating rows 15-35 on flight 664 nonstop to Sydney International Airport.'' the intercom announced. '' Please have your boarding passes ready.''

'' That's us, business class.'' Wayne said, getting up and pulling his carry on out from under his chair. '' Let's go.''

After showing their passes, the passengers were led through a tubular walkway that directly connected with the plane. Navigating was a tad tricky, as the aisle was narrow and people were stowing baggage in the overhead bins, showing the people behind down considerable.

Terry located his seat and took it, with Butch squeezing in next to him. The seat was surprisingly comfy, and even had a charge socket for a PET, abeit designed to fit a Progress as opposed to a Link.

The seat in front of him had a pocket containing a safety manual and a tacky shopping magazine. There was also a flattened paper bag. '' What's this?'' Terry asked Butch, taking it out.

'' An airbag.'' Butch answered in an irritated tone.

'' What's it used for?''

'' If you get sick, you're supposed to throw up into it.''

'' Lovely.'' Terry said sarcastically as he replaced it.

Soon the flight attendants began to discuss the safety procedures, and talk about pressure loss, water landings, and loss of power did little to ease Terry's mind.

When the plane finally began to taxi towards the runway, Terry fastened his seat belt with dread. '' Don't worry.'' Dash said from the inside of his operator's coat. '' Be tough.''

Here it came, the dreaded moment. The plane began to rapidly accelerate as it sped down the runway. And then, almost as if by magic, the tires ceased to touch the ground and then they were away. The G's involved pressed Terry back into his seat, and when he hazarded a glance out the window, he saw Kaze City and Japan falling away. He turned back, sliding the plastic covering over the window. He did feel a little ill, and hoped that he wouldn't have to use the airbag after all.

Fortunately, this unpleasant sensation didn't last long. As the plane reached cruising height and leveled out, the force abated. Terry breathed a sigh. '' That… was not pleasant.''

'' Get used to it.'' Butch replied. '' The landing is more of the same.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The landing was indeed the same, enough to leave first time fliers a little green. The good thing though, was that feet and mind were far more steady on solid ground.

'' Buck up chap!'' Suit said cheerfully, slapping Terry on the back. '' Only one more flight, and then you'll be in good ol' Eden City.''

'' Thanks.'' Terry said unenthusiastically as he struggled to keep up with the others.

'' Hurry up hurry up!'' Wayne called from the front of the group. '' Time's a wastin'! You want to get to Elysium before nightfall don't you?''

'' How long will it take to get there?'' Vick asked. '' It can't take as long as it did to get here.''

They were now in Sydney International Airport, after a several hour long flight. Wayne had promised a short breather, and then they would take a private plane the rest of the journey.

They took an escalator down to the bottom floor of the airport. As they passed the circular conveyor belt, Terry's eyes passed over it. _You would think…_ he thought. _That after a 100 years they would have come up with a more efficient system…_

Down at the main lobby, Wayne frowned as he scanned the crowd. '' These people are too tall.'' he grumbled.

'' Uh, over there boss.'' Suit said. '' Da guy by da vending machines…''

'' Oh, thank you.''

The man Suit had spotted had seen them, and was making his way through the crowd. He had to be their pilot, for he wore the uniform.

'' Mr. Everitt!'' he called. '' I'm glad to see that you're okay!''

'' This is our captain, Tarrick.'' Wayne said. '' I take it that Paul and Mr. Vent are already on board?''

'' As is your luggage.'' Tarrick answered. '' Oh, you fellows must be Everitt's guests!'' he said cheerfully, shaking hands with the rebels.

'' Let's go to the plane now.'' Wayne told him. '' I want to leave T-Corp controlled territory ASAP.''

'' Trouble?''

'' Possibly. Someone knew that we were in End City.''

'' Right then, follow me.'' Tarrick instructed. He led them through a door marked EMPLOYEES ONLY, and from there onto the tarmac. From there they took a shuttle to their plane.

The plane was sleek and white, and was smaller then the commercial plane they had taken. The door had been folded down to reveal steps.

'' The Venier 922.'' Wayne said proudly. '' Crew of three, twenty passengers, and can almost break the sound barrier with some pushing.''

'' How long will this flight take?'' Butch asked.

'' A few hours.'' Tarrick answered. '' Provided we don't make any detours due to weather.''

The other pilot, Paul, stuck his head through the doorway. '' Ready sir? he asked. He was Afrikaan.

'' Right. Prepare for takeoff.'' Tarrick ordered as he ascended the steps.

The inside of the plane was a scaled down version of the commercial plane. There was a table at the back though.

Mr. Vent was the attendant. He gave a short bow when his boss and his companions entered.

Paul and Tarrick entered the cockpit, while Mr. Vent closed the door behind them, pulled the exit closed, and took his seat after the others had done so themselves. Once he did that, the cockpit intercom turned on. _All passengers, we are cleared for takeoff. _The plane began to taxi.

'' Steady.'' Terry said to himself. '' It'll be over soon…''

The engines began to let off a whine, the speed picked up, and they were away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They're almost at Elysium, bear with me.


	11. Turbulent Air No 922

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Turbulent Air No. 922

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' Gather round, gather round.'' Wayne commanded when the seat belt light was turned off. The table in the back of the cabin was what he was referring to.

As the group sat down, Mr. Vent came out with a tray of glasses and a bottle of red wine. Wayne took it from him and began to pour the bottle out. '' This is an '81. Good stuff.'' he said as he doled out the glasses as he finished filling them.

As he got to the last two glasses, he paused, his face conveyed the impression that he was trying to figure some difficult problem out. It seemed he gave up, for he turned and pointed the bottle towards Terry and Karla, who were sitting next to each other.

'' Legal?''

'' Yes.'' Karla said, frowning. '' We're both 22 years old.''

Wayne shrugged. '' Alright then.'' And he poured glasses for them as well. As he did so, the navis appeared on the table.

'' Whew, it's good to be back out here.'' Dash said as he stepped off of Terry's PET.

'' Being cooped up in there was stifling!''

'' That's odd.'' Terry observed. '' You never had any qualms about it before.''

Zero crossed his arms. '' Instinct.'' he said dryly. '' When a creature discovers something that it enjoys, it gets very attached to it. Like how people like only certain foods, it's because they enjoy it.''

'' That is true.'' Tyria said, studying her distorted reflection in one of the glasses.

'' We've always seen the world through a flat view screen, never like this.''

'' My thoughts exactly.'' Beta added. '' It's amazing what technology can do these days.''

'' Oh, is there a place where I can change back into my old clothes?'' Karla asked.

'' Sure, use the lavatory.'' Wayne replied. '' Don't worry, there are no cameras in there, just a smoke detector.''

'' Speaking of technology, what is Elysium's Net like?'' Butch asked once Karla had left with her carry on.

'' It's sufficient.'' Suit replied, as he was a moderator. '' It's mostly clusta'd round Eden City and a few other cities. A lot of the islands are spahsly populated, so da big Net doesn't reach em. It's enough fa practical purposes though.''

Slate sipped some of his wine. '' You mentioned a weapon that you've created. Now can you tell us what it is?''

'' I'm sorry, but I can't.'' Wayne sighed. '' I don't like secrets, but it isn't my job to tell you.''

Slate turned towards Thompson, who shook his head. '' We've got orders from the president himself. No dice. Security, you know.''

'' Mienru…'' Zero replied, sounding a bit more understanding now.

''Let's talk about something else then.'' Terry offered. '' Like, what do you plan to change about T-Corp?''

'' Our primary focus is social freedom.'' Wayne answered. '' T-Corp used the philosophy that a strong rule would maintain order. That is why dissenters vanish, and media restricted, to allegedly prevent mob rule. I suppose that is why there is an iron rule now. The Alva siblings are also part of the problem, as they have enacted quite a few of these restrictions. Apparently, they are not all that well-liked within the government, but they are the bosses, so they must be served. It'll be difficult to change, I'll admit, for in more recent years it's been individual governors and officers who've been the main problem.''

He took a long sip from his glass. '' But despite that, you can't deny that T-Corp has done some good as well.''

'' Like what?''

'' Well,'' Wayne began. '' The biggest thing probably concerns the environment. During the 20th and early 21st centuries, mankind selfishly polluted the Earth. They predicted that there would be some kind of collapse before now. But then T-Corp came along. They passed strict guidelines, and now look! Some species are slowly coming back from the brink of extinction, the air is getting cleaner, waste id no longer being pumped into the oceans, and clearer sources of energy are slowly becoming more and more abundant. There's no denying it, while it may be a dystopia in some regards, T-Corp saved us from ourselves!''

'' That is true…'' Butch admitted. '' Anything else?''

'' Nuclear weapons.'' Wayne responded readily. '' You all know that nuclear energy is now only used for energy, correct? In the past it was also used to create incredibly destructive weapons, called 'nukes' in layman's speak. Today, nukes are outlawed, and the blueprints have been destroyed. Since there is only one government now, the ban is not difficult to enforce.''

At this point, Karla came back, wearing her normal clothes, sans bandanna. '' I wish I had thought of that…'' Terry sighed, pulling at his collar.

'' Maybe you should have.'' she replied, pulling a piece of blue cloth from her carry on. She brushed some of her black hair away from her face and draped the cloth over her hair, and tied it at the back.

'' In conclusion.'' Wayne continued. '' Remember what I said before? T-Corp is an institution. Take that away, and I fear what would happen.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tarrick tried, unsuccessfully, to hold back a yawn. The plane was currently on autopilot, so he and Paul had very little to do, and the sight of clouds could get boring after a while.

A small red light began to blink on the display panel. Tarrick sighed and leaned forward. '' That's funny. Our heading is off by a few degrees. I could've sworn I had inputted it correctly…''

Paul sighed and typed the corrections in, yet the light continued to blink. '' Captain, the computer isn't accepting any input. Its locked us out.''

Tarrick uttered a curse and reached of the manual override, but that too proved to be ineffective. '' What the hell… This type of plane is supposed to be glitch proof!''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karla was using the reflection in one of the windows to straighten her bandanna to the way she liked it, when she noticed something odd. '' Hey, it looks like we're turning around!''

River peered out of a window on her side. All she saw was sky. '' You're right!'' she gasped.

The intercom switched on. '' Excuse me.'' It was Tarrick's voice. He sounded very annoyed. '' There seems to be a bug of some sort in the navigation system. Can one of you take care of it?''

Terry stood up. '' I'll go.'' he said. '' It'll help take my mind off of my acrophobia.''

'' Then go.'' Slate replied. '' Good luck.''

'' Thanks.'' Terry said, picking up his PET. '' Let's go Dash.'' '' Right.'' his navi replied.

The cockpit door slide open as he entered, and closed behind him. '' What's the problem?''

'' Something is screwing up our heading.'' Tarrick complained, clearly even more annoyed.

'' Is there a plug in port?''

'' Yeah.'' the pilot replied, gesturing towards the control board in frustration. '' Don't do anything too crazy in there.''

Terry raised his PET. '' Plug in, Dash.exe, transmission!''

Dash materialized, ready for a fight, but he found nothing. The cyberworld looked like it was running fine. There were no viruses attacking the mainframe, nor were there any distortions caused by bugs. '' Terry.'' he said. '' There's nothing here.'' He called up an input screen. When he tried to access it, he got nothing.

'' You need a password to enter the system.'' Tarrick told Terry. '' Without one, you can't get anywhere.''

'' What is the…'' Terry began, but a light began to flash on his holographic display.

'' Get away!!'' he shouted.

Dash looked up and quickly jumped back as a bolt of lightning hit where he had just been standing.

'' Good good.'' a voice said. '' You're pretty fast.''

A green navi dropped down from above and neatly landed on his feet. '' Who are you?!'' Dash demanded.

'' I am Zephyrman.exe!'' the newcomer proclaimed. '' The one who shall expose you!''

'' Expose us? What do you mean?''

'' I work at Kaze Airport.'' Zephyrman replied. '' Your fake IDs may have gotten you past the scanner, but your photos did resemble suspects on the watch list, so I followed you all the way out here! I've heard everything! Namely, your treasonous plan for a coup!''

Dash gritted his teeth. '' What are you going to do?''

'' I'm going to turn this plane around.'' the goggled navi responded. '' And turn you into the authorities.''

'' How did you get into the system without a password?'' Terry demanded.

Zephyrman smiled to himself. '' Perceptive, aren't you? I work at an _airport_. That gives me the authority to bypass protection like that.''

'' Then we're definitely not letting you escape!'' Terry said. He reached into his pocket to pull out a chip, but there was nothing. _Oh yeah…_ he thought. This wasn't his jacket, and his chips were still inside his bag, which was currently in the belly of the plane, no help to him here. He would have to reply solely on the chip memory system.

'' Airshot!'' he said, selecting the chip. '' Slot in!''

Dash's glove morphed into the air blaster. Quickly, he fired it, letting off a _pumf_ sound. Zephyrman hopped backwards and held out a hand. '' Trade Winds!'' A tornado whirled out of his hand and headed for Dash.

Terry selected another chip. '' Areasteal!''

Dash warped away from the tornado and disappeared. Zephyrman, however, smirked and pointed a finger behind him. From that finger he fired a bolt of lightning. Dash gave a cry as it hit him and he crashed to the ground.

'' I figured that you would try something like that.'' Zephyrman taunted, turning fully around. '' What a transparent technique.''

Dash ignored him and fired several buster shots from a kneeling position. His opponent winced as a few shots left scorches on his dark green bodysuit. He retaliated by opening small panels on his shoulder pads, revealing a rack of mini rockets. '' Uh oh.'' was all Dash could say.

Zephyrman began to fire dozens of these at Dash, who hastily jumped to his feet and began running as fast as he could. '' Whaaaaaaghhh!'' he cried, trying to stay one step ahead of the explosions. It looked almost comical.

Zephyrman laughed, clearly enjoying the sight. '' Ha ha ha ha! I was hoping you would be fast, and you are! This is great!''

In frustration, Dash blindly fired a shot in his opponent's direction. '' Ahg!'' the aviator navi sputtered as it hit him in the face, breaking his concentration, and his attack.

'' Why you… Take this!'' he yelled, shooting another bolt of lightning. '' Whoa!'' Dash took a half step back to dodge the bolt. He then resumed firing with his buster, forcing Zephyrman to shield himself.

'' I won't be able to keep this up.'' Dash grunted. '' I need chips!''

'' Sorry.'' Terry said, grimacing. '' I just got the worst draw ever. Two Stone Cubes, Sword, Mini Bomb, and Bronze Fist.''

'' Send me the fist!'' Dash shouted.

'' Very well. Slot in, Bronze Fist!''

Dash's glove was replaced by a bronze gauntlet. '' Urrraah!''

Zephyrman grunted as Dash punched him. Dash prepared for another blow, when he heard a _cachunk_, and then felt a brief flash of pain as something sliced his face. He stepped back to see that curved blades had popped out of the ridges on his opponent's gloves. '' A concealed weapon?''

'' Congrats captain obvious.'' Zephyrman snarled. '' When I'm through with you, all that'll be left will be pieces of diced data! Yahh!''

Terry quickly slot in the Sword. Dash ducked a slash located at eye level, and then parried another one from the other blade. He then made a slash of his own, which Zephyrman blocked with crossed blades. Dash pulled his sword back, whirled around, and kicked the taller navi in the chin.

His adversary threw him off and made a two handed thrust, but came up short. Dash took advantage of this boner to leap back and out of the blades' ranges. '' Terry!'' he called. '' Send me the two Stone Cubes, now!''

Terry gave him a puzzled look. What would he do with those? Sure, he could shoot them around with wind chips, but he didn't have any on hand.

'' Just send them!'' Dash shouted. It got annoying when his operator questioned his strategies.

'' Fine fine.'' Terry said hastily, slotting in the first chip, which materialized and crashed down on the battlefield. '' And here's the second one!'' This one materialized and crashed into the ground with equal force.

Zephyrman looked puzzled. He was obviously thinking along the same lines as Terry.

'' You don't have anything that can utilize those.'' he said. '' What's the point?''

'' This!'' Dash shouted, slicing one of the cubes in two with several sword swings. He kicked the top half off, jumped onto the base, and then jumped onto the second cube. From there, he leapt off of it and made a downwards slash. With the added force, it should deliver a potential _log out_ blow.

But Zephyrman raised his arms over his head, and grunted as Dash's sword clang against it. The sword then cracked, and shattered, much to Dash's surprise. '' How did that happen?!''

'' You must've damaged it when you sliced the Stone Cube.'' Zephyrman suggested.

'' And the shock just now must've done it in.'' If Dash had been programmed to swear, he would've. Terry however, did.

'' Shit! Nothing is going well!'' The fact that he had just gotten an even worse draw didn't help matters.

'' You mean you're losing?!'' Paul said in a panicked tone.

'' Not exactly.'' Terry grumbled. '' Just having terrible luck with my chips.''

As he said this the cockpit door slid open, and Butch entered. '' What's taking so long?''

'' Butch!'' Terry said in surprise. '' A navi has taken the plane over! He's from Kaze Airport!''

'' We figured it was something like that.'' Butch said. '' What's taking you so long to beat him?''

'' Bad chips.''

Butch sighed and held his PET out. '' Plug in.''

Crushman materialized in front of Dash, much to Zephyrman's surprise. '' Another one?!'' he cried. '' Dammit!'' He pointed a finger in their direction. '' Be gone! Thunderbolt!'' The bolt instantly crossed the distance between the two, leaving a scorch on Crushman's armor, but nothing more.

'' Wha- what?!'' Zephyrman exclaimed. '' That makes no sense! Metal conducts electricity, so why aren't you hurt?!''

'' That's the result of long and hard customizing!'' Butch said proudly. '' I got tired of being dusted, see?''

Crushman grabbed one of the Stone Cube halves and chucked it at the now less intimidating Zephyrman. He blew it apart with another Thunderbolt, but the second piece nailed him in the stomach, sending him flying across the floor. He slowly struggled to his feet, vomiting pixels as he did so. '' Koff, koff! Damn you!'' he gasped. '' Trade Winds!''

He shot another tornado at the two, this one throwing gravel pebbles from the blasted rock everywhere.

Terry finally found a desirable chip. '' Superkitakaze!'' he called. '' Slot in!'' A cold wind blew, canceling out Zephyrman's Trade Winds.

'' Take this too!'' Terry added. '' Mega Boomerang!''

Dash's hand morphed into a boomerang launcher. '' Go!'' he cried, firing it.

Zephyrman easily sidestepped it. '' Did you really think that something that simple would work on me?'' he scoffed.

'' Aren't you forgetting?'' Dash sighed. '' Boomerangs always come back…''

Zephyrman suddenly tensed up, and lurched forward, eyes wide. The boomerang was sticking out of his back.

'' Yet sometimes…'' Dash smirked. '' It's the simple things that come through.''

Zephyrman visibly winced in pain as he ripped it out of his back. Dash fired his buster again, but Zephyrman leapt into the air and used his wind attribute to stay afloat, out of range.

'' Now how are we going to hit him?'' Dash asked.

'' What chips do you have?'' Butch asked his companion.

'' Mini Bomb, Fujin Racket, Cannon, Mark Cannon, and Count Bomb.'' Terry recited.

Butch sratched his chin. '' I have a Wind… How about we…''

'' But he's too high, and our placement has to be perfect!''

'' Let's just give it a try.'' Butch insisted. '' Slot in, Wind!''

A Windbox virus appeared and began to blow a high speed air blast. Crushman placed in upside down, so that it pointed straight up into the air. Then he grabbed the remaining Stone Cube and lobbed that into the stream. Fortunately, it was just strong enough to support the rock.

From his high position, Zephyrman was puzzled. _What the devil are they doing?_

'' Now, how do we get up there?'' Dash wondered.

Crushman looked at him.

'' Oh no…'' Dash paled, looking horrified.

'' Sorry.'' Crushman knelt down. '' You should be light enough.''

Dash sighed, '' You owe me big time…''

Reluctantly, he walked back several paces, and then ran towards Crushman. When he stepped onto his cupped hands, he was flung high into the air.

'' What the!'' Zephyrman cried as Dash just barely managed to wrap his arms around his legs, dragging him down.

The two slammed into the ground, Dash on top. He quickly leapt away as Terry slotted in the final chip. '' Fujin Racket!''

Dash used it to blow the cube out of the stream. Zephyrman finally realized, far too late, what all of the set up had been for.

'' N-NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!''

_BOOM_

With the navi deleted, Tarrick was able to give Dash the code to enter the computer and restore the heading data.

'' Thanks Butch. I guess I need the help.'' Terry said as he plugged out.

Butch smiled. '' Anytime kid.'' he said as the two rejoined their friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_mienru_- I can see

Zephyrman's design has changed quite a bit. He started out being very Swallowman-esque, then became some kind of bird man mecha, and finally became what he is now, an aviator. He now has the dubious honor of dying in the most embarrassing way possible: Death by Stone Cube.

Now my only problem is that I've caught up to myself, and don't have a completed chapter after this…


	12. Eden City

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Eden City

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young man stood in front of Lloyd Alva's desk, looking very unwary. '' With all due respect sir…'' he slowly began. '' You did hear what I just said, didn't you?'' He had to tread very carefully here; one false word and his career would be over.

'' I did.'' Lloyd replied, continuing to type at his laptop without looking up. '' You told me about what had happened at Kaze Airport.''

'' Yessir!'' the man said, relieved that he hadn't received the boot. '' A worker navi, Zephyrman.exe, left his post to allegedly pursue several suspicious passengers…''

'' Resulting in many delays as the staff tried to figure out where he had gone.'' Lloyd finished for him. '' Yes, I know. You may leave now.'' The man gave a polite bow and hurried away.

'' Why would you be interested about this?'' Solinar asked from Lloyd's PET. '' This isn't a big incident. It should be beneath our concern.''

'' That is true.'' Lloyd replied. '' But take a look at this.'' He transmitted a file to his PET. Obediently, Solinar opened up a viewing window. '' This are the security records of all of the passengers on the plane that Zephyrman followed.'' Lloyd explained. He hit a new button on his keyboard. '' These are the passengers that roused his suspicion.'' Several of the passenger ID photos began to blink. '' Recognize any of them?''

'' I see.'' Solinar rubbed his chin. '' These are four of the rebels…''

'' Correct.'' Lloyd said. '' We've checked their itinerary, and their ultimate destination will be Elysium.''

'' Elysium? Why are they going there?'' Solinar frowned. '' So, what are we going to do about them?''

'' Well,'' Lloyd began. '' According to the Amendment of 2067, legally, we can do nothing that would interfere in the matters of an independent country without their consent.''

'' Maybe they went there to seek asylum?'' Solinar suggested.

'' Possibly…'' Lloyd muttered. He began to type on his laptop again. '' Anyway, since I have no political power over there, I can't demand extradition, however…'' He accessed the T-Corp Archives. '' Who says they need to be here for me to have vengeance?''

'' Then what will you do sir?''

'' There!'' Lloyd smirked as he found what he wanted in the criminal database. '' T-Corp has various mercenaries under its power.'' he began. '' No matter where they are, I, as Chairman, can find a way to contact them.''

'' So you're going to hire an assassin? But do any operate in that area?''

'' A few.'' Lloyd said. '' Let's see… narrow down the search… here we are! The Scythe!''

'' The Scythe? Sounds too theatrical.'' Solinar said, unimpressed. '' Why don't you just send me to take care of them? I'm not designed for long range like Nii-chan, but I could still get over there. I could easily make it look like an accident.''

Lloyd shook his head. '' No my little navi. You see, Scythe is different then the others. He used to be a serial killer. T-Corp recognized a potential talent, and took him under our wing. He would work for us in exchange for amnesty.''

Solinar was not happy at being belittled, but there was nothing he could do about that.

'' As you say sir…''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' There there!'' Wayne said excitedly, eagerly pointing at something throw the plane window. '' Elysium!''

Below them, the sea was churning, but off in the distance the coastline of an island could be seen, as well as the distant lights of a city.

Karla squinted out at the growing dusk. '' What're those things out there near the shore?'' she asked. '' They look like large fans…''

'' Those are wind mills.'' Wayne answered. '' Since we do get a steady ocean breeze, we decided to put it to good use. The wind spins the blades, which in turn spin turbines, which generate electricity. It's pretty reliable, and we supplement it with other forms of power generation, namely…''

'' Some other time, okay?'' River said, cutting him off. '' Isn't it odd that there's a city like this way out here?''

Slate gazed out of his window, only half paying attention. '' It's unusual… I'll say that…''

'' Wake up! Wake up!'' Vick called, enthusiastically shaking Terry, who had fallen asleep. '' Come and see this! This ain't no time to sleep!''

'' Ahg! Knock it off!'' Terry cried as his slumber was rudely broken. '' Geez, that was my first dreamless sleep in ages…''

Vick cocked an eyebrow. '' You speak like that's a good thing…''

'' It is!'' Terry blurted. '' For the past several weeks there's been this weird girl in my dreams, and it's really beginning to annoy me!'' No one said anything to this.

'' I didn't have a sister, did I?'' Terry asked, directing his question to Slate.

'' Of course not.'' Slate said, looking a little uncomfortable. '' You know that.'' He turned away in his seat, so that no one could read his face. Zero noticed this however.

'' _Daijoubu_ _desu ka?_'' he whispered.

'' _Iie_ Zero…'' Slate sighed. '' I made the right decision back _then_, and I'm not going to speak of it anymore.''

Zero's hologram faded away as he returned to the PET. '' If you say so Akira-sama.''

In the meantime, Tarrick had turned the seatbelt sign on, so everyone who wasn't in their seats had to return to them. The landing didn't seem as bad this time around, but acrophobic Terry wasn't disappointed that they wouldn't be on another one of these ''flying cigars'' for a while.

The airport that they landed in this time wasn't as large as Kaze's had been. The focus here seemed to be more on cargo then passengers, as most of the planes they saw were for flying shipment containers. The airport itself served as a blazing beacon, nearly as bright as Eden City.

When the plane finally stopped taxiing, Tarrick's voice came over the intercom. '' This is the end of the lines folks. We've arrived in Eden Airport, Eden City, Elysium.''

'' Finally.'' Butch sighed as he unbuckled. '' I can't believe what we had to go through to get here.''

'' What are we going to do about our luggage?'' Vick asked Wayne. '' Are we going to pick it up before leaving or…''

Wayne pulled his carry on out from underneath his seat. '' Your bags will be sent directly to your hotel, so there's no need to pick them up here.'' he explained.

'' Not another hotel…'' Terry groaned.

'' Don't worry.'' Wayne told him. '' The place you'll be staying at is the Elysium Federal Hotel, where diplomats and other dignitaries say. It's very high class. Now come, let us depart.''

As they exited the craft, a wall of tropical humidity hit them, as Elysium was located fairly close to the equator. The heat would be a change from the temperance the rebels were used to in Japan. Another adjustment they would have to make would be the time. They had flown east, so they had gained hours during the flight, so while in Sydney it had been midday when they had left, it was now sundown in Elysium. While the PET's clock automatically adjusted itself to compensate, the difference could wreak havoc with the body's internal clock.

Surprisingly, there were already people waiting for them on the tarmac. A deeply tan man wearing a short sleeve tunic was waiting for them, flanked by two guards. When he saw the passengers descend the ramp, his face lit up with a broad smile. '' Welcome back Mr. Everrit!'' he called.

'' Oh!'' Wayne said, pleasantly surprised. '' Mr. Vice President!''

'' Vice President?'' Terry said in a whisper to River.

'' Right.'' she said, nodding. '' His name's Juan Gyre. He's a much respected person.''

'' Should I kneel?''

Juan gave a nod to the rebels. '' I see that your mission succeeded Everrit.'' he said.

'' Welcome to Elysium!''

'' Are there any other rebel groups here?'' Karla asked the Vice President.

'' Not yet.'' Juan answered. '' You are the first ones. The others are arriving around a month from today, and our coup will take place about a week afterwards. We've had a decent turnout.''

'' Anyway,'' he continued. '' Follow me. You're in for a treat.''

'' Really?'' Terry perked up.

'' Yes.'' Juan replied, smiling. '' A private dinner at the Elysium Federal Hotel with Preston Wilder himself. Come, follow me.''

He led them off of the tarmac towards the parking lot. There, a limousine was waiting for them. When the driver opened the door for them, Juan politely gestured for them to enter. The interior contained two wide seats facing each other. It was a tight fit, but it was able to fit all ten of them.

'' Once again, I welcome you to our country.'' Juan said as they got underway.

Slate managed to cross his arms, despite being compromised for space. '' Juan-sama,'' he said. '' Could you enlighten me on Elysium's history? I am very curious to find out how a place out here appears to be so prosperous.''

'' Why certainly.'' Juan said. '' Elysium was first used as a minor airstrip by the Japanese during World War II. It was liberated by West Amerropia's island hopping strategy during the Battle of the Pacific.''

'' World War II was a horrible scar on our country's history…'' Slate muttered, more to himself then to the others.

Juan nodded. '' Yes, the worst war in recorded history… until the chaos of the Outbreak that is… Anyway, during the late 1970s, mineral deposits were discovered, and a lucrative mining business began. Later, when the Internet was just beginning to be implemented, something even better was discovered: oil, or black gold, as some call it.''

'' Wayne told us about that.'' Vick said, pressed against the side of the door by Butch's larger frame. '' That was how this country gained its economic height.''

Juan nodded again. '' Yes. Then the Outbreak came… Since we are fairly remote, and our Internet isn't as widespread, our country wasn't affected too badly.'' Now the limo was beginning to enter the city proper. Juan paused his lecture to allow the rebels time to observe the new city that lay before them.

Eden City was obviously not as sprawling as Tokyo or Densan. It looked to be much smaller, as it appeared to just consist of the urban, downtown areas of a typical city. That being said, it was still an impressive sight, with lit up skyscrapers alongside smaller, but no less brightly lit, buildings. There were scores of people outside on the streets, going about whatever business a person would have at this time. There weren't a large amount of cars on the road, probably due either to the elevated monorail train that ran above the street, or the population, which was probably smaller than a city on the mainland.

'' _Tsugoi…_'' Slate muttered in awe. '' It's amazing that a city like this is all the way out here…''

Wayne smirked. '' I never get tired of hearing that. There's a lot of money invested in this city by several oil companies, as oil has been our main export for decades. More recently though, we've added computer chips to the mix. While we may have withdrawn from world politics, our economy is still going strong.''

'' I bet T-Corp doesn't like that.'' Karla remarked.

Juan smiled. '' That's true, but they tied their own hands with the Amendment of 2067. They can't touch us without our approval, so that's why this country was chosen as a staging area. How ironic, that one of their own laws could be their undoing.''

'' And speaking of laws, here we are.'' Wayne said, peeking through the limo's window.

They had parked in front of what appeared to be the largest skyscraper in the area. Its exterior was mostly made from glass panels supported by steel beams, so that it too was brightly illuminated. The ornate entrance was flanked by two footmen, whose costumes were no less elegant.

The driver came around to open the door so that the passengers could egress. Juan, Wayne, and the rebels got out, but Suit, River and Thompson remained in the vehicle.

'' You're not coming?'' Terry asked.

'' No.'' Thompson answered. '' Suit and I have jobs to go to tomorrow, and River is still a student. We have to go back to our homes.''

'' So, is this goodbye?'' Karla asked.

'' Fa now, Ah guess.'' Suit said, leaning forward to get a better view. '' Don't worry though, we'll meet again 'fore this is ovah.''

'' Send me a shout sometime.'' River said, smiling. '' I'd love to see you guys again.''

Terry smiled too. '' Deal then. I'll look forward to it.''

And then… the driver resumed his position behind the wheel and drove off. Now there were no familiars. Vick, Terry, and Karla, the 'kids' of the group were now complete strangers in this new and unfamiliar place.

'' … I regret that Wilder is not able to meet you here personally.'' Juan was saying as they entered the building's lobby, every bit as ornate as the entrance.

'' We understand.'' Slate replied, gazing around. People were passing through, carrying stuff, or heading home for the night.

'' Is the entire government run in this one building?'' Vick asked. '' You must be pressed for space.''

'' That's why it isn't.'' Juan replied. '' This is basically the bureaucracy hub. The chamber for congressional meetings is on the other side of town, while the Net Administration, where your friend Suit works, is several blocks down.''

They had reached an elevator bank. Juan hit the call button. '' The Federal Elysium Hotel is connected to this building. You'll be staying here for the duration of your visit.'' One of the lights on the bank lit up. They walked over to the corresponding elevator, standing back to allow a man pushing a hand truck to exit. Once the doors slid shut, Juan pressed a button on the panel, and with a lurch, the elevator began to move.

When the doors reopened, Juan led them down a hallway that eventually opened up into what appeared to be a large dining hall. '' What is this?'' Butch asked, looking around.

'' This is the hotel's restaurant.'' Wayne replied.

Circular tables had been moved against the wall to make room for a banquet table in the center of the room. Silverware and plates had been set, and chairs had been pulled up to it. A figure was sitting at the far end of it, but he rose when the group entered the room.

'' This man is…'' Juan said, holding his hand out in his direction. '' …the president of Elysium, Preston Wilder!''

Wilder looked to be in his early to mid seventies. He had a regal appearance, wearing a formal dinner jacket and his combed back gray hair and mustache. He appeared to be in good health, except for a slight belly. He had a friendly, professional aura around him. When he spoke, he had a culture, precise tone. '' Greetings, all of you.'' he said. '' I never thought that we would be meeting like this. '' This was directed towards Slate.

Slate looked a little sheepish. '' Well, Wilder-sama, it is an honor to finally meet you face to face.'' The two shook hands. '' Now you can kneel.'' Dash whispered in his operator's ear.

Wilder left him, and went to each of the others in turn. Terry had never met someone so high up on the social ladder, so he was caught a bit off guard by the man's respect for them, rebels, the dregs of society. _Looks like the saying about not judging people by their appearance really is true. _he thought.

'' Well, I am pleased to meet all of you.'' Preston said. '' Now, I'm sure that you are all starving, so let us cease our salutations and eat. As he said this, everyone sat down at the table, and waiters from the kitchen delivered them menus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Terry entered his room in the building, and immediately flopped down on the bed, exhausted and full of good food. As promised, his bag was resting at the bed's foot.

He sighed, threw off his jacket, and then turned to get a good look at his room. Next to his bed as a lamp stand with a PET charger, fitted for a Link. A wardrobe was provided across the room for his clothes, while a closet was also provided for shoes and coats. It also contained fresh bed sheets. In one corner of the bedroom was a door that led to a unit bath, and another door led to the living and kitchen area. The kitchen had a minifridge for drinks. There was no food in it, for they could simply eat at the restaurant for free whenever they wanted. A sink and table were also there. Across from that was a giant glass window which provided a view of the city. Since it was nighttime, blinds had been drawn over it. Several couches and a large flat screen television completed the living area. This place would be his home for the next month at least.

'' Ugg, I'm so tired…'' he muttered into his bed sheets. '' I'm not surprised.'' Dash answered. '' It's been a difficult trip.''

'' Tell me about it…'' Terry groaned. '' Attacked by samurai, attacked in midair… I hope that this is worth it… although the food certainly was.'' He flipped over onto his stomach and took out his PET from his jeans pocket. '' What're your impressions so far?''

'' Well, this seems to be a nice place.'' Dash began. '' Mr. Wilder seems to be a highly intelligent man.'' During their meeting, Juan, Wayne, Slate, and Wilder had had an in-depth discussion over politics and such. Terry hadn't understood much of it, but he could tell that the president was very sharp around this topic, which made sense, given that he had served in T-Corp and was governing his own nation.

'' So what are we going to do tomorrow?'' Dash asked.

'' Vick, Karla and I are going to walk around and explore the city.'' Terry replied. '' I hope that there's some good stuff to see…''

'' I suggest you press your advantage.'' Dash said, smiling to himself.

'' What do you mean?'' Terry asked. '' Are you referring to…''

'' Yep.'' his navi replied, grinning. '' You should act quickly, or you could lose her!''

'' Okay, now you're just trying to mess with me.'' Terry scowled. '' Since when did you know anything about love?''

'' Ah ha!'' Dash exclaimed in triumph. '' So you admit it! You _do_ like her, don't you!''

'' Err…'' Terry began, adopting the bashful look adults get when embarrassed. '' So… so what?!''

The green navi looked highly amused. '' Just teasing ya, that's all. I think that it's a great thing, really.''

Terry rubbed his head. '' You're going to be the death of me… Why don't we continue this tomorrow, when I'm not so worn out?''

'' Fine then.''

'' Night.'' Terry said, placing his PET in the charger and turning the lamp off without bothering to change into pajamas. Soon, he was fast asleep.

**Author's Notes: **Whew, this was a long chapter, and I really dragged out the writing… but it's done. Now a rather eventful story arc begins. Time to meet some new characters, and some new enemies.

A note on Slate's usage of _sama_: while it's most often translated as 'master', or 'lord', it can also be used for someone of higher standing then the speaker, such as a boss, or merely someone you have a large amount of respect for. So when Slate says, '' Wilder-sama'', he doesn't mean, '' Master Wilder.''

And Juan's last name, Gyre, is a term for the currents in the Northern Pacific.


	13. Explorations

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Explorations

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terry awoke to his PET's alarm going off. Blindly, he reached for it to switch it off, but only succeeded in knocking it off of the nightstand and onto the floor. '' Hey! Watch it!'' Dash cried in alarm.

'' Sorry 'bout that.'' Terry muttered, picking his PET up. '' What time is it?''

'' Just after 8:30am.'' Dash replied, carefully studying his operator's hands should he be dropped without warning again.

Terry sat up and got off of his bed and stretched. '' Guess I'd better get a shower then...''

'' By the way,'' Dash said as Terry began to get undressed. '' Someone seems to have set up a private bank account for our personal use. There appears to be five hundred West Amerropian dollars in it already.''

'' How much would that be in yen?''

'' 58955 I believe.'' Dash answered, instantly calculating the sum in his head.

Terry smirked. '' Heh, I doubt they'd give us more, even if we asked nicely.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The others, sans Slate, had already gotten to the restaurant and were already eating breakfast when Terry arrived. '' Hi.'' He said simply, sliding into a table seat and grabbing a breakfast menu.

Vick looked up from some pancakes that he was eating. '' Oh hi. Here, take this.'' He passed a small booklet over.

Terry picked it up and began flipping through the pages. '' What is this thing?''

'' List of rules and regulations for the city and Net.'' Butch answered from a bowl of oatmeal. '' Like back home, you can't use battlechips in Internet City.''

'' Well, it's not like I'm expecting to be attacked here.'' Terry replied, pushing the book back to Vick. '' I would like to see if there are any netbattle arcades around though.''

Beta opened a map of the city that he had downloaded. '' There are 5 locations in the realworld.'' He said as the locations on the map lit up. '' And there is one in Internet City. The realworld locations are more economic, as they are free, while the stadium in Internet City has an entrance fee of 150 dollars, or 17686.5 yen.''

Terry gave a low whistle. '' Expensive.''

'' Why are boys always so interested in netbattling?'' Karla wondered. '' I know that it's fun, but not why every moment of their waking lives are devoted to it.''

'' Hmph, netbattling is not just some game!'' Terry said in indignation. '' You should know that!'' He turned back to Vick. '' By the way, can I copy that map?''

'' Sure, take it.''

Terry took the touch pen from his PET, and used it to touch the screen of Vick's. Then he traced a square in the air above it, creating a holographic window to display the map.

'' Thanks.'' He said, closing the window and replacing the pen.

'' Now that you've avoided an argument...'' Butch said evenly, putting his finished oatmeal down. '' What are your plans for the day?''

'' Terry, Vick, and I are going out to explore the city for the day.'' Karla explained.

'' By the way, where's Slate?''

Butch shrugged. '' Dunno. I have to meet him in a quarter of an hour though.''

Vick put his silverware down on his now empty plate.'' Well,'' he said, looking around. '' It appears that all of us are finished with our food. Shall we leave?''

'' Hey wait!'' Terry cried in distress. '' I can't leave now, I haven't even ordered breakfast yet!''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later, Zero and Crushman were exploring Internet City. Its artificial sun provided a pleasant warmth, while the light glinted off of the gray skyscrapers and the intricate transparent, glass walkways above the streets.

The streets themselves were filled with navis and Programs. Some were walking to private appointments, others were talking, gossiping, to one another, and some others were simply hanging out.

'' This doesn't seem to be too different from the Cities back home.'' Crushman stated, watching a giant video billboard that was advertising fashion accessories.

'' Not entirely true.'' Zero said in reply. '' The atmosphere is lighter...'' Several child navis began to point and giggle at the two.

'' _Lookit! He's so big!'' _

'' _And the other guy has long hair!''_

'' _Hee hee, they both look so funny!''_

'' Run along children, shoo, shoo!'' Zero said frowning, shooing them off. The kids ran off, giggling even more loudly than before. '' The atmosphere is lighter.'' Zero said, continuing from where he left off. '' People's minds are free, and security isn't as heavy.''

Crushman paused to consider this. Zero had a point. It was true that there were small patrols of the local law enforcement seen every once in a while, but their presence was not overwhelming, as it was on T-Corp controlled nets.

They continued to walk. The crowd began to thicken a bit, and stalls began to show on the sides of streets. The navis here were browsing goods that merchants were loudly advertising. It would seem that they had walked into a bazaar of some sort.

'' Pardon!'' someone called. Nonetheless, a mass collided with Zero from behind all the same, followed by a cry of dismay, and the sound of a box falling to the ground and its contents spilling onto the street.

Zero and Crushman looked down to see a Normal Navi kneeling on the ground. He was frantically trying to pick up scattered data disks and place them back into his box.

'' Sorry, sorry!'' he said hastily when he looked up. Because he was a Normal Navi, he sounded and looked exactly like Beta, save for a purple and orange color scheme as opposed to a green and yellow one.

'' No, I'm the one at fault.'' Zero insisted, handing the navi several disks that he had missed.

'' Oh thanks!'' the navi said, putting them back into the box. He held out a hand. '' I'm Tjskrl, by the way. Pleased to meet you.'' Zero gave the navi a perplexed look as they shook hands. What kind of human would name a navi _that_?

If Tjskrl had had a mouth, he would've grinned. '' Difficult to pronounce with no vowels eh?'' He shifted the box to under his arm. '' By the by, I've never seen you guys before. Are you tourists?''

Crushman shook his head. '' No, not really.''

'' Oh.'' Tjskrl said, continuing to look them over. '' You do look like fighters though... Are you netbattlers?'' Zero nodded.

Even though his face was static, Tjskrl still managed to make himself appear happy.

'' Do you need any battlechips? I can sell you a bunch!'' Zero cocked his brow.

'' Oh! Pardon me.'' Tjskrl said in haste. '' You see, my operator and I run a chip shop in the realworld.''

'' Sorry.'' Zero said, stepping aside to allow another navi to pass. '' We're not interested.''

'' Ah please?'' the Normal Navi pleaded. '' There're lots of viruses over here that I bet you've never seen!''

'' Try me.'' Zero challenged.

His stubborn adversary began to think of a virus, but then stopped, and his glowing white eyes widened a bit. '' Wait a minute...'' He squinted. '' Hey... I think I _have_ seen you before...''

_Great. _Zero thought. _Just what I need right now..._

'' Could it be?'' Tjskrl hazarded, sounding as amazed as his Emotion Program would allow. '' A-Are you Zero.exe? _THE _Zero.exe?!''

'' Yes.'' Zero muttered under his breath, looking like he wanted nothing more than to give this fellow a karate chop to the neck.

'' Oh wow!'' Tjskrl cried, drawing some curious stares from those nearby. Tjskrl didn't see this and instead turned towards Crushman. '' And you must be?''

'' Crushman.'' The hulking figure replied. '' Crushman.exe.''

'' Pleased to make your acquaintance sir.'' Tjskrl replied, bowing deeply. '' Still... Are you absolutely, positively sure that you're not interested?''

Zero heaved a sigh. '' I'll leave the final decision to my operator.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terry brought the map up on his PET again and frowned as he tried to decipher it.

'' Something the matter, Netbattle _Otaku_?'' Karla asked as she and Vick came up behind him.

'' Don't call me an _otaku_.'' Terry grumbled as he studied the map.

Eden City was proving to be pretty lively. Lots of people were out on the streets as well, going about whatever business they had, if any. All of them were tan to some degree, which had prompted Terry to comment that his fairer skin made him feel out of place. Shops and cafes lined the sidewalks in this part of town, and most were filled with customers.

Finally, Terry closed the map. '' The arcade is that way.'' he said, pointing to the east.

Vick adjusted his glasses, resulting in a painful flash of light. '' Right, okay. When will you be done dragging us around the city?''

'' No one said that you two had to come with me.'' Terry replied, disgruntled as he pocketed his PET.

'' You'll get lonely.''

Terry gave a 'hmph!' and began to walk again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The arcade had a big sign advertising its netbattle machine, so it was very hard to miss. The front room was filled with the typical games and sounds one would expect to find. The back room as considerably larger, and housed the machine.

The room here was dimmed, with the large machine in its center. A large crowd of teenagers were gathered around it to watch a battle between a Heelnavi and a generic navi, which was being displayed over head by a hologram projector and illuminated by several powerful light sources. It was a piece of hardware one would expect to see in a stadium, rather than an arcade.

The two combatants charged each other, and the generic navi fell to the ground and logged out. The winner's operator, a heavyset boy, pumped his fist. _'' That's the fifth battle in a row that he's won.'' _a boy in the crowd whispered to his friend.

The heavyset boy began to gloat. '' Ha ha ha! None of you can beat me! I'm unbeatable!''

Terry grinned. '' Showoff. I'll show him.'' He began to move forward, towards the machine. When he got close enough, he pointed at the boy. '' I challenge you! I challenge you to a netbattle!''

The boy looked a little puzzled. '' Aren't you a little old for this place? Ah, whatever. Let's go!''

Karla sighed. '' That kid won't have a chance.'' Vick nodded in silent agreement.

Terry smiled. _It's over._ he thought. The crowd, looks of anticipation on their faces, parted for him. He got to the vacated side if the machine, and noticed a dial next to the plug in port. '' What's this for?''

'' It changes the stage!'' someone from the audience shouted.

'' I'll let you choose the stage.'' the boy said. '' Not that it'll help you!''

'' Arrogant little drip.'' Terry said to himself as he studied the available fields, to see which ones would give him an advantage. Finally, he decided to go with the Urban Field.

In the cyberworld, the default scenery shifted to the bare bones of a metropolis. There were skyscrapers, but they had little to no detail. They, and the surrounding buildings, resembled gray blocks rather than actual towers. The road's consistency mimicked that of concrete, and was the color of asphalt.

Terry took out his Link PET and positioned it over the port. '' Plug in!'' he shouted.

'' Dash.exe!''

Dash materialized in the machine's computer. The fake asphalt felt nice and firm under the soles of his boots, which would aid him greatly when it can to agility.

BATTLE START flashed above the field, and the fight, if what followed deserved to be called that, began.

The boy started off by slotting in a Sword. His Heelnavi charged forward, and executed a very sloppy, wide slash. Not only did it miss, but it left him wide open, a gaff that Zero would never have allowed.

Dash curled his right hand into a fist and threw a straight punch at his opponent. This tactic caught him unawares, and the subsequent blow sent him staggering backwards.

Terry dragged a chip over on the touch screen. '' This is how you use a Sword!'' he said, smirking.

Dash's forearm morphed into a sword. Placing his free palm against the flat of the blade, he made a quick horizontal slash, leaving a short, deep gash. The boy plugged his navi out before any additional damage could be inflicted.

The teens in the crowd began to excitedly talk amongst themselves at this unexpected development. _'' Did you see that?'' '' He didn't even get hit!'' '' How long did that take? Thirty seconds?!''_

Karla nodded from over where she was by the wall. '' Of course he'd win. He opponent was a kid with a non customized navi, and mediocre fighting skills.''

'' Well maybe there's a decent operator in here that'll sate his hunger.'' Vick said, shrugging.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slate looked dubiously at the building ahead, and then glanced back down at the piece of paper that the address Tjskrl had provided was written on. '' _Ethan Petaro. Ethan's Chip and PET Service... 288 Stratos Avenue..._''

'' It certainly doesn't look like a shop.'' Butch commented, with an equally dubious look on his face. '' Looks more like a...'' He thought for a few seconds. '' It looks more like a former crime scene.'' he concluded.

Indeed. This relatively small store had its windows covered by shades, and the overhead sign was fading in the hot sun. Nonetheless, the shop was indeed open, if the OPEN sign was to be trusted. The door was unlocked, further enforcing this assumption.

The interior was narrow as well, with a counter on one side, and display cases with chips on the other side. In the back of the room, a door stood slightly ajar. The room was dark due to the lack of light, stuffy too. A lone ceiling fan circled sadly overhead. On the counter a radio was lazily broadcasting a baseball game. The movement of the door shook a tiny bell, who's ringing triggered movement from the back room.

A short, heavyset man with squinty eyes and a grimacing expression emerged. He winced when he heard the baseball game's score, and turned the radio off. Then he stepped behind the counter to face his customers. '' Welcome sirs.'' he began, smiling. It was not a business smile he wore, but a genuine one. '' Oh! Are you the operators of those navis that Tjskrl encountered?''

'' We are.'' Slate answered, still wondering why this man had named his navi something unpronounceable.

'' Excellent!'' Ethan said, rubbing his hands together with great vigor. '' What can I help you with?''

'' Well, we'd like to check out what chips you have here.'' Butch said, glancing around the small shop.

'' Why don't you show me some of your own chips, and then I can decide what's right for you?'' the owner suggested.

Slate took out a small handful of chips from his jacket and placed them on the counter. Ethan bent down to study them. '' Hm, Custom Sword, Kawarmiri, Areasteal, Aqua Blade, and Invisible... I take it that your navi specializes with swords?''

'' That is correct.''

Ethan nodded knowingly and then turned to Butch. '' And you sir?''

'' Breakers.''

'' I think I have something...'' He went below the counter, and came up with a small pack of chips. '' Take a look at these.'' he said, handing them to Butch.

'' As for you...'' He ducked back under the counter and came up with a single chip.

'' Does this interest you?'' He handed the chip to Slate. It was...

'' Muramasa.'' Slate said in wonder. The holofoil on the chip glinted in the limited light.

'' Whew.'' Butch gave a low whistle. '' That's pretty rare.''

Ethan looked smug. '' Interested? It's in mint condition, and so costs two hundred thirty dollars.''

Slate thought for a minute. Finally, he spoke. '' I guess that I'll purchase it.''

'' That's a lot of money.'' Butch breathed.

'' I have plenty.'' Slate responded, handing over his PET. Ethan took it and placed it on a scanner attached to the cash register to extract the necessary data. Butch handed his over as well, along with three chips that he was going to purchase.

'' Thank you sirs.'' Ethan said when he was done. '' Please come again.''

'' Good day.'' Slate said as he and Butch left, pocketing the Muramasa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terry was getting bored. So was Dash. The battles had been fun at first. It had been nice to have a real netbattle for a change instead of a frantic fight for survival. But now they were effortlessly defeating their opponents with ridiculous ease. It was not fun. It was pathetic.

After Dash dispatched his next opponent, his eighth, with his bare hands, Terry sighed and turned to the crowd. '' Is there anyone here who can _really_ fight me? Not someone who's just feeling lucky?''

The room grew quiet, a testament to the accuracy of his statement. But then, one voice rang out. '' I can. I challenge you!''

The crowd parted to let a boy, around nineteen or so, to pass. He wore baggy cargo pants, and a tan vest over a white tanktop. A chain hung 'round his neck. His hair was a vibrant red and was spiked back. His eyes appeared to be of a hazel hue. A frown graced his face. '' I'll netbattle you.'' he said. '' And I'll win, I'm serious!''

Terry smiled. _Bring it on!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Not much to say here, just a light hearted chapter. The figures I used for the dollar-yen exchange rate were as they are in real life, as of September 2006.


	14. The Two Punks

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: The Two Punks

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' I'm Terry.'' Terry said as the red haired boy took his place at the other end of the machine. '' What's your name?''

The boy smirked. '' Tch, that's a girl's name.''

'' It's Terry with a 'y', not an 'i'!'' Terry shouted, instantly annoyed. '' What's _your_ name then?''

'' Hmph. I'm Damien.'' the boy said, pulling out a red Progress PET and attaching it to a forearm strap on his left arm. '' Let's get this over with…'' He reached for the field changer. '' _I'll_ select the field.'' he said brutesquely. '' The Elysian Fields!''

The cyberworld shifted to a sunlit meadow. What appeared to be a Greek temple stood off to the side, and another one, roofless and crumbling, in the distance. The expanse between the two was strewn with debris consisting of statues and pieces of columns. Dash's mind began to race. _What kind of navi would have an advantage here?_ The open space would provide an ease of movement, so a melee combatant could be a possibility. The rubble could also suggest a berserker. The navi that Damien sent, however, was difficult to classify.

Its armor was red and black, with spikes and studs protruding in various locals, most notably the shoulders, which were covered by giant, hollow great spheres, each with a nasty looking spike sticking straight up. Its limbs resembled short cables, ending on the arms with a bucket shaped block of metal with a hand sticking out, and ending on the legs with a segmented boot. Its head was spherical, strands of orange hair stuck up out of the top like a mohawk. His navi symbol was of two orange lines converging at a point, to form an upside down V. It was located below two yellow eyes, mimicking a mouth.

'' I'm Dash.exe.'' Dash said politely. '' You are?''

'' I'm Punk.'' his opponent said, omitting the 'exe' which was the polite thing to add when formally introducing oneself. His voice suggested an insolent, devil may care attitude.

'' Uh, well… good luck.'' Dash replied, a little less enthusiastic now.

'' Whatever Greenie.'' Punk shot back. '' Just last longer than three minutes!''

BATTLE START flashed overhead.

Punk moved into action. '' Double Go Round!'' he cried. The gears on his shoulders detached themselves and shot across the ground, spinning on polar spikes.

Terry quickly grabbed a chip. '' Wide Blade, slot in!''

Dash dodged the first wheel, and used the sword to cleave the second in two, which soon reappeared on Punk's shoulder, whole, but the other one didn't. '' What the…''

'' Stupid.'' Punk sniggered. '' It's called _Double_ Go Round Greenie!''

Dash whirled around in alarm to find the second gear coming back for a second pass, whining like a buzz saw. He leapt back as it passed, resulting in a painful collision with a statue of Ares. When he got back on his feet, several pixels leaked from a slice on his calf. After getting up, he had to dive away again as the statue suddenly blew apart.

Dash rolled and came to a stop to see what had happened. One of Punk's arms had lengthened, giving it an even more cable-like appearance. The hand on that arm was gone, leaving only the bucket shaped block. He had used it as an instrument of blunt trauma to destroy the statue.

The arm lashed out again. This time it smashed into Dash's Wide Blade, shattering it into a million pieces and knocking him off balance. Damien smirked in satisfaction, slotting in two chips. '' Cannon and Attack Plus, double slot in.''

Punk's cable arm turned back into a hand, which then morphed into a Cannon. The shot that he fired from it though, was far more powerful than a standard Cannon shot.

Dash gave a cry of surprise and dived behind another statue, this one of Poseidon. The blast collided with the statue, vaporizing much of it and sending superheated chunks of metal and plasma in all directions. Even though he was protected, Dash could still feel the heat against his face.

'' What was that?!'' Terry exclaimed, clearly shaken by the attack's power.

'' What? Did that unnerve you?'' Damien asked, looking supremely smug as he crossed his arms. '' An Attack Plus battlechip significantly boosts the power of the preceding chip.'' he explained. '' I have three more on me, so you better watch out girl!''

'' Terry is not a girl's name!'' Terry roared, incensed. He forcefully slot in two chips.

'' Senshahou and Assassin Sword, double slot in!''

Dash's right hand morphed into a tank cannon, while his left turned into a sword. Quickly, he fired the cannon, obscuring Punk in smoke. Next, he leapt forward and brought his sword down in a downswing.

_SHATTER!_

The sword exploded as it made contact with something very hard. Dash jumped backward, ruined hilt turning back to a hand. '' How did he block that? He had no chips!''

The clearance of the smoke revealed the answer. Punk had curled up into a spherical ball shape, with his mohawk poking out from a central slit, and two giant spikes stuck out of the shell's sides. '' Nice try Greenie.'' he taunted, his voice muffled. '' But not good enough! Mad Roller!''

He began to roll forward with surprising speed, pulverizing any statue and stone obstacle in his path. Dash hopped out of the path of destruction, but the marauding orb came wheeling back towards him, kicking up even more dust.

'' Uhg.'' Dash groaned as he dodged this fresh attack. '' He's kicking up so much dust that I can't see where he's coming from!''

Damien placed his right hand on his hip, looking even more smug than he had before.

'' As long as your vision is impaired, Punk can just run over you, and as long as he's in Mad Roller form, you can't harm him!''

'' That's true.'' Vick muttered as he observed the battle. '' The armor will deflect anything thrown at it, and Punk's ball configuration provides full protection.''

'' What do you think Terry will do?'' Karla asked.

'' Well, his best bet would be to use breakers. Wreaker, Silver Fist, and Hammer are good choices.'' Vick explained. '' If he can puncture the armor, he should be able to finish the fight without much trouble.'' He smiled. '' But knowing him, he'll do something far more unorthodox.''

Once again Dash leapt backwards to avoid having his legs taken off by the spikes. But then he noticed something. While the two great spheres offered Punk ample protection, the central slit where the hair poked out provided a narrow, but key, access point to the navi himself. '' Terry!'' he shouted. '' Send me something that'll slow him down, and a sword of some sort!''

'' I trust you have a plan then.'' Terry replied. '' Paralyze Bomb and Long Sword, slot in!'' A bomb appeared in Dash's hand, and a Long Sword replaced the other.

He rolled the bomb into Punk's path. The bomb exploded, and while it didn't physically hurt him, its effect stopped him in his tracks. '' What the—'' the unfortunate navi gasped. '' What have you done?! I can't move!''

'' Of course you can't!'' Dash taunted. '' That's the idea!'' He thrust his sword into the crack, provoking a howl of pain from the red navi.

'' See!'' Vick cried, looking more excited then he had been after he had spied on Terry and Karla in Kaze City. '' WhatdidItellya!'' he cried. '' Unorthodox!''

Karla smiled. '' That's my Terry.'' she said to herself. '' Always shunning the path of least resistance.''

When the paralysis wore off, Punk transformed back to his normal form. Where there had been a left eye previously, a blur of pixels shone. '' Ach, you little… Darn it Greenie! You're going down!''

Damien looked equally livid. '' $#$#! Blast it!''

'' Sure, defense is important.'' Terry said, finally getting his turn to be smug. '' But as they say, every Achilles has a heel.''

'' Shut up!'' Damien growled. '' Now I'll teach you! Mega Cannon, slot in!'' Punk's hand morphed into the weapon.

'' You're gonna have a hard time teaching me anything with just that.''

'' Who said I was done?'' Damien sneered. '' Attack Plus, triple slot in!''

'' Erk!''

The Mega Cannon began to glow. '' Eat plasma Greenie!'' Punk roared as he released the blast. The blast of energy exploded, totaling any piece of masonry that was caught in the blast radius.

When the smoke and dust cloud began to part, the full extent of the carnage was revealed. The grass had been completely burned away in places, revealing the cyberworld's grid flooring. Smaller statues and stone blocks had been completely annihilated, while the larger ones were either heavily damaged, or severely blackened. Punk gave a low whistle. '' No one with AI could've survived that…''

'' Oh yeah?''

Punk whirled to find Dash standing around twelve feet behind him, buster lined up.

'' Charge Shot!'' he shouted, firing a large plasma blast. It slammed into Punk's chest, sending the unprepared navi sprawling.

'' _What!??!_'' Damien sputtered, shocked. '' I didn't see you slot in a chip! How did you survive that?!''

'' That's why I love the chip selection system.'' Terry responded, grinning broadly. '' Right as the blast was about to hit, I selected an Areasteal!''

Dash fired another charged shot, but Punk was prepared for this one. '' Shield and Chain!''

He leaned forward, positioning himself so that the shot glanced harmlessly off of his shoulder gears. At the same time, one of his cable-arms burst up from the ground near Dash. He ducked a swipe it made at his head, but then the second arm flew at him and wrapped around his waist, while the other bound his arms to his sides.

'' What on—get off!'' Dash grunted, struggling in a vain effort to free himself.

Punk sniggered and narrowed his one good eye. '' This time it's over! Double Go Round!''

Once again, he shot his shoulder gears forward, but this time Dash had no way to escape. He screwed his eyes shut as the deadly things neared him. However, instead of feeling pain, he heard a _clang_. He opened his eyes to see the back of a Domineered virus vanishing. '' Hmph, a Curse Shield.'' Damien sniffed.

Terry nodded in confirmation. '' Yep. Body Burn, slot in!''

His navi's body briefly burst into flames, forcing Punk to release him. '' Thanks.'' he said gratefully, wheezing slightly.

Terry selected another chip. '' Super Kitakaze, slot in!''

A whirlwind generated by the chip began to put up the debris and dust, creating a large dust cloud that greatly reduced visibility. Punk charged in the direction that Dash had been in, but he only found two Minibombs. Their detonations did not do any serious damage, but when the smoke disappeared, Dash was nowhere to be seen, and a Count Bomb was at his feet. The timer hit zero.

Punk gave a roar of rage as the thing exploded at his feet. At that very moment, Dash appeared. '' Fumikumizan!'' he cried, slicing through the cloud at a high speed.

'' Alright! We got 'im!'' Terry exulted.

'' Did I do it?'' Dash asked expectantly, sword returning to a hand.

A cable arm flew out of the thinning dust cloud, and the blunt end slammed into Dash's chest, sending the unlucky navi flying across the ground. He tried to rise, but only managed to rise to his knees. He retched, and vomited up a large amount of pixels. If he were human, he would certainly have multiple rib fractures.

The cable lashed out again, this time wrapping itself around Dash's ankle, lifting him into the air, and slamming him into the ground, face first. The cloud finally dissipated, revealing a battered Punk. His armor was blackened in places, and a thin cloud of pixels floated around him, while still more drifted from a cut near his emblem. '' Game Over Greenie.'' he jeered, turning his cables back into hands.

'' Impossible…'' Terry muttered quietly, stunned at this unexpected turn of events.

'' S-Sorry.'' Dash said, smiling weakly. '' Sorry Terry. I lost.'' His data morphed into the words LOG OUT, and he left the network.

The crowd was stunned as well, falling into silence. '' He actually lost…'' Karla said in awe.

'' Never thought I'd see the day.'' Vick added, equally awed. '' That Damien must be something else.''

For his part, Damien smirked as he plugged out. '' I told you I was serious.'' The red haired teen turned and strode towards the door, the crowd parting for him.

'' Hey!''

Damien stopped walking, but did not turn around.

'' Thanks.'' Terry said from the netbattle machine. '' Thanks for the fight, I mean it.''

'' Whatever, freak.'' Damien replied as he left.

_At least he didn't call me a girl again, that's something._ Terry thought.

'' Are you upset?'' Dash meekly asked from his PET. '' That we lost, I mean.''

'' A little.'' his operator admitted. '' But if we ever meet those two again, we'll beat them, right?''

'' Definitely.'' Dash promised.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** This battle was a fun one to write, mainly because Punk was so unpredictable in EXE3, and I wanted to carry some of that flavor over to this chapter. He's also very difficult. I've owned EXE3 since '04, and I've only beaten his beta version once. Though whether that's a testament to his difficulty or my folder building skills isn't clear…

Anyway, that's all the lightheartedness you get for now! The next chapters are, dark, to say the least, in more ways than one.


	15. Eden's Other Side

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: Eden's Other Side

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Through me the way into the grieving city,_

_through me the way into eternal sorrow,_

_through me the way among the lost people._

_Justice moved my high maker;_

_divine power made me,_

_highest wisdom, and primal love._

_Before me were no things created_

_except eternal ones, and I endure eternal._

_Abandon all hope, ye who enter._

_-Written on the Gate of Hell, Dante's Inferno (Canto 3, lines 1-9)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Slate sat, sank rather, into one of the cushioned chairs in his room. It had been a long day, full of exploration and new sights. It had been very interesting, as well as very tiring. The fact that it was now eight thirty at night certainly didn't help.

'' By the way boss,'' Butch began from over at the minifridge. The two were having a little drink before they went down for dinner. '' Have those kids come back yet? It's getting late.''

'' Not to my knowledge.'' Slate replied. '' But I hope that they call or something…''

His PET began to ring. '' You have a phone call, Akira-sama.'' Zero reported dutifully.

'' Speak of the devil…'' Butch muttered to himself.

Slate took out his PET and activated the touch screen. Terry's face appeared on it.

'' Hello?''

'' Greetings Terrence.'' Slate replied neutrally. '' I trust that your diversion into the city is reaching its conclusion?''

'' Uh, yeah.'' Terry replied, looking a little befuddled by Slate's word choice. '' Yeah, we're toward a train station. We should be back in around a half hour or so.''

'' Farewell then.'' Slate said. '' Butch and I are about to have dinner. It would be nice if you could join us.''

'' We'll try. _Jya na._'' Terry cut the transmission.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terry pocketed his PET and turned to his friends. '' Let's go.'' he said. '' I think that the station is that way.''

'' I hope so.'' Karla said, glancing around. '' This place looks a bit… shifty.''

The area of town that they were now in looked much more downtrodden than the rest of the city. Buildings, and people, were beginning to take on a shabby and sketchy appearance.

'' I concur.'' Vick spoke up. '' It seems that we're close to the poorer parts of town…''

They began to walk. Instead of getting cleaner, the neighborhood became even shabbier. The people themselves were beginning to appear sketchy themselves, just as the buildings were. The streets were beginning to gather quantities of trash, and the buildings looked even more neglected.

'' Terry, stop.'' Karla suddenly said, sounding frightened. '' This isn't leading us to the train.''

'' Yeah…'' Vick added, looking apprehensive. '' This looks like a ghetto or something… a bad place at least…''

Terry stopped as requested and looked around. Two teens were conversing with each other in the street, as there were no cars on the road here. Another person was leaning against a building, smoking some unknown drug. Terry shook his head. '' Come on.'' He turned and began to walk in the opposite direction, his friends following.

The people were definitely looking more intimidating. Thugs wearing menacing gear, glaring from street corners… Hollowed eyed people, quite possibly drug addicts, wandered by, aimless expressions on their faces. Some of the inhabitants hurled insults at the trio, others merely jeered, and others ignored them altogether. _They must know that we're not native._ Terry thought. _I bet we stick out like a sore thumb…_

He noticed something, and froze. Vick, not prepared, walked right into his back. '' Oof! What's wrong?''

Terry looked around. Several teens were grouped together in a huddle in the middle of the street. He could swear that they were the same ones he had seen earlier…

'' Never mind.'' he said, frowning. '' It's nothing.''

They began to walk again. After a few minutes, Terry sprung around without warning and faced the street. The teens had obviously been caught off guard, for they hastened back into their huddle, far too late. Terry gritted his teeth. '' Hey!'' he shouted. '' You guys!''

'' What are you doing?!'' Karla hissed, grabbing his arm.

'' Let go!'' he growled, pulling his arm out of her grip. He turned back to the teens, who were now scrutinizing the trio. '' Why are you following us?!''

They seemed to be a little amused. One of them slowly swaggered forward. He seemed to be around eighteen. His hair was greasy and black. He wore a vest, studded belt, and a nasty expression. Terry slowly backed up as his fellows came behind their leader, bracing for a fight.

The boy looked them over with a knowing look in his brown eyes. Finally, he nodded.

'' Boy, chick, nerd.'' he stated. '' Yep, you're part of that group we were told about.''

Warning sirens instantly began to blare in Terry's head. '' Who are you guys? How did you…''

'' A little birdie told me.'' the boy teased. '' Or rather, the person that that birdie told.'' The sirens began to blare even louder.

'' Well, what do you dungs want?'' Vick demanded, speaking up.

The boy sniggered. '' Our boss has… invited you guys for a nice meeting. Ya know, friendly like.''

'' Not interested.'' Terry snarled, barging past.

The teen grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. '' I don't think so.'' he sneered. Terry now became aware that the punks were now holding switchblades.

'' W-who are you people?!'' he stammered, beginning to perspire. Vick and Karla huddled behind him.

'' We're part of the Malignants.'' the teen said, his sneer growing broader. '' And you're accepting our invitation, whether you like it or not.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The ringing… Please go away… I'm tired…_

Butch slowly awoke from a peaceful nap to the alarm of his PET ringing in his ear. He groaned, then rolled around on his bed to switch it off. '' What was that for Crushman?'' he asked sorely.

'' That was because Slate is getting ready to break down the door.'' Crushman replied, his comment punctuated by a staccato of raps on his room's door.

Butch heaved a heavy sigh and wearily trooped over to his door and unlocked it. Slate was on the other side, looking uncharacteristically worried. '' Sorry.'' Butch apologized. '' I was napping… What's wrong?''

'' Have you received a call from the others?'' Slate asked, his tone very serious.

'' No.'' Butch said, blinking sleepily. '' Why? They still aren't back yet?'' Terry and the others hadn't shown up for dinner, but Butch hadn't given it much thought at the time. That had been over an hour ago.

'' No!'' Slate said. '' It's been an hour and a half, but there's been no call! I've tried calling them, but I can't get through for some reason.''

Butch groaned. '' Could something have happened?''

'' I don't know.'' Slate replied. '' I think we should speak to Wayne first before we do anything. He knows this city better than we do.''

Butch sighed as he grabbed his PET. '' I'm going to kill those kids…''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two got down to the lobby of the adjoining building, Slate went straight to the reception desk. '' Can I help you sir?'' the woman at the desk asked.

'' Yes.'' Slate said. '' Can you tell me where Wayne Everrit is currently located?''

'' He should be in his office on the fifteenth floor at this time of the day.'' the woman answered.

'' _Arigatou!_'' Slate called as he shot off to the elevator bank, Butch right behind him. With the assistance of another worker, they soon found the office.

When they entered, Wayne was at his desk, reading a handout of some sort. He looked a little surprised when the two entered. '' Oh! Hello Akira and Butch! I'm a little busy at the moment…''

'' Something's happened to the others!''

Wayne put the handout slowly down. '' What do you mean?'' he said quietly.

'' They were supposed to be back here over an hour ago.'' Butch explained. '' Since then, we've received no additional calls, and we can't get through to them.''

'' We thought that you could help, since you know the city far better than we.'' Slate added.

Wayne heaved a weary sigh. '' Do you have a recording of their last call?''

Slate nodded. '' We do. Bring it up Zero.''

'' Certainly, Akira-sama.''

Zero brought up the holographic screen and began to reproduce Terry's last call. '' Okay, freeze it.'' Slate instructed. Zero did so, pausing the image of Terry about to open his mouth to speak. Now they could freely study the background at leisure.

Terry appeared to have been calling from a street corner, it looked like. Across the street was some sort of building with a flickering red neon sign. Cars drove by only every once and a while, it seemed, as there were none visible.

Wayne scrutinized the image. '' Mm, I think I can see a street sign. Could you please enlarge it?''

'' Zero, zoom in.''

'' Certainly sir.''

Zero zoomed in until the text on the sign became readable. Wayne ran a search on his computer until he found a match. '' Hmm…'' he muttered as he read the result. He looked grim.

'' What's wrong?'' Butch asked upon seeing the look. '' Is it that bad?''

'' That's the red light district!'' Wayne answered.

Butch groaned at this. '' Can't those kids stay outta trouble for just one day?! Geez, now I'm really going to kill them!''

'' How do you get there?!'' Slate asked, his eyes resembling ice chips.

'' You're not seriously going there, are you?!'' Wayne exclaimed. '' Leave it to the police!''

'' No.'' Slate said firmly. '' I am the leader. It is my responsibility to look after them.''

Wayne seemed to deflate. '' Fine.'' He took out a piece of paper and drew a simple map. '' Here, take it… and one more thing.'' He unlocked a drawer in his desk and took out a silver case. '' Take this too.'' Slate opened the gift. Inside was a silver handgun and several clips.

'' Just a little memento from my T-Corp days.'' Wayne explained. '' It's a dangerous part of town you're heading into. If worst comes to worst, use it.''

'' I hope I won't need to.'' Slate said sadly, slipping the case into his jacket. '' Let's go Butch.''

Butch nodded. '' Right. See ya later Wayne.''

Several minutes later, they were out on the streets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** I don't really have much to say, except that an important story arc is beginning.

It would much appreciated if I received some reviews. I know people are reading this, so I want to know your honest opinion. If there is anything that I can do to improve, let me know.


	16. I'll Die

I meant more along the lines of my writing style, as I already have the overall plot figured out, though I could easily throw in some fillers if I wanted…

**Warning: **Some foul language.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16: I'll Die…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terry, Karla, and Vick were led, at knifepoint, through the slums and to the waterfront. The lights of a port could be seen in the distance, so it was reasonable to assume that the structures nearby were warehouses.

'' Enjoying the scenery?'' the first teen asked.

'' Just shut the ---- up, you douche!'' Terry snarled. '' You realize that that switchblade is the only thing that's keeping me from beating the shit outta you?!''

The teen chuckled. '' Then it's a good thing we have them then.''

'' W-W-Where are you taking us?'' Vick gulped. He looked like he was about to pass out from fright.

'' See those buildings?'' another teen said, referring to the warehouses on the front. '' We use the managing building. The government recently locked some of the warehouses up though…''

'' Enough about where, why?!'' Karla demanded. '' Why the ---- are you doing this?''

The leader whistled. '' My, such profane language from the mouth of a pretty girl.''

'' Answer my question!''

'' Can't.'' the leader replied, shrugging. '' Boss just told us to look out for several people, and we found you three.

'' By the way,'' he added. '' I would watch what you say in there little girl. Something… terrible could happen, if ya get my drift.''

'' Is that a threat?''

''Advice.''

'' Little girl indeed!'' Karla fumed to herself. '' I'm probably three or four years older than them!''

When he was sure that no one was watching, Terry looked down at his coat. '' What do you think we should do Dash?'' he whispered.

'' Not much.'' Dash whispered. '' Those knives remove any kind of struggle from the equation. The probability of us escaping without any deep lacerations or severe stab wounds is negligible, and I can't risk calling for help or sending an email.''

'' Right, well, think of something.''

The interior of the building that they were led into gave off a strong mildew scent; it was obvious that that it hadn't gotten any legitimate use in ages. A thick layer of dust parts of the floor, resulting in it being rudely disturbed by the party's footsteps. A small collection of glow rods that hung from the ceiling gave off a meager light, but the overall gloom still managed to penetrate it.

The three captives were led into what used to be a meeting room. Opposed to the rest of the building, it was brightly lit through overhead lighting. Roughly fifteen other teens were sprawled around on dingy, lumpy sofas. Almost all of them were male, and all of them were distinctly hooligan. The leader teen put his knife away when they entered, and the others followed suit.

'' Can someone tell me what the ---- is going on here?!'' Terry shouted as soon as the weapons were put away, almost apoplectic. He was roundly ignored.

'' I though there were more, Mowe.'' one of the reclining punks noted.

Mowe, the leader punk, shrugged. '' Does it matter? Three out of five ain't bad.''

'' Dammit!'' Karla shouted. '' Why are you douches doing this?!''

Mowe sighed. '' I warned ya…''

One of the sleazier looking gang members stood up and began to scrutinize Karla.

'' Hm, not bad.'' he commented. '' Nice face, solid body…''

'' Hey!'' Vick called, speaking up for the first time. '' Leave her alone!'' He was ignored as well.

'' It's a shame…'' the punk said, getting a bit too close for comfort. '' That she doesn't know what to do with that body…''

They never found out what this 'something' was, for something hit him hard in the side of his head, dropping him. ''Geist!'' someone cried in surprise.

Geist slowly picked his head off of the floor. '' What the…'' The one who had hit him was Terry.

If he had been angry before, now he was absolutely incensed. His eyes were bulging, his clenched fists shaking, and his whole body was trembling. '' If any one of you scum…'' he began, barely able to get the words out. '' If any one of you so much as…as…as touches her…I'll…I'll…I'll kill you!!''

A hearty chuckle arose as Geist got to his feet. '' Ha ha! What are you? Her boyfriend?''

'' Well, the two do seem to be intimately close.'' Vick pointed out.

'' That is not going to help our predicament; I hope you realize that.'' Beta remarked.

Geist meanwhile, glared at his attacker. '' What? You wanna go or something?''

'' That's enough.''

The punks, all of them, turned to the entrance doorway to face the newest arrival. Unlike the others, this boy did not look like a gang member. He more resembled a goth, or, to use the old 21st century slang, an emo. His attire was rather depressing and drab. Its coloration was mixture of black and dark purple, while a dark ribbon ran underneath his collar. His hair was dark blue, and very shaggy. His eyes were the very same color. His face bore a distant, almost detached expression. He had to be nineteen at most. Judging from the punks' reactions, he had to be the leader.

'' Who are you? Explain why we're here!'' Terry demanded, rounding on the newcomer.

'' Do not fret.'' the boy said in a soft voice. '' I will explain.'' He turned to the crowd.

'' Stand away.'' The punks did so, even Geist.

'' I apologize for Geist's behavior.'' the boy continued. '' He can be rather lecherous at times.''

'' Cut the crap! What's going on?!'' Terry shouted again.

He boy shrugged. '' Very well. My name is Dark Kirisaki, and I am the leader of this group.''

'' Fine! Now why are we here?!''

'' My father called himself Yami Kirisaki.'' he continued. '' But the rest of the world knew him as the serial killer, Scythe.''

'' You're the son of a serial killer!!'' Vick exclaimed in shock, once again proving his ability to state the obvious.

'' I just stated that sir.'' Kirisaki repeated.

_Could that explain the gloomy aura around him?_ Terry thought. _Being raised by a murderer must've been… different._

Kirisaki was continuing. '' Eventually, T-Corp offered him amnesty in exchange for his services. In his later years, he made this country his home to avoid any legal reprisals.''

'' Wait.'' Karla said. '' Who did he answer to? T-Corp has employed many assassins at various levels.''

'' To whom?'' the boy asked. '' Those of his caliber reported directly to the top, of course.'' He began to pace. '' So you can imagine my surprise when, late last night, I received a telephone call. From Lloyd Alva, no less.''

'' Lloyd… Alva??''

'' Correct.'' Kirisaki replied. '' He was surprised to find an adolescent, of course. But he and I still struck a deal. He would reward us if we apprehended a group of five foreigners.''

'' So what're you going to do to us?''

Mowe sniggered and made a slashing gesture across his throat with his thumb.

'' Alva-san was quite explicit.'' Kirisaki said evasively.

'' I bet I know what he wants you to do.'' Terry said in defiance. '' He wants you to kill us, doesn't he?''

'' That, is not for you to know.'' the blue haired boy answered calmly. '' Why? Are you worried? You're not afraid to die, are you?''

_Well…_ Terry thought. _Of course I am…_ '' Dammit!'' he shouted. '' I haven't survived as a rebel for this long, only to be snuffed out by urchins like you!''

Kirisaki sighed. '' Schilt.''

Schilt, the punk closest to Terry, suddenly slugged him in the stomach, hard. The others gave a cry of dismay as he sank to his knees, wind knocked clean out of him. He reeled, and felt blood ooze into his mouth from within. Before he could rise, however, something hit him hard in the back of the neck, and he lost consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slate slid a coin across the counter to the bartender when the drinks arrived. He took a small sip and frowned. It tasted like one of those notorious 'soft' beers mixed with cleaning fluid: a poor combination.

'' Drink not agree?'' the person next to him asked. He was emitting a strong odor of stale beer, or maybe that was just his shabby clothes, which were straining against his expanding belly. His name was Bib, and according to an urchin on the street, he was the guy to go to for information.

He chugged about half of his urine colored beverage before speaking. '' Your bud said that you're looking for some people.'' He was referring to Butch of course, who was standing bouncer-like in front of the two, facing the seedy bar as a ways to discourage any possible confrontations.

'' That is true.'' Slate replied, setting his undesirable drink down. '' But are you sure that you'll know them?''

'' Photographic memory, my friend.'' Bib answered, tapping his temple. '' Describe 'um, and I'll tell ya if I've seen 'um.''

'' Hm, okay then.'' Slate rubbed his chin. '' The first one is a boy, twenty two years of age, and about five foot nine or so. He has short brown hair and green eyes. He wears blue jeans, white and blue sneakers, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket.

'' The second person is a girl, also twenty two. She is close in height to the boy, approximately five foot eight. Her skin is a bit darker than usual, like a light tan, and her eyes are blue. Her hair is black, parted to one side and swept back to the nape. It's mostly covered by a light blue bandanna though.''

'' Then why did you bother telling me all that then?'' Bib grumbled.

Slate made a 'so what' gesture. '' You ask for the details, I give them. Being as explicit as possible can only help you.'' He took a quick swig of his drink, instantly regretting it. '' If I may continue…''

Bib took a swig as well. '' I'm all ears.''

'' She wears a white blouse with short sleeves, and the first button undone. Also wears blue jeans and white sneakers.

'' The final person is male, and he's older than the other two. Twenty eight, to be exact. He's tall, about six foot four. Looks a little goofy. Has opaque glasses and crazy brown hair. Wears a white coat, brown button down shirt underneath, and wears baggy brown pants. He also has a satchel slung over one shoulder.''

Bib drained his mug. '' I think I know who you're talking about.''

He wiped his mouth with a sleeve, though some of the drink dripped down to rest on his already stained front. _That's how he got the name Bib, I'd wager._ Slate noted with distaste.

'' A young man with a black coat, a girl with a bandanna, and a geek, right? I've seen 'um.''

'' Where?'' Slate asked.

'' They were walking with some of the Malignants. Didn't look too happy to be there either.'' Bib answered.

'' Who are they?'' Slate asked. Judging from the context, that couldn't bode well at all.

'' Some gang or something.'' Bib said dismissively. '' There are plenty of rumors going around about them, and none of them pretty. Drugs, robberies… Some of the nastier ones claim that they've even killed a few guys.''

'' _Kuso…_'' Slate groaned. When he turned back to look at Bib, his eyes were harsh, and his voice was more severe. '' Where are they?!''

'' Why so urgent?'' the obese man asked, surprised at the sudden change in tone.

'' Where are they?!'' Slate shouted again, this time slamming his fist on the counter.

'' O-Okay, they're at the waterfront.'' the man stammered. '' They use an old management building. It's not used often, so they moved in.''

Slate nodded and rose, flipping another coin to the man. '' Much thanks. Butch, let's go.''

'' To the waterfront?'' his companion asked.

'' Correct.'' Slate replied grimly. '' We may have to save them from a gristly fate.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **When I said that things would be darker, I meant it! (ba dum pun) This Kirisaki is not the mellow fellow we met in Beast either.

All of the punks, save Kirisaki, have German names. Mowe means seagull, Schilt means shield, and Geist means ghost.

Gah, I wish I could've just inserted pictures of the characters as opposed to describing them... I don't know why, but it's easier to simply draw them than describing them out for me...


	17. Caged

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17: Caged

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terry awoke to a throbbing headache and a stiff neck. '' Ahg… What happened?'' he asked, rubbing his neck. '' And where are we?''

'' Thank goodness.'' he heard Karla say. A hand grabbed him by the upper arm to help him to his feet.

'' I think that we're in a storeroom of some sort.'' Vick's voice said.

Terry blinked as his eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness. Slowly, bit by bit, the room's features came into clarity. The room was roughly ten by twenty feet in size. A collection of old crates sat against one of the walls, and a barred window sat above, letting in a small breeze. A metal door sat closed in another direction.

'' Did they hurt any of you?'' Terry asked, picking dried blood from his lip.

Tyria appeared on Karla's shoulder. '' Nah.'' she said, shaking her head. '' That Dark kid kept them from doing anything like that.''

'' Looks like they forgot to take our PETs.'' Terry said after she spoke. He pulled his out of his pocket. '' Dummies! We can just plug in and…''

'' That wouldn't work.'' Dash said gloomily. '' There're no ports in this room, so there's no risk at all in letting us keep them. And I can't send an email or use the call feature, cause there doesn't appear to be any service here.''

'' Shit…'' Terry muttered, looking around the room. '' There must be a way. Why don't we try that window?'' He walked over to the window and stepped up onto one of the crates so that he could reach it. '' Hm, these bars look kind of tough…''

'' Do you think you can pull them out of the wall?'' Karla asked, walking towards him.

'' I doubt it.'' the brunette replied, placing his hands on them. '' But I'll try. Hrrrrhhg!'' He placed his foot against the wall to provide more force as he strained against the metal, but nothing came of it. '' No good.'' he sighed, blowing on his reddened palms. '' They don't wanna come out.''

'' Not that that would be an advisable escape route.'' Beta said, sounding even more gloomy than Dash. '' It is a 30 foot drop down into the ocean. There are no handhelds or outcroppings; it is sheer.''

'' And how do you know that?'' Terry asked, dusting his hands off.

'' I can make a rough estimation based on sound waves.'' the Normal Navi explained.

'' The sound origin in this case is the ocean below.''

Vick didn't look very happy. '' We've already tried the door.'' he said. '' It won't budge either.''

'' There's gotta be a way.'' Terry said to himself as he looked around the room again.

Dash nodded in agreement. '' Ever fortress has its design flaw…''

'' Ah! What about that ventilator up on the ceiling?'' Terry asked, pointing to it.

'' That?'' Karla asked, looking up at it. '' It's too high. Even if we stacked up the crates and stood on them, we still wouldn't be able to reach it.''

'' Oh really?'' Terry said, a grin spreading across his face. '' I think we can circumvent that easily. We just need to use our available resources very wisely…''

'' Oh dear.'' Karla sighed. '' I know that look in his eyes…''

Vick looked grim. '' I think we may be in trouble.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' So, when are we icing them?'' Geist asked Kirisaki. The gang members were lounging in the meeting room ever since taking the captives away. Tensions had been running high since Terry's outburst, and the gnashing of teeth was ample proof. '' Maybe we should have some fun first, eh?'' Geist suggested. '' You get my drift? Eh? Eh?''

'' Please keep your juvenile fantasies to yourself.'' Kirisaki calmly replied from the sofa he was lying in. '' We need the other two before we can…''

'' Why?'' someone else asked.

'' That was the deal.'' the boy answered, sinking lower into the sofa. '' Do I have to explain it to you?''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His PET began to ring unexpectedly. Checking to see that he was alone, Kirisaki switched the phone function on. A stern looking, blond man, maybe in his mid twenties, appeared on the screen. '' _Greetings.''_ he began. _'' Wait… You're not Scythe! Who are you?''_

'' Why should I tell you who I am?'' the boy answered. '' And how did you obtain my phone number?''

'' _Smartass I see.''_ the caller said, looking a bit peeved. _'' Fine. I am Lloyd Alva, Chairman of Technology Incorporated, and thus Head of the World Government. Now tell me, who are you, and where is Scythe?''_

'' Scythe is gone.'' Kirisaki said mysteriously. '' Gone, gone, gone. He won't be coming back.''

'' _Gone?''_ Alva repeated. _'' You mean that he is dead?''_

'' Precisely.'' the blue haired boy said. '' You see things rather clearly, Chairman-san.''

Lloyd did not miss the sarcasm. _'' You still haven't told me who you are. I warn you to not try my patience.''_

'' Fine then.'' Kirisaki said, seating himself down in a slashed chair. '' _Ore wa Kirisaki Dark._ My father was the one who you call 'Scythe.'''

'' _So you're his son…'' _ Alva appeared to ponder something over. _'' I was planning to offer him a contract, but seeing the circumstances as they are… Would you be interested?''_

'' And why should I accept it?'' the knave challenged. '' I don't know you, and how can you expect a boy like me to willingly assassinate someone?''

'' _Because you are not aware of how this world works, apparently.''_ Alva hissed.

'' I am not naïve.'' Kirisaki said flatly. '' I am quite aware that money is what drives this planet.''

Alva gave a knowing smirk. _'' That was not what I meant. _I _am the one who drives the planet! If someone doesn't want to go along with what is just, they are traitors, and will be silenced, one way, or another.''_

Kirisaki smirked. '' You're bluffing. Where is no way you are coming out here to 'silence' me, as you put it.''

'' _Really?''_ Alva said. _'' I'll have you know that I never bluff. I can easily dig up some dirt on you, something very incriminating, and present it to the Elysium government. In fact, I've had my navi run a search on the Elysium census report ever since I discovered you weren't who I was expecting.'' _ He briefly glanced off screen. _'' And I have just learned that you run a gang of notable notoriety.''_

Kirisaki was, for once, at a loss.

'' _Now do you see?''_ Alva asked smugly. _'' I determine how the game plays out. It doesn't matter what cards my opponent holds.''_

Kirisaki glared at his PET, full of anger and defiance. '' _Shibakuzo…''_

'' _After that display of vulgarity, I assume you have accepted my offer?''_

'' What do you want?'' Kirisaki asked, eyes glaring.

Alva smiled in triumph. _'' That's better. I hope that this is the start of a wonderful partnership…''_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' You were _blackmailed?!_'' a member named Grumman exclaimed. '' Why the hell should we do what that snob says?!''

'' Because of the blackmail, obviously.'' Kirisaki growled. '' But besides, death is the natural course for all life, so does it matter when it happens? We would be doing them a favor.''

'' A favor…'' Grumman sounded quite disturbed. '' A favor huh… Are you serious?''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' Remind me to never involve myself with one of your plans again.'' Vick grumbled sorely.

'' Me too.'' Karla added, an immense look of dread on her face.

The crates had been stacked up underneath the ventilator. Vick was standing on top of them, and was desperately trying to support Karla, who was standing on his shoulders, her head just within arms' reach of the grate. Both of them had greeted the plan with less than enthusiastic responses, and their struggle was only making things worse.

'' We I certainly can't go up there.'' Terry remarked. He had a ringside seat to all the antics and abuse.

'' Whoa!'' Karla cried as Vick wobbled a bit. '' Why not? You're taller than me!''

'' By what? An inch? An inch and a half?'' Terry retorted. '' It's not going to make much of a difference either way, and besides, you're lighter.''

'' So?''

'' So?!'' Vick grunted. '' He's heavier! That'll break my back if it's not already! You may think you're light, but you really weigh a ton!''

'' This isn't the time to be discussing Karla's weight.'' Terry said, trying to get back on track. '' The grate, remember the grate!''

'' Yeah! Hurry or I'll drop you!'' Vick strained. '' See if the grate is removable before my spine snaps in two!''

'' Stop moving around then!'' Karla snapped as she reached up to grab it.

'' Do your best!'' Tyria shouted in encouragement.

Just as this was said however, something very unfortunate happened: Vick sneezed. The jolt was enough to knock him off balance, and with a cry, both he and Karla toppled off of the crates and onto the floor with a big crash.

'' Are you alright?!'' Terry cried, dashing over to Karla. '' Anything broken?''

'' I don't think so…'' she groaned, getting up. '' Ouch, I think I landed on my PET…''

'' Sorry.'' Tyria sighed.

'' Geez, what am I? Chopped liver?'' Vick grumbled, getting up as well. '' Man, I am so going to feel this in the morning…'' He dropped to his knees again to search for his glasses. '' If we live till morning that is.'' he added ominously.

'' That grate felt pretty firm.'' Karla reported. '' Without tools, I doubt that thing is going anywhere.''

Vick found his glasses. '' Whew, they're not broken. Hm?''

'' I heard a crash in there!'' someone on the other side of the door shouted. '' What're you doing in there?!''

Terry sneaked over to the door frame. It swung open slightly, and a pierced face stuck itself through the crack. '' I said-''

Terry expertly side kicked the door when the face became visible. The heavy door slammed into his head, his head's other side hitting the doorframe. He slumped to the ground, bleeding and unconscious.

'' How about that…'' Terry muttered. '' It was that easy.'' He turned to his infuriated comrades. '' Come on, let's go!''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** There's a simple explanation as to how Terry can kick a metal door with enough force to render someone unconscious: Anime Physics!

_Shibakuzo_ is Kansai slang that roughly approximates to ''f--- you!'' Grumman was the name of a German manufacturing company.


	18. The Great Escape

Wow, it's been over a month. Well, life happens, y'know?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18: The Great Escape

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mowe was whistling to himself as he paced the entrance to the hideout. Grumman was with him, though he had lost much of his energy after hearing Kirisaki's story. '' Is he really serious about killing them?'' he ventured. '' He was just kidding, right?''

'' He was dead serious.'' Mowe replied. He smirked when he received no response.

'' I'm sorry.'' he said mockingly. '' Was that pun too much for you?''

'' Ah, shove it up your ass!''

'' That's the spirit.'' Mowe answered, pleased. '' Elysium makes itself sound so great, but out here, you've gotta be tough.''

Grumman threw him an annoyed glare and stalked off around the building's corner, out of sight. Shortly afterward, a _thump_ was heard, followed by the sound of something falling to the ground.

'' Hm? Hey!'' Mowe shouted. '' Are you okay?'' No response. He sighed and got up.

'' Geez, this is why I hate newbs…'' He turned the corner to see Grumman sprawled out on the ground. '' What the…'' Before he could finish, he was dropped by a blow from behind.

'' Hmph.'' Butch snorted as he gazed down at the fallen boy. '' Just a bunch of urchins…''

Slate moved out from his hiding place behind several metal barrels. He went over to the unconscious Grumman and began to shake him awake.

'' Uh, w-w-who a-are you?!'' Grumman cried as he awoke in the stranger's grip.

'' Where are the three people you've kidnapped?'' Slate demanded, grabbing the front of the teen's shirt.

'' Th-they're inside!'' the terrified boy stammered. '' In a storeroom on the ground level!''

'' Are they hurt?''

'' No.'' Grumman said. '' At least, not in any way that would impede their functions!''

Slate threw the boy away. '' Let's go.'' he said to Butch.

'' Who are you?!'' Grumman gasped.

'' Iwasaki Akira.'' Slate answered. '' Don't forget.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terry skidded to a halt as he reached a hallway junction. '' Why'd you stop?'' Vick demanded. '' We need to get outta here!''

'' We don't know how to get out!'' Terry retorted. '' We could be running in circles for all we know!''

'' So what do we propose we do then?'' Karla asked impatiently. '' Punch through walls? Teleport? Hm?''

'' Look.'' Terry said, holding out his hands. '' We should go find a plug in port. If we can access this building's computers, we can find a passage out of here via the floor plans!''

The next door they found he kicked open. Luckily for him, it appeared to be an old monitoring room, complete with a control panel for the cracked monitors. The room didn't appear to be vandalized too much, and the control panel appeared to be intact.

'' Score!'' Terry said, smiling. '' We should all go in. The more of us, the faster we can find that plan.''

'' Finally, some logic.'' Vick muttered as he dug his PET out of his satchel. '' Plug in!''

A red laser shot out of Terry's PET and Vick's, but nothing happened to Karla's. She looked down at it, frowning. '' What's the problem Tyria? I said to plug in.''

'' I can't!'' her navi answered. '' The plug in function… isn't working!''

'' What?!''

'' Maybe the connector wires are damaged.'' Vick thought aloud. '' When you fell on it, the impact could've jarred something loose in there.''

'' Can you fix it?'' Karla asked.

'' Of course!'' Vick said proudly. '' But I don't have the tools nor the time to do it now!''

'' Don't worry!'' Dash said from the computer system. '' Beta and I should be more than enough to find the data!''

'' Especially since there does not appear to be any security in place.'' Beta chimed in.

'' This building has not received any legitimate use in quite some time, I wager.''

As he said that, three Heelnavis materialized. '' There they are!'' one of them shouted, pointing.

'' Crap! We don't have time for this!'' Terry growled. '' Super Vulcan, slot in!''

Dash's right hand morphed into the weapon. He quickly commenced firing, sweeping his arm in a wide arc so that he took out the navis in one sweep. '' Hurry up!'' he shouted at Beta. '' We need to get outta here!''

'' Please be patient.'' Beta responded in his dignified manner. '' There, I have located a floor plan copy. Downloading… done!''

'' Good, plug out!'' Vick said. He brought the map up on his touch screen. '' Okay, let's go!''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slate's foot connected with the skull of another punk, knocking him out. '' The little pests…''

'' Hey boss!'' Butch called from an old computer terminal, where he had just dispatched another assailant. '' There's a port over here! It's connected to the security cameras. Apparently, a few are still working!''

Slate nodded. '' Good. Maybe we can use them to pinpoint the others. Plug in, Zero.exe, transmission!''

'' You too.'' Butch said. '' Plug in, Crushman!''

Zero and Crushman were met by a group of ten hostile navis, evenly divided between Heel and Punknavis. '' Who are you guys?!'' one of them demanded. '' You ain't the friends of those kids, are you?!''

Crushman crossed his large arms. '' I'm Crushman.exe.''

Zero crossed his arms too. '' _Ore wa nettonavi Zero Eguze.''_

'' Speak English, pal!'' a navi taunted.

'' I'll cut to the chase then.'' Zero said. '' Where are your three hostages?''

'' Like we're going to tell you!'' was his response. '' You'll be sorry that you ever stepped foot into this place!''

Zero sighed, but he didn't seem truly sorry. '' I have no time for weaklings such as yourselves…'' He struck a fighting stance. '' Your fates are sealed!''

The ten navis split up into two groups of five each to attack the two challengers. One leapt at Crushman, but he just grabbed him by the leg and hurled him back into his comrades.

'' Long Sword, double slot in.'' Slate said lazily. Both of Zero's gloves morphed into white swords. When the navis got close enough, he rapidly spun around, forcing the belligerents to keep their distance.

In the real world, another punk entered the room, looking bewildered at finding the two men in there. '' I think it's time to go.'' Butch said, bowling over the befuddled teen as he blew past.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' Geez, this building's bigger than I thought…'' Vick muttered as the three entered the largest room they had seen yet. It was very spacious, with old crates nestled off in the corners. A stairwell led up to a walkway that ran around the room's perimeter and was about ten feet off of the ground.

'' Where… are we?'' Karla asked, wiping some sweat from her brow.

'' Almost there.'' the geek answered as he studied the floor plan. '' We just head through this room, down the adjoining hallway, and then we should see the exit.'' They hadn't encountered a pursuit, and the only plausible reason was that the gang was preoccupied with something else, as the navis in the computer had made it clear that their escape had been detected.

Unfortunately, that came to an end. The sound of running footsteps were heard and a group of six punks, led by a very sore looking Mowe, entered through a side door.

'' Well… well.'' Mowe said panting. '' We were looking for those two intruders, but found you instead.'' He pulled his switchblade from his vest's pocket and flicked it open. He began to advance, holding the knife in front of him in a very menacing posture.

'' You're gonna pay for thinking you can screw us around just like that!''

Terry's body began to tense up again as Vick and Karla backed behind him. Knife or no, this time he had no choice but to fight, and he did not like the odds at all. Mowe got closer, eyes narrowing— and let out a cry of surprise and dropped the knife. He then reached down and picked something up off of the floor. '' A battlechip? What the…''

Someone vaulted over the railing overhead and landed on all fours, facing Mowe.

'' Hello.'' he said. '' Mee-bee!'' Even though his back was to Terry, the hair instantly gave away who it was.

'' D-Damien??'' Terry gasped, unable to believe his eyes. '' W-why are you… What are you doing?''

'' Looks like you've gotten yourselves into a shitload of trouble, freaks.'' the red haired teen replied with all his usual rudeness. '' Why am I not surprised?''

'' Damien?'' Mowe asked, looking as disbelieving as Terry was. '' What are you doing back here? I thought you said you were done with us!''

'' You were one of them?'' Terry asked.

'' Believe it girl.'' Damien remarked. '' But I got smart and got out. After I flattened you earlier today, I noticed one of these boys hanging out in the arcade. I did some tailin', some diggin'… And here I am, just in time to save yer asses!''

'' Well thank-you-very-much Mr. Obnoxious.'' Terry grumbled. '' Why can't he call me by my proper name…''

'' So what are you here for?'' Mowe asked. '' Don't tell me you're here to save them too.''

'' I am, Mee-bee.'' Damien answered, facing him. '' I may not know them, but I won't let scum like you play with them!''

'' Fine with me.'' Mowe said, picking his knife up. '' Then I'll have no qualms 'bout killing you too!'' He ran forward, knife poised.

'' Look out!'' Karla shouted.

At the last second, Damien ducked down low, planting his fist in Mowe's stomach as he did so. The knife clattered to the floor, and Mowe dropped after it, wind completely knocked out. Damien straightened up, looking satisfied. '' Your shoulder…'' Karla said, sounding concerned.

'' This?'' Damien sniffed as a growing bloodstain appeared on the left shoulder of his vest. '' It's nothing, just a flesh wound. This isn't the first time my shoulder's been sliced, ya know.''

_But he was aiming for your heart…_ Terry thought grimly.

'' In case you haven't noticed, we're still not outta trouble.'' Vick pointed out.

'' There're still those other kids.''

'' And where's Mr. Morbid?'' Terry said angrily, glancing at the remaining punks, all of whom looked very uncertain as to what to do.

'' Closer than you realize.'' a soft voice said. The boys leapt in surprise, then parted as Kirisaki appeared in their midst, looking as gloomy as ever. '' I am honestly surprised that you tried to escape.'' he said in his emotionless was. '' You should have realized that your situation was hopeless and embraced your coming demise. You must truly be afraid.''

'' No duh! People want to live, to leave proof that they've accomplished something!'' Terry shouted. '' Our lives would be meaningless otherwise, but a death-obsessed freak like yourself can never grasp that!''

'' Pretty good for an impromptu speech, Terrence.'' a familiar voice said. '' It needs a little polishing, but then again, what speech doesn't?''

'' Eh? Slate? Is that you?'' Karla asked, looking more encouraged now than she had all night.

Sure enough, Slate and Butch were now standing in the entrance to the room. Both of them looked pretty grim. '' When this is all over, I'm going to kill you kids!'' Butch growled. '' You have no idea how much trouble we've gone through!''

'' Hey! Those are the other two!'' one of the punks shouted.

'' Who are you, their leader?'' Slate said, gesturing over to Kirisaki.

'' Correct.'' the boy replied. '' I am Kirisaki Dark.''

'' How morbid.'' Slate noted.

'' Mr. Macabre over there is the one who had us kidnapped!'' Terry shouted, pointing accusatorily at Kirisaki.

'' And he said that it was Lloyd who put him up to it!'' Karla added.

'' Lloyd?'' Butch repeated. '' How would he know that we're here?''

'' Zephyrman.'' Slate answered. '' There is no doubt that he didn't hear about that and figure out our identities.''

'' We should've locked him inside Arman's lab!'' Butch groaned. '' That guy just won't leave us alone!''

'' No matter.'' Slate said, pressing on. He turned back to Kirisaki. '' We're leaving, all of us, and you are not going to stop us.''

'' Empty threats have no effect on me.'' Kirisaki replied, still maddeningly calm.

Slate sighed. '' I don't like threatening kids…'' He reached into his coat pocket and drew out a silver handgun. '' You have ten seconds.'' he said coldly. '' Ten…''

Now confronted with a lethal weapon, the punks became far less bold. Some of them started to back up. Kirisaki stayed firm. '' Nine…''

'' Where'd he…'' Vick began to ask.

'' Wayne.'' Butch said simply.

'' Heh, that gun probably isn't even loaded!'' one of the punks declared, even though his legs were shaking.

'' Five.'' A _click_ was heard as the safety was switched off.

'' Think he'll really shoot?'' Karla asked.

'' I dunno.'' Terry said, shrugging.

'' Two…''

'' Will the old man do it?'' Damien wondered.

'' …and zero.'' Slate concluded. '' You haven't said anything, so…'' A shot ran out.

One of the punks, thinking that he had just been shot, let out a girlishly high pitched scream. A bullet hole was embedded in the wall behind Kirisaki, about an inch above his head.

'' Holy shit.'' Butch breathed. '' He didn't even flinch! He really must not be afraid to die!''

A bullet casing rolled around Slate's feet. '' Next time, my aim might not be so precise.'' he said grimly.

'' Fine!'' Kirisaki spat. '' Leave this place, all of you. Never return!''

'' Tch, with pleasure!'' Terry snarled.

'' I'll lead you outta here.'' Damien offered.

They left, Slate was the last one, still pointing the gun at the punks to discourage any pursuit.

'' What are we gonna do now?'' Someone asked Kirisaki.

'' What about that thing we nicked?'' another person asked.

Kirisaki nodded. '' Yes, our trump card.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Looks like Damien has inherited Enzan's chip throwing skills.

Mowe is pronounced _meebee_, hence Damien's taunt. Kirisaki comes from the verb _kirisaku_, to cut open, hence Slate's 'morbid' comment.

So, what is Kirisaki's secret weapon? You'll just have to read chapter 19 to find out!


	19. Away From Death's Jaws

It's been about a year since I first finished _The Link Between the Past and Present_ over on REO. I've come so far since then… Thanks to everyone who has read any of my fanfiction. I really mean it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19: Away From Death's Jaws

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once outside, they ran, and they did not stop.

'' Hold up!'' Vick called after a while. '' This, this is wearing me out!'' He did look like he was about to keel over, so the group decided to make a quick stop to catch their breath.

'' Where are we?'' Terry asked, looking around at the new surroundings with apprehension. '' Are we away from that horrible place?''

The streets now appeared to be much more clean and civil than those of the slums. Cars were driving by on the street, as well as people who did not look like they would mug you on a second's notice. Skyscrapers were towering overhead, signaling that they had indeed returned to civilization.

'' We're at the corner of Angler Way.'' Damien said helpfully. '' The head office for the Intella Corporation is in that big building there.'' He pointed at one of the skyscrapers.

'' Oh yeah.'' Butch said, eyeing him. '' We've gotta do something about your shoulder, young man.''

'' My shoulder is fine.'' Damien sniffed, ignoring the slowly expanding bloodstain on his vest, and the blood dripping down his arm. '' It's nothing.''

'' No crap.'' Butch said reprovingly. '' People are going to think someone tried to kill you… which is the case, but still! It could get infected.''

'' Here.'' Vick said, pulling a white cloth out of his satchel. '' Use this as a tourniquet.''

'' I don't need no help!'' Damien shouted, trying to maneuver himself so that his injured shoulder was facing away from the others. '' Stay away from me!''

'' Use your head!'' Karla snapped. '' We know what we're talking about. Do you think that we've never been injured before ourselves?''

Damien let out a groan and slumped down to the sidewalk in defeat. '' Fine.'' he growled. '' I'll get you for this…'' He slipped his arm out of the vest's sleeve. His left shoulder sported a nasty looking slice. The blood had only partially congealed, as he hadn't given it time to dry. Butch tied the cloth around the wound and pulled it tight, provoking a little cry from his patient. '' That's too tight!''

'' That's the whole point.'' Butch calmly replied. '' You apply pressure to stop the bleeding. It's one of the most basic doctorial concepts.''

While this little drama was unfolding, Slate, standing in the glow of a street lamp, took out his PET. '' Zero.'' he said. '' See if you can get in contact with Wayne.''

'' _Hai, Akira-sama_.'' Zero obediently replied as he set to work.

A passerby took notice of the group. '' Do you guys need any help?'' he asked innocently. '' You look like you're lost.'' Slate did not reply. '' Fine.'' the man sniffed, walking away. The PET began to ring.

'' Akira? Is that you?'' Wayne's voice said, coming from the device. Slate activated the touch screen, revealing his friend. Wayne looked very haggard; rings were under his eyes, and his expression was fraught with anxiety.

'' Yes, it's me.'' Slate said in an effort to reassure the man. '' We've found the others.''

'' Then I'm very relieved.'' Wayne sighed. '' Where are you? I can have someone pick you up.''

As Slate was giving the location, Butch struck up a conversation with Terry. '' That kid Damien said that he beat you in a netbattle. Is that really true?''

Terry gave the older man a grimace. '' Hmph. Yeah, it is. His navi is called Punk.''

'' Heh, I'm not surprised in the slightest.'' Butch said, squatting down against the alley's side. '' I foresee you two becoming good friends.''

'' With that jerk?'' Terry said, grimacing even more; he looked like he had been force fed some exceptionally bitter medicine. '' No way! He won't even call me by my proper name!''

'' Maybe so.'' Butch said, chuckling. '' But I can already see similarities between you two. Both of you are netbattlers, you're both within the same age range, roughly, and you both seem to have a temper.''

Terry scowled and looked away, as if in denial. '' I don't believe this…''

Karla giggled and patted his arm. '' That's our Terry all right.'' he said, smiling. '' Always taking the path of most resistance.''

Terry should've felt calmed by her presence, but instead he felt the air around him grow cooler. That was odd, for the night had been quite humid up until a few seconds ago. '' Is there something wrong?'' Karla asked.

The brunette squinted into the gloom of the alleyway. '' It feels like… we're being watched by something…'' He looked up, thought he saw a blur of movement, and then a soft _whoosh_ noise…

'' Look out!'' he cried, pulling Karla away and leapt back as something slammed into the ground towards the back of the alley, sending chunks of concrete scattering.

'' What in blazes was that?!'' Butch grunted, waving dust away from his face.

Slate put his hand on the handle of his gun. '' Who's there?'' he said, his voice firm.

Laughter drifted lazily from the dust cloud, high pitched and mocking. '' Hya ha ha ha. I'm impressed.'' whatever was behind the cloud said. '' For humans, your reaction time is quite fast. This should be fun.'' The cloud began to dissipate, a nightmarish vision revealed.

A purple, red, and gray being stood behind it. It looked like the arch-typical medieval demon. It's face was red, with glowing eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth arrayed in a malevolent grin. Two purple horns poked out of a smoke-like mass of gray hair. On it's chest was a large, bloodshot eye, piercing the rebels with a baleful stare. It's clawed hands were loosely manacled together, and they were holding a vicious looking red scythe. A purple mist was lazily floating around it, it's eyes glowing through.

'' _W-w-what is that?!?!'' _Karla screamed.

'' It can't be…'' Damien said in shock. '' That's impossible…''

'' I am one who eliminates marks.'' the creature said in a sinister voice. '' Can you guess who I am? Not that it would help you in Hell though…''

'' Deleteman?'' Terry asked as he realized what he was looking at.

'' No!'' the being snapped, sounding offended. '' Killerman.exe!''

'' That's a navi?!'' Vick gasped, looking like we was about to pass out again.

'' Killerman is the name of Kirisaki's navi.'' Damien said grimly. '' But how the hell is he in the real world? That's impossible!''

'' It's… not as impossible, as you… think…'' a voice gasped. It was Kirisaki, looking like he had just run a marathon.

'' Please don't tell me it's a Dimensional Chip.'' Karla said.

'' I have no idea what that is…'' the boy panted, leaning against the building to steady himself. '' But this is no trick. What you see before you is a real navi.''

'' Be afraid!'' the horrible specter cackled. '' It'll be the last emotion you'll ever feel in this world!'' The mist began to thicken, forcing the others to back away from the alleyway. '' Misty Demon!''

Purple wraiths began to fly from the fog, gleefully circling the rebels' heads, causing them to fall back in fright. They didn't hurt them at all, but they _looked_ real, and that was all that mattered. Slate fell back, took out the gun, and emptied a clip into the fog to no effect. '' Scatter!'' he bellowed as the rattling of chains could be heard.

'' Hell's Sickle!''

A purple sonic boom flew out of the mist, the temporal vacuum making Terry's ears pop. It missed them, soared across the street, and collided with a parked car, resulting in the automobile erupting in a small, but impressive, fireball. Pedestrians who weren't scared off by the gunshots or the creepy mist emanating from the alley, were now running for cover. It wouldn't be long before someone would hysterically phone the police, if they hadn't already.

Unfortunately for the rebels, Killerman appeared in their midst. He was even more frightening up close, and was easily a head taller than Vick, the tallest one there. Quickly, we swung his scythe, somehow managing to miss everyone, but still left a deep furrow in the building's concrete wall.

'' Are you alright?!'' Dash cried as Terry came up into a crouch.

'' Yeah…'' Terry said, sounding a little shocked at that. '' Somehow… I'm still alive… Unless I'm numb from the pain…''

'' You _are_ alive, stupid human.'' Killerman said with distaste. '' But not for long.'' The eye on his stomach seemed to glow.

'' What the hell!?'' Damien cried, also on the ground. '' I can't move!''

'' I-I can't either!'' Karla cried, paralyzed on her hands and knees.

'' Of course you can't.'' the demon said to the three in front of him, grin widening.

'' Killer Eye Be-''

'' Oh no you don't!'' Butch shouted, heaving one of the alleyway's trashcans at the navi, who was forced to abandon his attack to block it with a stab of his scythe. At the same time, Slate squeezed off another shot. This time, he managed to hit the navi's left arm. Killerman, however, only laughed.

'' Hah ha! This body is amazing! I didn't feel a thing!''

_This body?_ Slate thought, furrowing his brow.

Killerman raised the scythe over his head. '' Hell's Sick-'' Instead of attacking, the scythe clattered to the ground as Killerman looked, in astonishment, at his left arm, which was now short and limp, and looked more like a mannequin's arm than anything else.

'' What in the world…'' Slate muttered, perplexed.

Wordlessly, Killerman picked up his scythe again, and prepared to execute the attack again.

'' Boss!'' Vick shouted, frantically waving his arms. '' The _kontrolnyi vystrel_!''

'' The what?!'' Slate shouted back.

'' The forehead! Shoot it in the forehead!''

Slate nodded and fired one last shot at Killerman's head. The navi visibly recoiled.

'' Ahg… That… actually… hurt!'' He suddenly became fuzzy, like a TV getting very poor reception.

'' Ah!'' Kirisaki cried. '' Killerman, plug out!'' A red laser beam passed between navi and PET. Killerman vanished, revealing a doll like thing that collapsed to the ground, lifeless.

Kirisaki whirled around like a hunted man. In one direction were the rebels, in the other was a crowd of brave souls who had witnessed all of the carnage and antics. He decided to take the route with fewer people: the rebels. Unfortunately for him, Butch easily clotheslined him, dropping him to the sidewalk.

Karla walked over to the dummy to see what it was exactly. She hoisted it up by an armpit. '' Geez, this thing is heavy! Like picking up a sandbag. What is this, anyway?''

The thing was an off white color, and about five feet tall. Several small sensors were built into the head, and a plug in port was built into the chest. Two holes, one in the forehead, one in the arm, marked where Slate's bullets had found their marks.

'' It let's a navi come into our world, I guess.'' Vick shrugged. '' I doubt it'll work anymore though…''

Terry collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. '' I have a feeling that this night is far from being over…''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** _Kontrolnyi vystrel_ is Russian for 'control shot'. Used in an assassination context, it's a shot to the forehead at point blank to mark sure the target is dead.

Now, I'm not one to beg, but I would _really_ like some reviews. I can't improve my writing style or storytelling if I receive no feedback.


	20. A Beginning

If anyone wants to shoot me after reading this chapter, go ahead, form a line.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20: A Beginning

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' I can't believe it…'' Wayne muttered as he paced the area in front of his desk. '' I just can't believe it…''

'' Uh, regardless if can believe it or not, can you tell us what this thing is?'' Butch asked, jerking his thumb towards the figurine slumped against the office wall. He, the others, and Damien were in Wayne's office. They had just told their entire story, from Terry's netbattle with Damien, to the kidnapping, to Killerman. Wayne was looking very concerned having heard all of this. Kirisaki had been arrested and taken into custody.

The rotund man finally stopped pacing and propped up the dummy. '' I guess it's no use trying to hide it anymore.'' he sighed. '' This is the 'weapon' I was so reluctant to tell you about back when we first met. Actually, this is only one. We have many more stored in the warehouses at the waterfront. I suppose those teens must have broken into one of them and stolen one of these.''

'' Cut to the chase and tell us what they are!'' impatient Damien demanded.

'' It's called a copyroid.'' Wayne said, looking very reluctant to divulge this piece of information. '' A device that lets a navi come into the real world; in a manner of speaking.''

'' Great.'' Terry said sarcastically. '' I'm sensing déjà vu here.''

'' How does it work?'' Vick asked. '' Does it use a hologram or something? I mean, it can't shape shift, can it?''

'' Quite perceptive.'' Wayne said, looking even more unhappy. '' Yes, it uses an old device that we've replicated and miniaturized, merely called 'Display.' ''.

'' Display?'' Butch repeated. '' I think I've read about that a long time ago…''

'' It was originally created by a now defunct gaming company called Gabcom.'' Wayne explained. '' To the casual observer, it's just an ordinary hologram projector, but passes an extremely strong current through the atoms in the hologram's range. Since the particles are so highly charged, they stimulate nerve endings, resulting in the sensation of touch. Due to the charges nature, a hand or any other object cannot pass through, effectively making the hologram solid.

'' Meanwhile, the plugged in navi controls the copyroid from its internal computer. As long as that isn't damaged, and the copyroid is functional, the navi will be alright.''

'' It sounds like all that is a monster when it comes to power consumption.'' Vick noted.

'' When Gabcom first tested it, the resulting blackout encompassed half of downtown Densan.'' Wayne sniffed. '' But technology has come a long way since then, so the consumption, while still high, is much more reasonable.''

'' And I suppose these things are the foundations of your coup?'' Slate asked, leaning back in his chair.

'' They are.'' Wayne said. '' With real world navis bolstering our soldiers, I hope we can accomplish this with minimum loss of life on both sides. However…'' His face turned dark. '' If anyone of you spills this secret, it will be our duty, mine included, to arrest you, friend or not.''

'' We understand.'' Slate said. '' None of us will say a word.'' He glanced at Damien, who was scowling at the new bandages that had been wrapped around his shoulder.

'' You too.''

'' Fine, geezer.'' the red head grumbled. '' I'm not going to jail.''

'' Speaking of which, what happened to Kirisaki?'' Dash asked from Terry's shoulder.

'' He's probably at the Detention Center.'' Wayne answered. '' He'll be there until the investigation is over, after that, the law will decide is fate.''

'' I'm more concerned that Lloyd knows that we're here.'' Karla said.

'' What did you guys do to him anyway?'' Wayne asked. '' From what I've heard, he must really seem to hate you guys.''

'' Long story.'' Butch sighed. '' I'll save it for the parties…''

Wayne sighed and wiped his brow. '' I suggest that you fellows keep a low profile for the next few days. The remaining Malignants could try to kill you if you're not careful.''

'' What will you do?'' Terry asked Damien.

'' I dunno, and it's none of you're business anyway, girl!'' Damien shot.

Wayne sighed again. '' I'll see if any arrangements can be made.'' He rubbed his eyes and yawned. '' What a terrible night this has been… I think it's long past the time to turn in…''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karla had already given her PET to Vick to fix, so she and Terry were going to his room to talk before they each turned in.

'' Well, our first day in Elysium has ended.'' Terry said grimly as he swiped the cardkey to his room. '' I'm really tired… I think I'm gonna sleep through tomorrow… and the day after…''

'' I know what you mean.'' Karla agreed as the door _swished_ open. '' I feel kinda bad for Kirisaki though.''

'' Why?'' Terry asked, looking at her oddly. '' That punk doesn't deserve pity! Look at the ordeal he put us through!''

'' Why don't you try thinking outside the box for once?'' Dash said admonishingly.

'' Think about his upbringing. He was raised by a serial killer! That's enough to screw anyone up!''

'' I guess…'' Terry said, plopping down onto the sofa in his room. '' But I still can't forgive a creep like that!''

Dash smiled. '' Heh. Butch is right, you and Damien are alike!''

'' Why would I be like that jerk?'' Terry grumbled.

'' Well, you two have both proven to have senses of justice.'' Karla explained, sitting down next to her friend. '' It's a good thing for a young man to have.''

'' Tch. '' Terry snorted. '' Is that something you look for in potential companions?''

'' W-What?!'' Karla exclaimed in surprise, a faint reddish tinge coming to her cheeks.

'' Oh boy.'' Dash sighed, not even bothering to hide his words. '' I can already see the direction this conversation is headed in…'' He had observed human behavior for some, so he had an idea of where this was headed. He pondered shutting himself down, but why miss out on a perfectly good opportunity to have a little fun at his operator's expense?

'' You were certainly singing a different tune concerning this matter last night,

Mr. Terrence.'' he said in mock seriousness.

'' Hm?''

'' What was it you said I knew nothing about?'' Dash asked, feigning forgetfulness.

'' Eh?!'' Terry suddenly looked alarmed and began to blush as well. '' You…''

'' Oh! I think I remember!'' Dash said brightly, as if a bulb had suddenly clicked. '' You said that a navi knows nothing about _love_. I think that was it.''

The young man let out a cry of embarrassed fury and made a futile swipe at the hologram. '' You little… blabber! This time, I'm _really_ gonna rip out your batteries!''

'' I don't get it.'' Karla answered, looking confused and amused at the same time over the outburst. '' What're you two arguing about?''

'' You don't get it?'' Dash said gleefully, dancing away from his operator's infuriated grip. '' He indirectly admitted that he _likes_ you!''

Terry's face grew even redder, but he sank down into the sofa with a look of deflated defeat on his face. '' Argh… you little…''

'' Why do you look so embarrassed?'' Dash continued, egging him on. '' Remember that night in Kaze City?''

'' You mean what I said…'' Karla said quietly.

'' Exactly.'' Dash replied. '' So why embarrassed if the feeling is mutual?''

'' Because it's a very personal…'' Karla trailed off.

'' While it is true that I can't experience love,'' Dash said. '' I do know that true love is something precious, that shouldn't be hidden.''

'' I find this amusing, receiving advice like this from a navi.'' Karla admitted. '' It's ironic. Bit it's true… I did say that I liked him.''

'' Eh heh… Dash is telling the truth about me… for once.'' Terry admitted, looking like he was starting to come out of his embarrassment.

Whatever Dash's original intent had been, it was long gone. '' I always tell the truth about you, like it or not.''

'' The navi's right.'' Karla said, leaning closer. '' We should stop trying to kid ourselves.''

Terry's mind was racing in uncertainty, but then, he made it up. He did like her. They had been friends for a long time; she was someone he could confide in. And who wouldn't like her? It would be a lie to say she did not possess physical beauty: she was slender, of a height not much shorter than himself, and her raven black hair and tan skin gave her a vaguely exotic appearance… But her looks weren't the only thing that drew him to her. She was compassionate, easy going, intelligent, clear headed… Was it not fate that drew two destined souls together?

'' Yes…'' he said, more to himself than anyone else. '' I do have feelings for you, Karla.''

The two were pretty close by now, and before Terry had consciously realized it, they had kissed.

Dash was now seriously considering shutting himself off in deference, but Terry made the decided that for him, reaching over and switching the PET off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **… … … GAH!! How did this happen?! I'm no romance writer!

Soo… I sincerely apologize for any brain breakage resulting from reading the above. I really don't know what had come over me.

Anyway, as for why updates have been rather slow… You see, a good chunk of my free time has been taken up by One Piece, which I've gotten sucked into over the past few months, and the same might be currently happening with Bleach, as well as me trying to finally finish watching FMA (only five more episodes to go!). Also, I've been fairly busy with schoolwork as well. But now that the SATs are done with and we're getting towards the end of the school year, I'll try to pick the pace up a little bit.

Oh, and Dash playing matchmaker? I honestly have no idea how that happened, really, I don't.


	21. Garrulous Vick

Argh, this is what I get for uploading a chapter at 10pm: I didn't properly explain Display and the copyroids, did I? According to REO's episode summaries, Yaito's hologram projector, the one in Beast 5 with solid holograms, was merely called Display. As Wayne mentioned, it consumed so much energy that it caused a massive blackout, helped along by Yaito putting the machine past its limit, and it being infected by Juuka Metools. Since neither the anime, nor the games really explain how a copyroid works, and I was kinda forced to do so, I decided to incorporate the two technologies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21: Garrulous Vick

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' Why do you look so tired?''

'' What do you…''

Vick smirked as he sprinkled brown sugar onto his morning oatmeal. '' You know very well what I mean.'' He began to mix the sugar in. '' How come you look like you've been on nothing but stimulants for over a week?''

The two were in the restaurant the morning after the kidnapping. Terry was poking at his food rather listlessly, odd because he usually had a healthy appetite. In addition, his eyes were dull and a cup of coffee, which he rarely drank, was sitting beside his plate, presumably to help him stay awake. '' I was up late last night.'' He grumbled. '' We all were.''

'' Yeah, but you don't see me about to pass out into _my_ breakfast, do you?'' Vick answered, glancing around the restaurant as if looking for someone. '' But I think I know the answer: you were up with Karla, weren't you?''

Terry was unfazed. '' What makes you say that?''

Vick smiled and waved a finger in the air. '' You remember that I was fixing her PET, right? Well, when I finished, I went to her room to return it, but apparently, she wasn't there.''

'' So? She was probably asleep.'' Terry countered.

'' Not so, not so.'' the nerd replied slyly, looking quite proud of himself. '' When I received no reply after buzzing the bell, I uh, had Beta hack the lock.''

'' You broke into her room?!'' Terry cried in surprise. '' That's a gross violation of privacy!''

'' I assure you, it was not _my_ idea.'' Beta protested.

'' Does it matter?'' Vick retorted. '' It was just a simple binary matrix. She might as well just leave her door unlocked all night. Anyway, she wasn't there.'' He took a sip of his drink. '' So, a new question arises. Where was she? Well, based on recent events, the most logical possibility is that she was with you.''

'' Recent events?'' Terry repeated.

'' Don't think that it's escaped our notices.'' Vick said, spooning a portion of his gruel into his mouth. '' You two have been spending a fair amount of time together as of late. HQ, Kaze City, and now here, in Eden City. So, what were you doing?''

Terry realized that this conversation had become a black hole, and that there was no escape. '' Talking…'' he said evasively.

'' Right.'' Vick smirked, leaned over to Terry, and whispered something in his ear.

Terry choked on his coffee. '' _**WHAT?!?!**_''

Vick's smirk grew broader. '' You heard me.''

'' Like I'm gonna tell you _that_!'' the offended brunette snapped.

'' Well, the fact that you switched me off certainly doesn't help your case.'' Dash replied, the displeasure and soreness in his voice very evident.

'' Now don't you gang up on me too!'' Terry groaned. '' And don't think that you can coerce me into doing something else that he'll make me regret later!''

'' Coercion?'' Dash scoffed. '' You're in a real foul mood today!''

'' You would be too if he was trying to pry into _your_ private life!''

'' How anthropomorphic.'' Dash sniffed. '' I'm a navi. Navis don't have personal lives.''

'' That's fine and all, but we're getting off track here.'' Vick cut in. '' I don't want to seed and thoughts in your head that I'm finished with you yet.''

'' Well I'm clamming up.'' Terry replied stiffly. '' You're getting nothing else out of me.'' He was spared from further conversation by the arrival of two unexpected persons: Thompson and Suit.

'' Hey guys. Boss sent us to check up on you.'' Thompson said, sitting himself down at the other side of the table. Suit did the same.

'' Shouldn't you guys be working?'' Terry asked, thankful for the change of subject.

'' It's da weekend; no work.'' Suit replied, stretching.

'' Already?'' Vick said, looking slightly amazed. '' I can't believe that it's only been a week since we met Wayne. So much crazy stuff has happened.''

'' True.'' Suit agreed, scratching his fright wig of hair. '' Shame that something like that had ta happen on ya first day in Elysium though…''

'' So, what's going on with Kirisaki?'' Terry lazily inquired as he stifled a yawn.

'' He's in the Detention Center.'' Thompson answered, folding his arms. '' He's been charged with kidnapping, breaking and entering government property, theft, assault with a dangerous weapon…''

'' Uh, that last one…'' Dash began.

Thompson shrugged. '' Copyroids are secret. We can't afford to leak the info. Kirisaki's navi, Killerman, isn't helping matters either. Instead of cooperating, he just taunts us. We've threatened him with deletion, but he doesn't seem to care.''

'' Anything else?''

The burly man shook his head. '' We haven't started the full-blown interrogation yet, but when we do, we'll learn everything! What his nickname for his mother was, if he ever had a stuffed animal, if he's ever been laid before…''

'' Ahhgg!'' Terry cried, slamming his fists on the table, creating enough noise to draw some angry glares from other diners. '' Enough with the sex references already!'' And with that, he snatched up his plate and PET, and stalked off in a huff.

'' What did _we_ do?'' Suit remarked with a mildly annoyed tone.

'' Well, just ignore him.'' Vick said soothingly. '' He's always like this in the morning.''

'' If ya say so.'' Suit replied, still sounding irritated.

'' Anyway,'' Thompson announced, trying to get things back on track. '' That's all that's been happening. If anything else comes up, we'll let you know.''

The two left, leaving Vick alone for a few moments before a voice came from behind him. '' Good job.''

Vick started, but it was only Slate behind him. Behind his boss was Butch. Slate sat down in Terry's vacated seat, while Butch sat on the other side of the table. '' Oh, hey boss.'' Vick said, recovered. '' I didn't see you. What did you mean by 'good job?'''

'' He means with Terry.'' a sniggering Butch answered. '' You guys weren't really trying to keep your voices down.''

'' Sooo…'' Vick paused. '' What do you guys all think about this?'' He wasn't referring to Kirisaki and his gang, and the others knew this.

'' Jeebus, you're acting like a little kid.'' Butch sighed. '' Is this really so interesting to you?''

'' Maybe…'' Vick answered, looking down into the depths of his oatmeal as if expecting the answer to rise up from the bottom. '' Well, those two have always seemed to be rather close.''

'' That is most likely due to the fact that they are both the same age.'' Slate replied, taking a sip from his tea. '' You weren't with us back then, but it was seven years ago that I discovered Karla trying to pick my pocket while I was meeting an informant in Kyotoro. She and Terrence were both fifteen years old, a crucial period in anyone's life.''

'' And now look.'' Butch said, gesturing with his arms. '' They've both become fine young adults. It was a good thing for both of them, since both of them had gone through hardship and had never really had any real interaction with other children their age.''

Slate nodded. '' A relationship takes time to mature and develop, just like wine. Seven years was long enough in this case.''

'' I didn't know you were so philosophical when it comes to this.'' Vick remarked dryly.

'' There are many things you don't know about me.'' Slate said simply. He stood up. '' If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to.''

'' Something tells me that he left a lot more than just his job when he defected than he lets on.'' Vick muttered as Slate left. '' He's an enigma alright.''

'' Well of course.'' Butch said seriously. '' He left an entire life behind.''

'' Did you day wife?''

'' No.'' Butch groaned. '' Is that all that's on your mind today?''

'' Nah, I think I've figured out how to single handedly lock everyone out of their hotel rooms by manipulating the locks' binary matrix settings. Wanna hear about it?''

'' Not really.'' Butch replied, starting to lose his patience with the nerd. '' But thanks for warning me. I'm gonna go see if they'll let me reprogram the lock itself.'' He stood up to leave. '' I'm going to go see about that. Bye.''

'' What is with everyone today?'' Vick wondered aloud to his PET once he was alone.

'' I have no possible inkling.'' Beta replied in a dour tone. '' Perhaps they find your personality to be a little too overwhelming today.''

'' Yeah!'' Vick said, nodding vigorously. '' That's gotta be it!''

Beta inwardly sighed, lamenting his operator's cluelessness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Look! A chapter where absolutely nothing happens! Vick annoys everyone he speaks to! Details at 11!

While this chapter went no where plot-wise, I enjoyed writing it. After five chapters of grimness, it was about time to lighten up. It's also a little dirty, depending on how you interpret several lines… Next chappie is pretty short, so I'll see if I can get it up this weekend.

**Kawazoe: **Uh, I was more joking than being serious, mocking my own inner misgivings over writing romance, but it's good to know you feel that way.


	22. Parting of the Ways

Sorry I didn't get this up when I had promised. Schoolwork, a splitting headache, a history presentation, and toxic fumes wafting through school (no joke) can really take the wind outta your sails.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22: Parting of the Ways

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining in Tokyo, but Lunare did not mind. _But of course she wouldn't mind!_ one could argue. _She's a net navi!_ That supposition was wrong. She felt calmed, relaxed by the sound of each individual droplet pitter pattering against the pane of a window, comforted by the knowledge that each drop was rejuvenating the parched earth. _Or maybe I'm just biased because I am an aqua element navi…_ she thought to herself.

Her reverie was interrupted by her operator's voice, cutting through her thoughts.

'' Lunare, are you paying attention to what I'm telling you about this report?'' She quickly snapped back to reality, finding herself on the desk of her operator, Kassandra Alva.

'' I apologize.'' the navi said, bowing her head, then looking up. '' I suppose I zoned out.''

Kassandra shock her head. '' I was telling you about the ongoing plague in South Afrikku. A recent outbreak of Ebola has killed an estimated 524 people. We have had to quarantine… Oh, this won't do.''

Luanre blinked. '' Hm?''

'' You're distracted by the storm. You're always out of sorts during them.'' Kassandra plunked herself down in her chair, more like dead weight than anything else.

'' I think the experiments are starting to take their toll.'' Lunare said quietly.

'' Does it matter?'' Kassandra replied. '' I'm so close… We're so close to perfecting it.''

'' But you're going to wreck your health.'' her navi stated. '' Every day, I can see your mounting weariness. If you continue at this pace, your body will be led to ruin.''

'' If that's the case, I need only to last a few more weeks.'' her operator sniffed. '' I'll finally be able to drive that pesky rebel group apart.'' She gave a little smirk. '' Let's see if they'll trust each other after what I drop on them.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later, Lunare found herself in Internet City. Her operator's words were still echoing through her mind. What was the secret she possessed? The one with enough power to drive those rebels apart? What could it be? That group had seemingly appeared out of no where. Had she done research? Or was it something else? She grimaced and shook her head. She needed to focus on her task at hand. She was going to a small, private, and very personal meeting.

Following the complex sky pathways of Internet City allowed her to avoid the unnecessary hassle of the lower streets. The crowds were thinner up here, providing ease of movement, and if someone by chanced recognized her, it wouldn't be as troublesome due to the lack of a crowd. Eventually she reached the meeting place: an empty square. There was only one person there, and that was her brother, Solinar.exe.

'' What did you call me out here for?'' she asked, getting right down to business. The last time they had had a meeting like this, had been just before he and Lloyd had left to investigate the evolved viruses. And after seeing how that had turned out, nothing good could come from this.

'' I am here to relay a message.'' Solinar said seriously. '' We are taking matters into our own hands.'' For the first time in his memory, his nii-chan looked saddened.

'' I thought that you would say that…''

'' Lloyd's latest gambit has failed.'' Solinar continued. '' So he feels that he has to finish the job himself.''

'' But why?'' Lunare asked, averting her eyes. '' Why is he throwing away everything to pursue a trivial grudge?''

'' They've tarnished the Alva name.'' her brother replied, still maintaining a stern air.

'' That slight cannot go unpunished.''

'' If you went after everyone who's insulted our family,'' Lunare retorted. '' You'd be doing it forever. It's not worth it. You are an Alva, you have responsibility to the government, to order!'' She glared defiantly. '' You're throwing all of the respect and dignity of the name! For generations, the Alvas have helmed Technology Incorporated, they've earned respect, but look now! The heir puts himself above others!''

Solinar remained silent for a while before speaking. '' We maintain order. Rebels like them disrupt that order. Lest you forget, our company brought order and peace to the world. Without us, mankind might have never recovered from the Outbreak, brought on by the their reliance on machines and the collapse of order.''

'' Then I suggest you think very carefully about why your flames incinerate enemies.'' Lunare responded coldly. '' Is it for the greater good? Or is it merely for petty revenge?''

'' I see our philosophies have exposed a gulf between us.'' her brother said, matching her coldness. '' It appears we have reached a parting of the ways.''

'' It appears so.'' his nii-chan responded.

'' Then we have nothing to discuss.'' Solinar said, turning away. '' But I have this to say: If you interfere with us in any way, I will view you as an enemy, and treat you accordingly.''

'' As you say, _brother_.'' Lunare bit out.

_How had it come to this?_ She thought as he logged out. The bond that had previously existed between them was gone, replaced by an icy abyss. Another casualty in this conflict, and the one that hit home the hardest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Short chapter, lots of foreshadowing. I can't wait until I get around to writing the later chapters…

This story is now my longest work, at 22 chapters and counting, eclipsing The Link Between the Past and Present, my first work, which was 21. Though in word count, it had long since been eclipsed.


	23. The Uninvited Guest

To quote the old man from _Monty Python and the Holy Grail: _'' I'm not dead yet!'' A lot of stuff has happened… The end of school year craziness… a two week vacation where I didn't have computer access… my summer job starting… and just the other day I got a chunk of skin ripped off of one of my fingers! But through all this, I persevere!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23: The Uninvited Guest

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days passed, and the world entered the month of April. The weather in Elysium grew even muggier and more humid, promising a brutal summer. The rebels were taking refuge inside the restaurant, where Wayne was telling a no doubt embellished tale of a sting operation he took part of in Sharo when he was still a member of T-Corp's undercover police.

''…So after I had paid Sergei the rubles…'' Wayne was telling his rapt audience: Terry, Karla, Butch, River, and, surprisingly enough, a slightly bored looking Damien. '' He held them up to the light,'' Wayne continued. '', and growled 'I can see through this bill.' 'What does that mean?' I asked, coolly and discreetly reaching into my parka for my hidden firearm.'' He paused to take a sip of water from his glass.

'' And then what happened?'' River asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

Wayne put the glass back down on the linen-clad table. ''' It means that you're about to become a John Doe.' he replied, nastily, of course. I was too fast for him though. I managed to squeeze off a shot before he did. It when wide, but it did scare him badly enough, and he leapt back into his body guards.'' He looked around grinning. '' Now, Sergei, he was a pretty big guy, so he bowled his men when he landed on them.''

He paused, relishing the memory before continuing his tale. '' Unfortunately, the subsequent hail of gunfire forced me to make my egress in a rather uncomfortable manner.''

'' How so?'' Damien asked, looking more than a little skeptic.

'' Through the third story window.'' Wayne answered matter of factly. '' Luckily for me, there were several awnings situated beneath the window, and I landed without a scratch. Gave the passerby quite a shock, I'd say.''

'' I think he's full of it.'' Punk rudely remarked from Damien's PET.

'' Believe what you want.'' Wayne said, shrugging his shoulders in indifference. '' That all happened; every bit of it is true.''

'' I dunno.'' Terry said. '' I find it awfully convenient for the purposes of the story for there to be an awning underneath…''

'' If it is a tall tale,'' Butch interrupted. '' That's nothing compared to Terry's account of Skylark Island. Now _there's_ a tall tale.''

'' Ah come on! That was pretty exciting.'' the youth protested.

'' What happened?'' River asked with an eager expression on her face. She leaned over the table, causing Terry to lean back in his chair to get some space.

'' Ah, some other time, bluenette.'' he said, blinking, a little embarrassed. River was about to say something in protest, but then the power went out, darkening the restaurant, the only remaining source of light was what was let in through the skylight.

A few confused patrons began to murmur amongst themselves, but the lights went back on almost as soon as they had gone out. The customers went back to their own private conversations, unconcerned. '' Huh.'' Wayne commented. '' That was odd.''

'' But nothing out of the ordinary.'' Karla said. '' Stuff like this happens all the time.''

'' Yup.'' Damien muttered, looking like he was mulling something over. Then he turned, and said abruptly: '' Hey! Girl! There's something I wanna ask ya! Something I've been curious about ever since I learned who you really were!''

'' I'm flattered.'' Terry said dryly, for once trying to ignore Damien's insult. '' What is it?''

'' I'm serious!'' the red-head said, leaning over like River had minutes before. '' How is it? What's it like, bein' a rebel an' all?''

Terry pushed his chair away from the table an extra foot. '' Um, well… It's not bad, not for us at least, since we're out in the sticks.'' he began, tapping his temple as he tried to think of what to say next. '' Most of the stuff we do is raid supplies, but every once and a while, we end up getting dragged into bigger things. It's not an easy life though, not by any means.''

'' Okay, so what about yourselves?''

'' Ourselves?'' Terry repeated. '' Well, I'm 22 years old, and I'll be 23 in June. I'm from Amerrope, and my parents worked at a medical research facility until a virus escaped and ravaged the town. Afterwards, I was taken in by an aid worker, who defected along with Slate.''

'' I'm also 22, though I'm a few months younger than Terry.'' Karla said, picking up from where Terry had left off. '' I'm also Amerropian, though I may not look like it. I lived on the streets until I tried to rob Slate. Best decision I've ever made.''

'' That must've been rough, being alone like that.'' River commented.

'' Not really.'' Damien cut in, somewhat insensitively. '' I should know.''

''Maybe.'' Karla said, shrugging. '' I don't really remember much of it. Well, I'm good at cards, decent at netbattling… and, I guess that's it.''

It was now Butch's turn. '' I don't have much to say about meself. I've been a friend of Slate's for quite a while. I'm pretty good at fixing machines, and I defected along with everyone else.''

'' Wait a sec…'' Terry said, looking like he was working something out in his head.

'' That would mean that you were only around 18 or so!''

'' So? What's wrong with that?''

'' Well, what about that geek with glasses?'' Damien interrupted. '' What's his deal?''

'' Oh, Vick?'' Butch asked. '' Well, I don't know _too_ too much about him. He's the newest one in our group, and from what he claims, his family was fairly well off. They've probably disowned him by now, according to him anyway, but he doesn't seem to mind one bit. He's a bit of a jokester, and can be annoying at times, but he's a good guy, and there's nothing he can't hack.''

'' Okay, what about that old guy?'' This from Damien once again.

'' You mean Slate?'' Butch asked. '' His real name is Akira Iwasaki, but even though I've known him for a while, I don't much about him personally. Heck, I've never even heard him mention his family. He's quite the enigma, you see.''

'' True.'' Wayne said, nodding in agreement. '' We know that he used to be an Enforcer, and that he isn't one hundred percent Japanese, but that's about it. He keeps things to himself.''

'' Well, you guys sure have a variety.'' River said. '' Tough netbattlers, cute girls, mechanics, technohacks, and shady leaders. It's like something from a movie.''

'' Well, uh, thanks?'' Karla said, looking slightly bashful.

The lights went out again.

'' Now that's really odd.'' Wayne muttered as they went back on a second later.

'' Maybe it's the heat?'' Terry suggested.

'' No, that's not it.'' Wayne said, shaking is head and frowning. '' We've adapted our machinery to this tropical environment.''

'' A glitch?'' Butch suggested.

'' With _our_ security?'' Wayne replied, giving Butch a _what-would-possess-you-to-think-that_ look. '' Highly unlikely; we keep our network in tip-top condition at all times. If something had forced its way in, we would already know.''

He paused, thinking. '' But still… If a virus or navi _did_ get in, it must be a pretty powerful one to slip by unnoticed. By that, I mean too tough for normal security.''

'' Then why should we just stand around?'' Damien asked. '' Huh old guy? I bet I could wipe the floor with whatever's out there!''

'' Yeah! Yeah! We're tough!'' Punk added.

'' Well, it could be a false alarm.'' Wayne said. '' But for my peace of mind, I'd prefer if one of you checked it out.'' He took another sip from his glass. '' How about you two?'' He was pointing at Terry and Karla.

'' Us?''

'' Yeah.'' Wayne said. '' The access port to the main system is on the third floor, in the server room. Just ask the person at the information desk where to find it. I'll let security know that you're coming and to let you in. The door to the server room is kept locked during most of the day, but they should let you in.''

'' But I wanted to go fight too!'' Damien protested.

'' No.'' Wayne said. '' You're not registered in our databanks, so if you tried to access the computer, you'll be marked as a threat and security will come after you. Besides, those two should be more than enough.''

Damien scowled heavily at the two rebels as they left. '' You sure you're not just trying to set them up or something?'' he said snidely when they were out of earshot.

'' Good lord.'' Butch groaned. '' Can we please _not_ talk about this today as well?''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite what Wayne had promised, the door was _not_ going to open for them. Instead, a monotonic voice issued from a speaker grille. STATE YOUR NAME PLEASE.

'' What gives?'' Terry grumbled. '' He said we could get in.''

'' Standard security measure.'' Tyria said. '' Yes, we can enter, but we have to give our data for it to verify us as genuine.''

'' Right. I can't believe you don't know this.'' Dash double teamed.

'' Fine, fine.'' Terry grumbled. He faced the grille. '' My name is Terry.''

NAME DOES NOT COMPUTE. ACCESS DENIED.

Terry gritted his teeth. '' Terrence…''

AGE? The machine asked.

'' Twenty two.''

SIGN?

'' Are you serious? How am I supposed to know that?!''

Dash sighed. '' You were born in early June. Therefore, you're a Gemini.''

'' Uh, okay. Never knew that.'' Terry said, scratching his head. '' I'm a Gemini.''

CONFIRMED AS TERRENCE OF JAPAN. The computer said. Next, Karla gave the computer her information ( Karla, twenty two, Libra), and the door opened for them.

The server room was rather big. Several medium-sized convenience stores placed side by side would have fit snuggly inside. Massive, cube-like servers were arrayed around the room, filling the air with a loud drone as they went about their processes. Cables, some thick and some thin, trailed across the floor, thick enough to trip the unwary. The cables trailed to a control console in the center of the room. The console was also fairly big. It was pretty complex; the only functions that Terry recognized were the keyboard and the plug in port. The rest were buttons and flashing lights that he probably shouldn't mess with.

'' Hey, you gonna plug in or what?'' Karla asked when he didn't step aside to allow her to step up.

'' Sorry sorry.'' the brunette apologized. '' I was just checking this thing out.''

He pulled his PET out from the depths of his pocket. '' Plug in, Dash.exe, transmission!''

Karla followed suit by pulling out her own. '' Plug in, Tyria.exe, transmission!''

The two navis found themselves in an oversized access tunnel. Ahead, it split up and branched off into several smaller passages, each leading to a different part of the building's network.

'' Where should we start?'' Tyria wondered aloud. '' I don't think that it'll be wise to split up.''

'' In that case, I suggest that we start at the information archives.'' Dash suggested. '' If it is a malicious navi, there could be lots of stuff there that one could potentially use as blackmail.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The central core of the archives was suspended in space. A countless number of data streams flowed from it, and then arced downward at a ninety degree angle so that navis could access it. Large rings were situated around the core so that navis could stand. The access tunnel that Dash and Tyria used opened up onto one of these rings.

'' That's odd.'' Tyria commented as she looked around the empty area. '' You would think that there would be plenty of navis and Programs around here, this being the archives and all.''

'' Yeah, that is strange.'' Dash nodded in assent, morphing his glove into a buster. '' So Wayne wasn't overreacting.''

The two split up and began to stalk around the edges of the ring they were standing on. Dash crept past a trio of data streams, buster at the ready. He was moving very carefully, expecting something to leap out at him at a moment's notice. Tyria was on the opposite side of the ring, doing exactly the same thing. She too had her weapon ready. The two continued to circle around until they encountered each other again.

Tyria heaved a sigh. '' There's no one here. Shall we try another ring?''

'' There's at least eighty of them.'' Dash said, looking rather unhappy about the prospect of more searching. '' That'll take too long.''

He heaved a sigh, making a show of being upset. He then looked up at the ring overhead. '' I really don't want to do this… They might get mad…'' He held his buster over his head, and began to charge.

'' You aren't going to…''

Dash nodded. '' Yep. Hope we don't get yelled at though. Charge Shot!'' He fired above his head. The green blast blew through the ring above and continued up through several more before it finally fizzled out. Pixels from the destroyed sections quietly drifted downwards like snow before they too fizzled out of existence.

Dash nodded in satisfaction. '' Anyone who didn't see that would have to be either blind, or oblivious.''

One of the arrows on the touch screen of Terry's PET began to blink. '' It looks like you got your wish.'' he said, making an adjustment. '' So get back.''

Dash hopped back from the hole he had created, ready to counter whatever came his way. A few seconds of suspense passed before a bolt of lightning flashed down from above, leaving an ugly, black scorch mark on the floor beneath the hole. Dash and Tyria steeled themselves.

'' Who, may I ask, are you?'' a voice said from _behind_ the two.

'' That's what we should be asking you!'' Tyria retorted as she turned to face the newcomer.

The navi was fairly tall, a good head and a half taller than them. His bodysuit was an off white color, with a jagged yellow stripe running along the lower torso. His boots extended up to the knee, and his gloves went up to the elbow. Both had the same jagged design. He had some light armor on his upper torso, which was white to contrast the color of his suit. His emblem was placed on it, and it depicted several blue horizontal lightning bolts crossing it. His helmet had a large, sun-colored gem in it, and a sleek ridge ran along either side. His eyes were a pale, baleful green, and he had short blond hair that just managed to reach his shoulders.

'' I am No. 2274-HC.'' he said, sounding a little bored. '' Also known as Shockman.exe.''

'' I've heard a number like that before…'' Dash said, grimacing at the memory. '' You're an Elite, aren't you?''

'' And I think I know who you are.'' the white replied, eyes narrowing slightly. '' You were one of those riffraff navis that deleted my comrade, Yamatoman.exe.''

'' So that means, if you're here, that you're working for under the direct order of Lloyd Alva, '' Terry said. '' Am I wrong?''

'' Whether I am or not isn't your concern, operator.'' Shockman answered icily.

'' On the contrary,'' Karla pointed out. '' Since he appears to be gunning for us, it is our concern!''

'' I came here to gather information, not heads.'' came the reply. '' But it appears that my forced entry has caused some negative effects to this building's electrical system…'' He glanced around, still looking bored. '' None of the navis in here were a challenge, but you could be different. You did delete Yamatoman, after all…''

Tyria smirked as she cocked her buster. '' Believe it!''

Shockman sighed. '' Foolish, suicidal, little rebels. I will show you the true terror of the Elite Guard!'' He clapped his hands together, and when he drew them apart, electric bolts were passing between them. '' Electric Haze!''

Instead of shooting a lightning bolt, what was expected, a dazzling flash of light emitted from his hands. Dash and Tyria both threw their free hands over their face to block it, but when Dash brought his away he received a nasty surprise.

Whatever that flash had done, it had seriously messed up his vision. Everything was distorted, like he was looking at a reflection on the surface of disturbed water. He raised his hand in front of his face, but only saw a green blob.

'' What did you do?!'' he heard Tyria gasp somewhere off to his right.

'' That is what my Electric Haze technique does.'' Shockman replied. '' It leaves your eyesight in disarray. Quite unfortunate for you.''

'' That's fighting dirty!'' Karla shouted.

'' No, it's not.'' Shockman said indifferently. '' It is just like the Blind battlechip. All's fair in a fight like this.''

'' Darn it!'' It was the strongest oath Dash could utter. '' How can we fight like this?! You're gonna hafta be my eyes, Terry.''

'' If that's the case, we should use auto-targeting chips.'' Terry grimaced searching through his pockets for one. '' That way, it shouldn't matter if we can't see.''

'' Still, this won't be easy at all.'' Karla said. '' We've never had to fight like this before, and our opponent must be powerful.''

'' We'll see how this works out.'' Terry said, making an adjustment to the chips he was holding. '' Mark Cannon, slot in!''

Karla slot a chip in as well. '' Circle Gun!''

Dash and Tyria's forearms morphed into the respective weapons. They both fired a volley, and thanks to the auto targeting nature of the chips, they found purchase on their target.

'' How did we do?'' Dash asked, squinting at the barely visible pixel cloud. '' Did we get him?''

'' He's barely scratched.'' Terry replied, his distaste evident.

Shockman brushed some pixels off of his shoulder. '' 'An Elite does not fall. An Elite does not flinch.''' he recited. '' Weak attacks like that will do nothing to me. Maybe if you used a thousand, you would get somewhere.''

_This is bad._ Dash was thinking as the white navi was speaking. _If we can't fight our usual way, we're sunk._

'' Aether Blaze!'' Shockman cried, clapping his hands together again to release a lightning bolt.

'' To your left!'' Terry shouted. Dash quickly leapt away as something very bright flashed in his field of vision. Unluckily for him, he couldn't see where he was landing, and ended up falling clumsily on his behind.

Tyria, meanwhile, fired several buster shots at a white blur that she thought was Shockman, but they didn't seem to cause any damage. She let out a groan upon realizing that she had just fired at one of the data streams.

'' No, there's no way we can fight like this for much longer.'' Karla said as several new windows popped up on her touch screen. '' It doesn't matter even if we do land lucky hits. As long as we're fighting blind, he can easily delete us.''

'' The Blind chip wears off after a bit, so this should too.'' Terry said in response.

'' Which means that some stalling is in order!''

He raised his PET, pointed at it, and said, quite forcefully: '' Shockman! Where's your operator?''

'' Operator?'' Shockman sniffed. '' An Elite has no need for an operator. While we do accept orders from the top government officials, we don't need a human by our side to do our jobs.''

'' Heh, well you certainly didn't come here on your own volition then.'' Terry said with an air of triumph about him. '' You're working for Lloyd, aren't you? Siccing those punks on us didn't work, so now what's he doing?''

Shockman remained silent. It was impossible to figure out what he was thinking, for his face was just a stony mask.

On the other hand, Dash noticed that his vision was a little clearer now; it was still blurry, but he could at least distinguish shapes now. Tyria glanced over at him and nodded. Her vision was starting to clear up as well.

Terry whipped out a chip. '' Spread Gun, slot in!'' He selected another chip on the touch screen. '' And this too! Prism, slot in!''

Dash's right hand morphed into a bulbous blue buster, while a shining diamond appeared in his left. After tossing the gem into the air, he leveled the gun at it and let loose a blast. The beam split up into several more, and those that struck the prism were scattered into the air. The resulting hail of energy, while weak, encompassed a majority of the area.

Tyria was forced to use a Barrier chip to avoid getting hit. '' Are you trying to get us both deleted?!'' she snapped.

'' Put a sock in it!'' Dash snapped back. '' Being stung is better than being electrocuted!''

Shockman had made no effort to dodge the beams. His bodysuit was dotted with small, pinpoint burn marks, but he was otherwise unharmed. Without a word, he clapped his hands together again. '' Electric-''

'' Not this time!'' Terry cried. '' I'm not going to let you! Slot in, Airshot!''

Dash quickly fired the weapon off. While it did little damage, it did stop the white navi from executing his attack.

Dash morphed both of his hands into busters. '' I haven't used this in a while… Energy Rain!'' He fired a stream of green energy balls that flanked his opponent. Following his lead, Tyria raised her hand and conjured up a red energy ball.

'' Now!'' Dash shouted. The energy balls began to fire needle-thin lasers at Shockman. The lasers were not very powerful, or accurate, for that matter, but they would slow him down.

Tyria, meanwhile, executed her Star Mine attack, lobbing her energy ball. It detonated when it got close enough to Shockman, obscuring him with a pixel cloud. Dash switched back to his solo buster, and poured a stream of shots into the cloud.

'' That should've at least left a mark.'' Karla said grimly as they waited for the cloud to disperse. '' I hope.''

Shockman had withstood the attack barrage in a stoic manner. A small cluster of pixels detached themselves from his body, but they dissolved rather quickly. '' I expected this much.'' he sniffed, still sounding immensely uninterested in the battle. '' I'm getting _bored_. You two don't deserve to stand before me.'' He clapped his hands together again and put them to the ground. '' Grounding Bolt!''

Dash and Tyria both felt a small tingling at their feet, but then their whole _bodies_ were aflame with electricity as several thousand volts passed through. They couldn't move, they couldn't even scream; their mouths were glued shut. When the torture finally ceased, Dash weakly dropped to his knees. To his horror, he could see smoke rising from his blackened body.

Shockman stared down at him. He morphed his right hand into an Elec Sword, and raised it into the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damien was still acting sore fifteen minutes after Terry and Karla had left. He was drumming his fingers impatiently against the tabletop, an annoyed expression on his face. Butch, meanwhile, was doing something on his PET, River was staring off into space, and Wayne was simply twiddling his thumbs.

'' This is boring!'' Damien complained for the umpteenth time. '' If you're not gonna let me fight, I'm outta here!''

'' Patience is a virtue.'' Wayne said serenely. '' You youth today are far too impatient.''

'' We haven't heard from them, so of course I'm anxious!'' the teen shot back. '' If I was able to beat that girl, anyone can!''

'' I wouldn't get worked up about it.'' Butch replied, still doing who knew what with his PET. '' Those two can handle practically anything. And you just put yourself down, by the way.''

'' I don't care, dammit!'' Damien shouted back. '' My gut just feels wrong about this!'' He got up, turned around, and stalked off in a huff.

'' Wait!'' Wayne called out to the retreating back. '' They won't let you in!''

'' Let him go.'' Butch said. '' You can't stop a guy like that. Trust me, I know.''

His PET began to ring. '' Huh.'' he said. '' A phone call.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dash managed to roll to the side as the sword came down. He leapt painfully to his feet as quickly as his body allowed. Terry sent him a Fire Sword to counter Shockman's next swipe. Tyria, meanwhile, slashed him across the back with a Samurai Sword. Shockman inhaled sharply, then caught her in the side with a round-house kick, sending her sprawling. Next, he freed his sword and planted his foot into Dash's stomach, forcing him to back off weezing.

'' This is going nowhere.'' Tyria grunted, clutching her side.

'' I agree.'' Karla said, looking equally pained. '' I guess that elec navi is on a slightly higher tier than the samurai one was.''

'' Nah, they're about the same.'' Terry corrected. '' But he's still really tough.'' He pulled out three chips. '' So I'm gonna step up my game a bit.''

Shockman, however, turned away in the direction of the access tunnel. '' Someone is coming.'' he said. '' It better not be that iron-headed idiot…''

'' Man, don't tell me you have an accomplice!''

A voice rang out: '' _Kogenji!_''

A blue sonic boom flew out of the tunnel and collided with the white navi. Shrugging it off, he whipped around. '' Who's there!?'' he demanded.

'' I know that attack!'' Dash said, hope coming back into his voice. '' Zero!''

There he was at the tunnel's exit, Z-Saber in hand. '' We heard everything from Butch.'' Zero said, calmly surveying the battlefield. '' It appears that we've attracted more unwanted attention.''

'' Zero…'' Shockman muttered. '' You are wrong. I came here for information, but these two…'' He gestured to Tyria and Dash. '' …had to get in the way.'' He frowned. '' I haven't found what I was looking for… I suppose I'll have to go to _that_ place… It's really troublesome…''

'' I'd like to know your name before I delete you.'' Zero said, calmly addressing his opponent.

'' You delete me?'' Shockman seemed both amused and disgusted at this. '' Don't make me laugh, Zero.exe. I am a member of the Elite Guard, Shockman.exe. I will avenge the defeat of my comrade Yamatoman.''

'' Another Elite huh?'' Zero said, completely nonplussed. '' Strong words are nothing unless you have the power to back them up.''

'' Fine.'' Shockman replied, clapping his hands together. '' Die then. Aether Blaze!''

Zero began to dash towards him, easily dodging the lightning bolt that was shot at him. His Z-Saber burst into flames. '' Tenshouzan!'' He leapt up, holding the weapon so that the blade pointed away from him at a ninety degree angle. Shockman jumped back, but the attack still left a smoking, vertical slash on his torso.

'' Ugh! You!'' he grunted. He clapped his hands together again. '' Electric-''

'' Look out!'' Tyria shouted. '' That attack will mess up your eyesight!''

''-Haze!'' Shockman finished. The flash filled that air again, but the other three navis hand their eyes shielded, so nothing happened.

'' Kogenji!'' Zero yelled, shooting several more sonic booms at his opponent, who pinioned away from them. He clapped his hands together as Zero started to run at him again. '' Aether Blaze!''

Zero juked to one side to dodge the lightning bolt that never came. Instead, a blinding flash of light was emitted. He immediately stopped moving, looking baffled. '' What did you do?!!''

Shockman laughed, looking somewhat deranged in his success. '' Ho ho! Yes, I said Aether Blaze, but I actually used Electric Haze! Your eyesight is in disarray, no?''

'' That's _really_ fighting dirty!'' Dash shouted in anger.

'' Does it matter?'' Shockman said indifferently. '' As I said before, all is fair in a fight like this.''

'' You scum…'' Zero growled, looking around in uncertainty. He could vaguely see a white blur before him, so he aimed for that. '' Saberwave!'' He cried, bringing his sword down. Shockman easily dodged the poorly aimed attack and jumped forward. Zero raised his saber again and made another poorly aimed slice, only to be forcefully kicked to the floor.

Zero grimaced. His vision began to clear a bit, but Shockman knocked the saber away with his own sword. '' You may have been a good Enforcer, but you are far from the level of an Elite.''

He glanced downward, and without a shred of hesitation, impaled Zero.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Longest chapter yet, clocking in at 4828 words (not counting this and the intro). In retrospect, I probably should've split it into two chapters. Some of the writing seems rushed and sloppy though… Oh well. That's how things turn out I guess. More will be coming, I promise.


	24. Return to Zero

Yeah… Another month, another chapter. Wish is wasn't that way, but oh well. Been working and power watching One Piece, as usual.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24: Return to Zero

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' You can't come in here boy.''

'' But I need to!'' Damien protested. '' I need to access the network!''

'' Look kid.'' the security guard said, his patience beginning to wear thin. '' I've told you this over and over. You have no authorization, and you're not even supposed to be here! How did you even get into this building?!''

'' Stop being so anal!'' Damien shouted. '' I'm a guest here!''

'' Please leave before I have to remove you.'' the guard said, trying to contain his frustration.

Damien backed up a few steps, looking very annoyed. '' Fine then.'' he snarled. '' Have it your way!'' His scowl changed to a smirk and before the guard knew it, the teen had blown past him.

'' Hey!! Wait you!'' he shouted as he whirled around into pursuit.

_Heh, just you try to catch me!_ Damien thought to himself as he tore down the hallway, past startled employees. _I'm in my element now! You'll never get me!_

He whipped around a corner, only to find an elevator at the end of the hall. There was no way he would have the time to call the elevator, get in, and leave the floor before the guard, slow as he was, would be able to catch me. The only other open was a restroom off to the side. It would be painfully obvious though, so he'd have to work fast.

The guard came huffing and puffing around the corner a few moments later, red in the face. He leaned against the bathroom door, exhausted. That little punk was fast! His efforts to apprehend him were rewarded by someone throwing the door open, and then proceeding to clonk him on the head, hard. Damien dragged the stupefied guard back into the bathroom, sat him on the seat of one of the toilets, and then proceeded to lock him inside the stall.

'' So now whadda we do now?'' Punk asked from his PET.

Damien smirked as he attached it to his wrist strap. '' We find a way to get in the network, of course. And I don't care what's thrown at us, we'll get in there!''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' This isn't good.'' Karla remarked, looking at her PET with an uncharacteristically grim expression. That was an understatement of course, a big one. Their opponent, a powerful, calculating electric navi, had fought their navis off without much trouble, and, even more troubling, had defeated Zero with relative ease. Their leader was hanging limp on Shockman's sword, electricity crackling around the entrance and exit wounds.

Terry grimaced. '' I don't dare use my trump now.'' The three chips were still in his hand, neglected. '' I might hit Zero too.''

Shockman pulled his sword out, letting Zero drop to the ground, pixels floating weakly from the wounds. '' Hurry!'' Dash shouted. '' Log out before you're deleted!''

'' To think… That Akira-sama will see me like this…'' Zero managed to mutter. '' How humiliating…'' He proceeded to log out, sparing himself further injury.

'' Hm, looks like a failure will always remain a failure…'' Shockman muttered to himself, turning his sword back into an arm. '' Nothing has changed since then.''

'' And what do you mean by that?'' Tyria asked.

'' You don't know? You were never told?'' Shockman queried, managing to sound both uninterested and patronizing at the same time. '' Your companion, Zero.exe, is a failed experiment.''

'' An experiment?'' Terry repeated. '' Slate never said anything like that.''

'' You don't know do you?'' Shockman said. '' I guess I have to tell you. Years ago,

T-Corp conducted an experiment with a newly developed programming matrix. They constructed five net navis with it. Compared to us conventional navis, they were above us. More intelligent, faster, stronger… So intelligent that they found flaws in our security that we hadn't discovered with a single glance. Four of them managed to escape upon being activated. They haven't been seen since.''

'' And what about Zero?'' Dash asked.

'' He was the only one that didn't escape, because he hadn't been activated yet.'' Shockman explained. '' Afterwards, the higher ups deemed the project a failure, and shifted the focus of the matrix from navi programming to network structuring. But they couldn't let such a talented navi go to waste, so Zero's mainframe was rewritten into something more conventional. Whatever happened to him afterwards, I don't know.''

'' And how would you know all of this?'' Karla asked. '' You speak like you were there.''

'' I was, girl.'' Shockman answered, looking cold. '' I helped power facility devices, and was severely damaged during the breakout. Afterwards, I had myself upgraded to a combat navi, and I eventually became an Elite.''

'' So then who were the other navis?'' Tyria asked.

'' As if I'd tell you that.'' Shockman replied, narrowing his eyes. '' Their names are classified. You'd need executive privilege to be told such high-level information. No one knows where they are anyway. But if one thing's for sure, it's that they're still out there. They're too smart to be deleted.''

He clapped his hands together once again. '' I think we've talked for more than enough. Aether Blaze!''

Dash and Tyria leapt away from the lightning bolt that smote down between them.

'' Buster Shot!'' Dash cried, morphing his hand into a buster. He let loose several shots, while Tyria did the same.

Their opponent stepped backwards, then hopped to the side to dodge the shots. This brought him to the very edge of the ring.

'' Finally!'' Terry said, raising the three chips he had been holding. '' Cannon, triple slot in! Giga Cannon!''

Dash's forearms merged to form a large blue cannon. '' Take this Shockman!'' he shouted as the cannon began to charge up energy. Surviving a Program Advance is impossible!'' He leveled the cannon. '' GIGA CANNON!''

The ensuing large energy blast chewed through the floor, leaving a very deep furrow that ran to the edge of the ring. Shockman was gone.

'' Alright! I think we finally got him!'' Dash exulted as his arms turned back to normal.

'' Actually, no.'' a voice said. Terry let out a vicious oath.

'' Geez, how many lives does this guy have?!'' Karla snarled, uncharacteristically angry.

'' Just one.'' Shockman, now standing a little ways to the right of the furrow. '' It doesn't matter how powerful an attack is; if it misses, it is worthless.''

'' I missed?'' Dash asked, looking as dumbfounded as could be. '' I can't believe that!''

Shockman raised his hands and clapped them together. '' Plasma Rai-'' He froze in mid pose, glanced to his side, then leapt away as something large, round, and red careened through the space he had just occupied. It wheeled around for a second pass.

Shockman, without missing a beat, morphed both of his forearms into Elec Swords. Just as the rolling ball was about to hit him, he slipped the swords down underneath and flipped it back up into the air.

Dash could recognize those spikes and that tuft of hair anywhere. '' Punk?''

Punk quickly 'unfolded' back into his normal form and shot one of his cable arms towards the ground. His opponent jumped backwards as the blunt end of the arm slammed into the ground, with Punk crashing down seconds later.

'' What the heck are you doing here?!'' Tyria asked, startled as the rest.

'' Savin' yer rears girlie!'' Punk replied in his usual way.

'' But how did you get here?'' Tyria continued. '' This is supposed to be a secure server!''

'' Maybe. I had ta bust up a few guys to get here.'' Punk seemed completely unashamed, instead he sounded proud.

'' Oh boy…'' Dash sighed. He wasn't looking forward to the repercussions.

'' So it seems you had an ally.'' Shockman said. '' I guess this makes things a little more interesting, but not by much. I'm going to have to delete you as well.''

'' I dare you, freak!'' Damien's voice rang out. A view screen opened up in the air, revealing an extremely pissed-off looking Damien. '' Hey girl!'' he yelled, pointing at the screen. '' Get yer navi outta the way! I'm going to crush that silver piece of crap!''

'' You jerk, not this again.'' Terry grumbled. '' For the last time, Terry is a boy's name!''

'' Then be a man and win some netbattles for a change!'' the redhead shot back.

'' What!?'' an outraged Terry shouted. '' I've more battles than you ever will!''

'' Will both of you shut up!'' Karla, fed up with their constant bickering, snapped. '' You two are acting like schoolchildren!''

'' Yes, I grow tired of your idiotic drivel!'' Shockman added. '' Aether Blaze!'' He shot another lightning bolt, but Punk turned to one side so that the bolt hit one of the gears, leaving only a small burn and nothing more. '' Heh, didn't even sting.''

He shot another one of his cable-arms at the tall navi, but Shockman just reached up and grabbed it when it was close enough. '' While your armor protects your body, your limbs are vulnerable. They also make excellent conductors… Like so.'' He passed a current through the arm, causing Punk to let out a yelp of surprise and pain.

Terry quickly whipped out on of his rarest chips. '' Paladin Sword! Slot in!'' Dash's forearm morphed into an ornate sword, and he fired the blade at the Elite before him. Shockman released Punk's arm and dived to the side, just managing to avoid the energy wave.

Punk let out a snarl. '' You'll pay for that, Blondie! Double Go Round!'' He shot his shoulder gears at Shockman, who quickly hopped over them. He wasn't so lucky with their return trip though, for on of the gears caught his leg, sending pixels flying.

'' Yes!'' Tyria said, finally looking happy. '' We finally got him!''

'' Peh! That should've taken his leg off.'' said Punk dismissively.

'' Hmm, maybe there are too many of you here today…'' Shockman observed, standing straight despite his leg wound. '' I'll let you off the hook today, rebels, but if we ever cross paths again, I will not hesitate to delete you.''

'' Says the one who flees!'' Terry retorted.

'' Withdrawal is a perfectly wise strategy.'' came the cool reply. '' Being smart isn't the same as being cowardly.'' He logged out.

'' Uh man…'' Karla sighed. '' He was so strong… I'm kinda glad he took off when he did…''

'' Complete defeat.'' Terry said, staring at his PET's screen. '' A complete defeat, that's all there is to it.''

He turned and looked at Karla, strained frustration on his face. '' We lost.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Ugh, I did NOT like this at arc at all. Probably cause of that, it felt like a bear to type. I hope I can do better with Shockman when he pops up again… I'll see if I can get another chapter up before I go one vacation.


	25. A Deal with a Devil

Geez, one game of Star Force, and EXE is already starting to feel retro. Not only that, my computer ate the original type-up of this chapter. Sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25: A Deal with a Devil

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' An Elite?! In our network?!''

'' That appears to be the case, unfortunately.'' Terry told Wayne, who was nervously pacing back and forth in his office. '' I'm curious about where he came from.''

'' Not good, not good, not good.'' Wayne muttered, continuing to pace. '' If they've caught wind of our plan…''

'' I don't think so.'' Karla said from her seat. '' He said that he was looking for information, most likely info on us.''

'' Well, it's a good thing we're not stupid enough to keep records of this officially archived.'' Wayne smiled grimly. '' I guess we should count our blessings.''

'' But I don't get what the big deal is.'' Damien asked, leaning back in the leather sofa the three were sitting in. '' If that guy comes back, we'll just chase him off again!''

'' You don't understand how serious this is, do you!'' Wayne cried, wringing his hands in distress. '' Elites report directly to the top government officials! If T-Corp gets any inkling of what we're planning…'' He made a slashing gesture across his throat. '' …It'll be the end of Elysium independence! Maybe even the end of Elysium itself!''

The door opened and Slate stepped in. '' I apologize for my tardiness.''

'' That's okay Akira.'' Wayne said absentmindedly. '' Have a seat.'' He gestured to a leather armchair next to the sofa that the other three were occupying.

'' How's Zero?'' Terry asked as his boss took a seat.

'' He's fine.'' Slate answered curtly. '' I'm running a recompiling program on him now, but it'll take some time.''

Once everything had settled down Karla spoke up. '' I think that our first order of business is to find out how Shockman got into Elysium's Net in the first place.''

'' Are there any access points to the worldwide Net that a foreigner can enter?'' Terry asked, drumming his fingers against his knee. '' If so, we can learn how he got in.''

'' There are a few points, but they're regulated quite strongly.'' Wayne said, finally ceasing to pace. '' Everyone and everything that goes through there is checked and recorded. That navi is not, obviously, on the record.''

'' That's even worse.'' Slate said, brow furrowing. '' Because that would imply that he came from within Elysium itself.''

'' Then who's commanding him?'' Terry asked. '' Man, this isn't good.''

'' Hm, didn't he say that he needed to go get the information from somewhere else?'' Karla reminded them. '' He didn't seem very wild about going wherever it was. Maybe if we go there, we can find him?''

'' So where would a lowlife go to get information?'' Terry wondered.

'' That's easy.'' Damien sniffed. '' The Uranet.''

'' Isn't that the Underworld?'' Terry asked.

'' Yes.'' Wayne answered grimly. '' A worldwide underground network, built by criminals, for criminals. There's nothing good down there.''

'' Yo, but it's rumored to have all the info in the world, if you know where to look.'' Damien cut in. '' Why don't we go there and scout around? Maybe find out where that white navi came from.''

'' No, out of the question.'' Wayne said quite firmly. '' That is a dangerous place, and the inhabitants hate the surfacers. Go down there, and rebel or not, you won't be coming back.

'' Besides.'' he continued. '' We don't know how or where to access it. The access points are scattered throughout the world. We could search for months, and never find one. Finally, it's incredibly labyrinthine down there. Even if you don't run into trouble, you'll never find what you're looking for.''

'' I bet Kirisaki would know.'' Terry remarked.

Damien scoffed at that. '' Take that notion and stick it back into that void between your ears you call a brain, girl! How the hell would an urchin like him know his way around the Uranet?! Or where it even is, for that matter?!''

'' No, Terrence actually raises a plausible scenario.'' Slate said before Terry could lash back. '' His father reputedly worked for T-Corp's underground, so it wouldn't be surprising if he did.''

He turned to Wayne. '' Where is he now?''

'' He'd still be in the Detention Center, as far as I know.'' Wayne admitted. '' But still… I highly, highly doubt that he'll help you guys after what happened that night.''

'' Hey, it's worth a shot.'' Terry shrugged. '' Will it be possible to see him?''

'' Visiting hours are still open, so I suppose it's possible. I don't think the chances are all that great though.''

'' We'll try, nevertheless.'' Slate said. '' Can you get us a car?''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, the three were being chauffeured to the Detention Center. Damien had left them, returning to wherever he called home. The sun was slowly beginning to set, casting orange beams down onto the city.

'' I can understand why Wayne was so distraught.'' Karla said, interrupting the thoughtful silence. '' He told me that other rebel groups are expected to begin arriving the week after this Monday.''

'' And the coup is scheduled for the end of April.'' Terry added, sounding tired. '' So I guess I can see why they want to wrap this up as soon as possible…''

'' Oh crap…'' Karla muttered. '' We forgot to tell Wayne about the accomplice…''

'' Accomplice?'' Slate asked, his expression slightly changing.

'' Yeah.'' the young woman admitted. '' When he detected Zero's plug in, he mentioned some 'Metal Headed Idiot'.''

'' That would be a problem, yes.'' Slate said, sounding thoughtful. '' But for now, let's just focus on the Uranet, and take things one at a time.''

'' I guess.'' Karla sighed, pushing some of her hair away as sunlight played over her body.

'' Ah, I wouldn't worry about this too much.'' Terry said, putting an arm around her. '' We'll work everything out in the end.''

'' Mm, I hope you're right.''

Slate turned his head to the side so that the other two couldn't see him smiling to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Detention Center had already been alerted of the visitation, so a representative was waiting. They were taken to a visiting room, divided down the middle by a partition with a window. The other side was where Kirisaki would be, and there was a viewing window in place. Several folding chairs were placed for use on both sides. The room was a gloomy gray, giving it a foreboding appearance, but then again, that was part of its function.

The door in the other room opened and a security guard stepped in, leading Kirisaki. He was steered into the chair and plunked himself down in it. He sat there, glaring balefully through the security glass. His blue hair was a bit shaggier, and his skin was a bit paler, but the same aura of gloom hung over him like a cloud.

'' Kirisaki.'' Slate began as he sat down. His tone was calm, yet retained firmness, showing that he was not going to be pushed around.

'' What?'' the teenager replied in a monotone. He was meeting Slate's gaze unflinchingly. It seemed that his spirit was as strong as ever.

'' You may or may not be aware of this,'' Slate continued, now that he had Kirisaki's attention. '' But an Elite T-Corp navi broke into a high security sector of Eden City's network this afternoon.''

'' I fail to see what this has to do with me.'' came the reply.

'' We think he's going to a place that you may be familiar with.'' Terry answered, with none of Slate's calmness. '' Namely, the Uranet.''

'' So?'' Kirisaki grunted. '' _Oobaka_. Why would I know about the Uranet?''

'' Let me clarify some things then.'' Terry said, calm this time. He took a deep breath, as if to compose himself, and then bellowed: '' _Ore wa baka ja nai_!''

'' Oh, shut up!'' Karla glared. '' We're planning on going there to see if we can learn more about that navi.''

'' Peh, now you're the _oobaka_.'' the pale teen snorted. '' The Uranet will make mincemeat out of softies like yourselves. You'll just be committing suicide.''

'' That is where you come in.'' Slate said before more bickering could erupt. '' We have reason to believe that your navi knows his way around. If he tells us the safest routes, we can avoid many unpleasantries. And I'll say this now, you have nothing to lose if you help us… but you have nothing to gain if you refuse.''

'' What do you mean?''

Slate had his ear now. '' If you agree to aid us, the government might, just might, look upon you in a more favorable light. I know people. I can get your PET out of confiscation, and then maybe, just maybe, help pull some strings…''

Kirisaki remained impassive for a while. Finally, he spoke up. '' When?''

'' As soon as possible.'' the older man answered. '' We'll see about that PET.''

A half an hour later, the three left the Detention Center, towards where the car was waiting.

'' I really hope that you know what you're doing.'' Terry told his leader.

'' So do I.'' Slate said as he strode along. '' So do I.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oobaka_- 'big' or 'huge' idiot

_Ore wa baka ja nai!_- I'm not an idiot!

**Author's Notes: **It's been a while. School has started. Senior year. Whoo. Don't count on another update this month, because not only does term end at the end of the month, but Megaman ZX: Advent and Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations both come out on the 23rd.


	26. Into the Depths

I shall not fade into obscurity! I will prevail! I will give a double update! I want to get the Uranet Arc outta the way so that I can move onto the part of the story I _really_ want to write. I want to finish this fic before 2009 rolls around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26: Into the Depths

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' You're looking for an information broker, are you?'' the wraithlike navi asked, eyes gleaming. '' Luckily for you, I know just the place… Heh, heh, heh.''

'' That's good…right?'' Dash said, looking very uncertain at what to expect.

Killerman was proving to be very, very suspicious. His darkly enthusiastic demeanor and overall nightmarish appearance was completely at odds with the bright, colorful, and active streets of Eden City's Internet City. The passerby were giving him a wide berth, justifiably so, out of fear and terror. At least he didn't have his scythe. That would've sent people screaming for the police.

Tyria was trying to ignore this, but that was a hard thing to do. '' So who is this broker?'' she asked.

'' You don't know?'' Killerman's toothy grin grew broader. '' They call him the Doc.''

'' The Doc.'' Dash repeated, skeptically. '' Rrrright… Who is that?''

'' He is said to be the go-to person for top-grade information.'' Kirisaki's voice said.

'' Ah, so you're here…'' Killerman murmured as a small view screen opened up in from of him, displaying his operator.

'' Yeah, we are.'' Karla's voice said similar screens appeared in front of Dash and Tyria, each displaying their respective operator.

'' Not only is he in the Uranet…'' Killerman continued as if no one had interrupted him. '' But he's in a special area, one that you little shrimps could never find!''

'' What do you mean by a secret area?!'' Terry demanded, his suspicions immediately aroused.

'' You need a password to see him.'' Killerman chuckled to himself. '' A very secret password.''

Dash felt as though something very cold had been thrown on him. '' A password?! Why didn't you tell us earlier?!''

'' Tch. You surfacers are so excitable.'' Killerman said with a trace of distain. '' If an assassin was after you, you wouldn't live very long.''

He stared down at the two smaller navis. '' Don't get your mainframes all fouled up. I know the password. Plus…'' His grin returned. '' Communication between navi and PET is not possible due to how deep you'll be. You can't contact your operators, and they can't contact you.''

'' You didn't tell us about that either!'' It was now Karla's turn to be angry. '' I bet you're leading us into a trap!''

'' Very suspicious.'' Killerman's grin broadened once more. '' Guys like you are so much fun to hunt. Don't fret yourselves silly, I have pride. I'll fulfill my job obligations to the letter, and that includes protecting you two runts.''

_But you aren't getting paid._ Dash frowned and crossed his arms. He did not trust this navi at all. He seemed far too eager and excited about this.

'' You still don't trust me do you?'' Killerman asked, even though he didn't seem to care either way. '' Then don't blame me when you wind up dead as a doornail.''

'' Well it's good to know that you're looking out for us.'' Tyria said sardonically.

'' Come on, let's go.''

Killerman chuckled to himself again. '' Keh heh heh. How right you are, girlie.''

It took a good forty minutes of walking for the trio to reach Killerman's designated 'entrance point.' They had trooped out beyond the limits of Internet City, to the metallic plains where industrial companies stored their cyberproducts in underground warehouses, and where heavy-duty maintenance was occasionally preformed.

'' So now what?'' Dash grumbled, holding his hand up to block out the artificial sun's glare. There was little to no shade out here, and the navis' armor absorbed heat all too well.

'' Just watch.'' his ghostly guide said.

'' Are you sure that this is the right place?'' Tyria asked. Skepticism ran off her voice, and she didn't look very confident either. '' I don't see any sort of entrance. There's nothing but desolation…''

'' Oh course you don't!'' Killerman snapped. '' Do you think that the entrance to the underground would be placed in plain sight? You pipsqueaks wouldn't last a second down there with brains like yours…'' He held out his hand, and a purple card-like object materialized.

'' What's that?''

'' You'll see soon, pipsqueak.''

The card began to glow, and binary code began to flow from it. The ribbon-like strands settled on the ground in the shape of a circle, and the ground inside it vanished, replaced by a seemingly bottomless pit.

'' This is it?'' Dash said, totally unimpressed.

'' It is.'' he guide replied. '' Only one who knows where an access point is, and only one who also has a Tally can enter.''

Tyria peered down into the abyss. '' Uh… Are you sure that this is okay?''

'' You can chicken out if you want.'' Killerman sneered. '' I can't stop you, legally. But then you won't find the Doc then, would you?''

'' Can you stop inserting death threats into the conversation?'' Dash grumbled. '' So how do we go in? Jump?''

'' Of course.''

Dash glanced over to Tyria. '' Well, I guess this is the only way in. You ready?''

She nodded. '' I guess. The Uranet… Okay, let's go!'' With a small _hup_ of effort, the two leapt into the pit, and were lost to sight. Killerman laughed with delight, and leapt in afterwards, the hole closing up behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' And there they go…'' Terry said as the image displayed on his PET turned to static. He turned to face Kirisaki. The boy was sitting at a small desk in his half of the conference room, behind the security glass. The desk, which he was handcuffed to, had a wireless connection to Internet City. His PET had a gauntlet of security and blocking devices on it. Kirisaki himself still had that oddly placidic look on his face, as if he were bored of this entire enterprise.

'' Are you satisfied?'' he asked, looking up as he said this. '' I've fulfilled my end of the bargain. Our navis are now in the Uranet.''

'' And possibly a trap.'' Terry said, making no effort to hide the suspicion in his voice.

'' We can't contact them, so it would be very easy to set up an ambush.''

Karla rolled her eyes. '' As if he'd be able to coordinate something like that from jail. You're so suspicious of people, Terry.''

'' It's from experience.'' Terry crossed his arms and frowned. '' After what he tried to do to us, we have every reason to not trust him! His navi could stab us in the back, literally!''

'' That won't happen.'' Kirisaki answered, almost murmuring. '' Killerman has his pride. He'll complete any job for the client, no matter what. He can't backstab someone he's working for.''

'' Maybe so, but I still don't trust you, even if we are separated by security glass.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark. Very dark. An overbearing, penetrating darkness. So dark, Dash couldn't see his own hand if he waved it in front of his face. He couldn't see Tyria, nor Killerman. He couldn't see the very ground he was standing on. It was all pitch black. '' Welcome…'' a silky voice said in his ear. '' To the Uranet.''

Dash gave a startled cry and leapt up in deep surprise. '' Don't do that!!'' he cried, looking around for Killerman with murder in his eye. '' That kinda thing isn't funny when you can see me but I can't see you!''

'' Oh, so you are here.'' Tyria's voice said from somewhere off to the right. '' Where are you? I can't see…''

'' Your eyesights should adjust in several minutes.'' Killerman said, still masked by the darkness. He was clearly enjoying this, perhaps too much. He was telling the truth though. After several minutes, he was able to discern the outlines of his companions, Killerman looming forebodingly nearby, and Tyria's slender figure, now off to his left. Another minute passed before he could make out the details of the surroundings. They were in a dome-shaped chamber, lined with inactive warp points. Even though the room appeared a little brighter, it was still quite dark. _Why do places like this always have to be dark?_ Dash thought to himself.

'' So now what?'' Tyria asked their guide. '' How do we get to the Doc from here?''

'' Each of these warp points leads to a different part of the Uranet.'' Killerman began to explain. '' The person that you are looking for, the Doc, is in the Eastern Amerropian area.''

'' And you're going to lead us to him, right?''

'' Of course, girlie.'' he answered. '' But I suggest that you watch who you associate with down there.''

He led them over to one of the warp points. As the three stepped onto it, it came back online. When they stepped off of it, their surroundings had changed.

The new area was much, much larger, not to mention brighter. It resembled an Internet City. An Internet City that had fallen into decay. There was neither an artificial sun nor sky, just a black void where the sky would normally be. Bits of building code were beginning to unravel, resulting in some of the faces more closely resembling a loose mass of pixels rather than a solid object. Other buildings sported telltale signs of damage that just simply hadn't been bothered with repair. Bits and bytes of data drifted lazily in the air. Were they deleted navis? Debris? It was impossible to tell.

There weren't many visible navis, but the ones that were hanging out on the streets looked full of nothing but trouble. Some paid the trio absolutely no attention, some glared, some walked away, but nobody made any attempts to accost them, thankfully.

'' Okay, so we're here now.'' Dash say dryly. He turned to face Killerman. '' So now where do we-'' Killerman had vanished.

'' Arrrgghh! I knew that this was going to happen!'' Dash cried, stomping the ground in his anger. '' He's led us into the lion's den and left us to fend for ourselves!''

'' Now you sound like Terry!'' Tyria shot at him. '' C'mon, let's see if we can't find this Doc ourselves.''

'' Like that's going to happen!'' Dash scowled as they began to walk. '' We're from the surface-''

'' Not so loud!''

''-we have no idea where to look.'' Dash continued, lowering his voice. '' And for all we know, Killerman could've brought us to the wrong place.''

Tyria rolled her eyes and tried to tune him out. Dash did have a point though. Where in the Net could the Doc be? The structures, while nowhere near as fancy or clean as an Internet City, had many narrow and winding passageways, perfect environment for a criminal: dark, confusing, and dangerous. It certainly didn't help that they were getting some visual attention from some shady looking navis.

''Psst.'' Dash hissed. '' Behind us, about fifteen feet...''

Tyria threw a subtle glance over her shoulder. '' I see. Think we can take them?''

'' I only saw about six of 'em, so maybe. Unless they've got some friends out there...'' The two exchanged looks.

'' Let's go!'' They bolted off down the street. As they did, the sounds of footfalls behind them grew louder and quicker.

'' Why now?!'' Dash grunted, peering over his shoulder as he ran. '' We didn't do anything to upset them!''

'' Maybe you're too green for them!'' Tyria shouted. '' Or maybe they think your eye color clashes with your helmet or something!''

'' Yeah right! Take that up with Terry, not me!'' he called back. '' Maybe the problem's you! Maybe they have a massive libido right now!''

'' Now that really wasn't funny Dash!'' Tyria called back, clearly angry. '' They probably think that we're just good marks or something!''

'' Then let's show them that we're not so easy then!'' Dash proceeded to fire a few buster shots over his shoulder. He heard a few shouts of surprise, but didn't think that he had actually hit anything.

The two continued to frantically run down the progressingly more narrow and crowed alleys and streets, provoking shouts and oaths from those nearly run over. They eventually ran into a dead end. They were hemmed in between two buildings and another structure that looked like a huge, twisted mess of piping and metal I-beams. Faced with no other option, Dash and Tyria were forced to start climbing it. Half way up, Tyria felt a hand wrap around her ankle. She kicked free, then lashed her boot out. She heard a cry and a crash of someone bouncing off of metal.

Dash finally hauled himself up to the top of the pile, blew a hole in the chest of a navi with a half-charged shot, then took stock of the environs. The area was much larger and expansive then he had originally thought. By his estimate, the entire city was about two and a half miles wide, bigger than most Internet Cities on the surface. All of it was a mess and gave off a creepy decrepit vibe, almost as if they had stumbled in upon a necropolis of some sort.

He was brought back to the situation at hand by spying a Punk navi trying to sneak up on him from below. Dash shoved him away, and he froze in midair, and then shattered into pixels. '' Huh? No way that push deleted him...'' The other thugs also recoiled as he was thinking to himself, and deleted. Soon, Dash and Tyria were alone a top the pile.

'' You can come down now, you pipsqueaks.'' a creepy, yet familiar voice called out.

'' Killerman!'' Tyria said crossly as the wraith materialized before her eyes, scythe in hand.

'' I told you that I was going to protect your worthless hides.'' Killerman continued.

'' But if you go wandering off again, don't blame me if you get rubbed out, as they say.''

'' You have no right to lecture us!'' Dash growled as he got back down to the ground.

'' You disappeared all of a sudden, and we-''

'' I don't know what you're talking about.'' was the answer. '' Besides, I made the job much easier for you.''

'' How so?'' Tyria asked, sceptically.

Killerman turned towards the shadows. '' Trying to make a grand entrance are you? Well hurry up and come out before we're as old as you.''

An annoyed voice drifted back out from the shadows. '' Can it, you. Why should I help two kids who lack their gray matter? Look, they clearly have no common sense, and no direction. They shouldn't have lasted five minutes in the Uranet.''

'' Uh, you're the Doc?'' Tyria squinted into the darkness, just making out a figure in there.

'' Correct, little girl.'' the shadow said. '' I guess I shouldn't bother hiding anymore.'' Sarcasm was practically oozing from every word he said. '' I just hope you weren't expecting anything grand or anything...'' He stepped out of the gloom.

He was an older type of navi, even more so than Beta. He had no facial features, just a visor where eyes should be. There was no mouth to speak of. '' Now, what do you dumb kids want with me, the Doc?''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** The Doc as a minor character from EXE2 who resided in the Undersquare and helped out during Freezeman's scenario by giving you Yellow Cure in exchange for your powerups and chips (not really). He was a bit nicer than I portray him though...

On to chapter 27!


	27. The Doc

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 27: The Doc

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' Hurry up you two! At the rate you're going, an entire industrial cycle will pass before we get there.''

'' Where does this guy get off, acting like this?'' Dash grumbled as he tried to keep up with the old man.

'' Say that again, why don't ya?'' the Doc challenged. '' You want me to help you or not?''

Dash gave the old man a scowl. Now they were going to have to deal with this old coot. The Uranet was just getting more annoying the longer they stayed in it.

'' Killerman told us that he usually charges exorbitant fees up front.'' Tyria said. '' Be thankful, because it looks like he's not gonna do that to us.''

'' It's because you're not worth it.'' was the reply. Killerman started to snicker. He was bringing up the rear...or was he gliding?

'' Okay, here we are.'' the Doc finally said, stopping in front of a twisted mass of metal that only loosely resembled a building.

'' _This_ is the famed information repository of the Doc?'' Dash said, skepticism coming off of him in waves. '' Looks just like junk data.''

'' Tch, you take everything a face value, you kids.'' the Doc said irritably. '' It's what's inside that matters.'' He made a movement with his hands and an input field appeared before him. He quickly typed in something, and the 'building' began to turn upon itself, revealing a stairwell that led down into the ground. '' The information repository is down _there_.''

'' Really?'' It was Tyria's turn to look skeptical. '' This motif seems so...cliché.''

'' Whether it's cliche or not, it's the right place.'' the Doc answered. '' Do you want my help or not?''

Dash nodded. '' We do.''

'' Then shut up and move!'' the old man snapped.

Killerman gave the pair of surfacers a toothy grin. '' I shall remain here, waiting for your return.''

The three stepped down into the well. After they took several steps, the mass of metal unfolded back into its original shape, concealing the stairwell from the surface, as well as the meager light from the streets. '' Watch your steps, the incline is steep.'' the Doc warned as they descended. '' Watch your heads too, the ceiling is low.''

At the bottom, the room opened up into a vast chamber that was lined with shelves upon shelves of data disks. Illumination was provided by orbs of light that lazily drifted in the air. '' This isn't anything special.'' the Doc commented. '' Just my abode...''

'' Did you program all of this yourself?'' Tyria asked, amazed at the sight.

'' Of course I did. If I was going to become a prominent figure in the underworld, I needed a place to store all of this stuff.''

'' Where did you get it?''

''Do you really want to know?''

'' I guess not.''

They were led over to a small alcove that was decorated with little more than some cushions. Very bare and unfriendly, but it did fit with the Doc's personality.

'' Wouldn't T-Corp go after you for this?'' Tyria asked. '' They'd see this as subversive.''

'' Does it look like I care?'' was the answer. '' T-Corp can't do anything to me.''

'' Someone could sell you out though.'' Dash suggested. '' This is the Uranet after all.''

'' You're dumb, ya know that. Really dumb.'' The Doc stared right at him. '' No one here would ever dare try to sell me out. We're all criminals, ya know. Sure, T-Corp would love to get its grubby hands on this place, but they can't. There're just too many of us. I've got a lot of influence you know. I know a ton of stuff.''

He sat down. '' I even know that you two are rebels. Your operators are named Terrence and Karla, I believe.''

'' How do you know that?'' Dash asked, also sitting down. He was beginning to think that this whole enterprise was a very bad idea.

'' I've got contacts all over the place.'' the Doc said. '' Your group's big claim to fame was shutting down that Dimensional Chip factory about a year ago, and then you solved that virus incident as well, and even outsmarted Lloyd Alva himself.''

'' Lloyd...'' Dash thought. '' Hey, I've been wondering, if you programmed all of this, why haven't you reprogrammed yourself? I mean, not to sound rude but, you're quite out of date.''

'' Pfth. As I said, you're really dumb.'' the Doc spat. '' If I hadn't updated myself, I wouldn't be exactly compatible with this here network eh? I'd be so slow, this conversation would take a hundred years by your perception. I'm over one hundred years old. I'm been around since the beginning of the Net. I've seen it all, heard it all. That's why I'm the Doc, the biggest information broker on the Net.''

'' I-I see...'' Dash said quietly. He was quite startled, though he didn't show it. This dry navi could quite possibly be the oldest being with AI on the Net.

'' Anyway, you wanted some info, right?'' the Doc asked. '' So tell me what it is, Dash.exe, Tyria.exe.''

'' Well, we just want to know if a person has visited here.'' Tyria put forward. '' His name is Shockman.exe, he's silver, tall, blond...''

'' Oh, him.'' the Doc said dismissively. '' T-Corp type. Didn't like his attitude, so I just didn't meet with him.''

'' Do you know where he came from?'' Dash asked.

'' Someone told me that it was from some island in Elysium. Carrde, I think is what it was called. I suggest you tread cautiously. If T-Corp is hiding around, they might get wind of your plan.''

'' I know it's- Hey! How did you know about that!''

The Doc chuckled. '' I told you, I have contacts everywhere. I won't say a thing about it, but I really don't care who wins. There'll always be a need for information, no matter who's in charge.''

'' Well, thanks then.'' Dash said, trying to smile. '' I guess we'll be leaving then.''

'' We'll stay quiet about this.'' Tyria added.

'' Thanks, but I don't really care if you're discreet or not.'' the Doc sniffed. '' T-Corp can't do a thing to me.''

'' Cocky, aren't ya?'' Dash remarked.

'' Just get out of here, you pesky kids.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Well, now that that suckage is over, we can move on to the next story arc, which sets up a bunch of stuff that I'm really looking forward to writing. The shit that will go down will lead into some pretty heavy stuff, so I hope to keep the writing quality of those chapters above what I've been putting out in the last...six...months... depressed


	28. Terry's Proposal and Slate's Confidence

Only three more chapters (including this one) until something actually happens! Be strong and endure people!

* * *

Chapter 28: Terry's Proposal and Slate's Confidence

* * *

'' Carrde Island… I can see why someone would want to hide out there.'' Wayne said, scratching his chin. The group was back at the restaurant for dinner. Since it was evening, the tables were filled with people eating and talking, so the overhead chatter was enough to foil any potential eavesdroppers.

'' There are no permanent residents.'' Wayne explained. '' There is a mine there, but it hasn't been mined in over a decade. There's a small a small administration complex and some old living quarters, but there are only two or three people over there to oversee the records and inventory, as the island's used for shipment and storage now.''

'' And I would assume that it's hooked up to Elysium's Internet?'' Slate said, calmly taking a sip from his cup of tea.

'' Hm.'' Terry aimlessly stirred his soda with his straw. He wasn't looking very energetic, and hadn't ever since his trip to the Detention Center. '' So I guess we'll have to do something about that…''

'' I suppose.'' Wayne said, steepling his fingers. '' This is quite irksome…''

'' Yeah, sorry for all the trouble we've caused you guys.'' Karla said apologetically.

'' That's okay dear.'' Wayne made a dismissive gesture. '' We knew from the moment that we came up with this plan that we would attract some unwanted attention from

T-Corp. It's nothing.''

'' Great.'' Butch said sarcastically. '' Good to know that our hosts won't be crying for our blood when we get them arrested for treason.''

'' Yes, you and the other few dozen rebels groups that will be coming.'' Wayne commented dryly.

'' Oh yeah, I forgot about them.'' Vick said, sounding just as tired as Terry. '' I wonder what they'll be like…''

'' They're a diverse lot, to be sure.'' Wayne said, nodding over his food. '' I hope that you'll all get along.''

'' But back to the matter at hand…'' Butch cut in. '' We've gotta do something about this little T-Corp cell.''

'' I think we should do.'' Terry said, rattling the ice in his almost empty glass. '' Karla and me, I mean. We should be the ones to finish what we started in the Uranet.''

Vick snorted loudly. '' Yeah right! You just want some alone time wi-''

'' I want time away from you!'' Terry snapped. Karla said nothing.

'' Well, tell us why one of us can't go.'' Butch suggested. '' Don't you remember how Shockman handed your rears back to you?''

'' Well, this time, we'll be ready for him!'' Dash piped up from the tabletop.

Tyria nodded in agreement. '' That's true. We do. You guys would get strewn all over the Internet.''

'' Hmph. Thanks a lot.'' Vick scowled. Slate remained silent as he continued to sip his tea.

'' Okay, right then.'' Terry said, now sounding more invigorated. '' I have a proposal- no, not that kind of proposal Vick- to make. Karla and I will search out this cell, while you guys stay here and guard this place in case Shockman or his accomplice returns. Is that cool?''

'' Ah, your trump.'' Vick grimaced as if he has just drank spoiled milk. '' You played the accomplice card to keep us all here while you and your girl-''

'' Our relationship is strictly platonic!'' Terry burst out, the by now all too familiar flustered expression returning to his face. This got a little chuckle from the table, even Karla smiled. Slate, as usual, did his best to ignore this.

'' Now that these theatrics are done…'' Wayne grumbled, a hint of threat in his voice.

'' I suppose that I could make some transportation arrangements tonight and have you fellows shipped out by tomorrow morning…''

'' Geez, how much influence do you have?'' Vick muttered. '' It's getting kinda eerie.''

'' Enough.''

'' I'm more concerned about his language.'' Dash noted. '' It sounds like he wants to get rid of us.''

They finished their meals not long afterward. Wayne excused himself first, as he had to make the arrangements for the next day. Butch and Vick left shortly afterwards. The other patrons were starting to filter out around this time.

Karla tried to stifle a yawn. '' Well, I guess I'd better get to bed as well…''

'' No, stay a moment.'' Slate said. Karla sat back down, a politely puzzled expression on her face.

Slate reached into his pocket and took out something. He gazed at it for a few seconds before sliding it across the table. '' First, this.''

'' Hm?'' Terry picked the thing up. It was a battlechip. He flipped it over to look at the graphic. '' Whoa. Did you make this yourself?''

The graphic was the likeness of Zero, blue eyes, scowl, not to mention the Z-Saber; they were all there.

'' While I was repairing Zero,'' Slate began to explain. '' I copied his Z-Saber weapon data and wrote it onto a blank chip. Since I can't go with you, I want you to use it if necessary.''

'' Well thanks.'' Terry pocketed the chip. '' Did you know about Zero?''

'' I knew…some of the details.'' Slate admitted, gazing off into the distance. '' But that is a story for another time.''

'' I see…''

'' Hey, don't I get anything?'' Karla asked, somewhat crossly.

Slate allowed himself a slight smile. '' I'm somewhat surprised at you. You of all people should not value the material over anything else.'' Karla closed her mouth, embarrassed.

'' No, you receive something that's far more valuable than a battlechip.'' Slate continued. '' My confidence in you. That you will be able to back Terrence up and give him guidance when he needs it.''

'' Hey, I'm right here you know!'' Terry said crossly.

'' Anyway,'' Slate carried on. '' I believe that you two compliment each other well, and are quite suitable for this task. You two have proven that throughout the years many times over.''

'' Uh, thanks, I guess.'' Terry said, abashed. '' So, you guys will be fine with us gone?''

'' Of course.''

'' Good.'' Karla yawned. '' I'm turning in now. I've gotta get up early for tomorrow.''

Yes, the pair had come a long way, Slate thought to himself as the two left for their rooms. They had gone from relatively quiet children with no parents or family that they knew to confident young adults that had forged a special bond between each other. He allowed himself a slight smile. What they said was right: he had changed considerably.

Lunare understood all. Finally, she knew Kassy's plan, and what it entailed. And the revelation had shocked her. It had shocked Lunare.exe. This would definitely give those rebels something to think about.

But she pushed all of that from her mind. Right now, she had a mission to take care of. She continued to walk down the narrow pathway she was on. The walls on either side had been originally designed to transmit data through them, but now they were dark and inactive.

At the end of the passage was a warp point. As she stepped on it, it lit up and transmitted her data to another address. She stepped off of the second point and gave her new surroundings a quick glance. This cyberworld was just as grey and lifeless as the network that she has just come from. The air felt charged, indicating an accumulation of dust inside of the circuits.

This place would work. Lunare sat down on the floor, cross-legged, and began her wait.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm not feeling too well right now, so I don't have much to say. Just a little set up chapter. I've nearly filled up my third story notebook, but man am I having fun writing chapter 31.


	29. Lush Eden

Busy, that's what I've been lately. Haven't gotten much writing done as of late.

* * *

Chapter 29: Lush Eden

* * *

'' Hold on!'' the ferry's captain called back to the two passengers. '' The sea's always a bit rough around this time of day.''

'' Thanks!'' Terry called back over the sound of the boat's engine and the wind.

The boat continued to skim across the waves, throwing around a liberal amount of spray. This motor boat wasn't very large or fancy, just something used to ferry people and small shipments of cargo between nearby islands. It was already getting close to the middle of the day, and they still had about another hour until they reached Carrde Island.

'' What business do you have on Carrde Island?'' the captain asked. '' It's not exactly a tourist destination you know.''

'' Oh, we're just interested in exploring this country.'' Karla called back, deciding that they probably shouldn't tell the real reason. ''That's why we have these.'' She patted the shoulder strap of her bag. They expected to be on the island for at least three days or so, and Wayne had promised that boarding would be provided for them.

'' Then you picked the wrong island, miss.'' the man answered as he made an adjustment to their heading. '' There hasn't been much activity there for decades. You're seventy years too late.''

'' Maybe, but this is the first time we've visited another country.''

'' I see.'' the man said. '' Some of the other islands are quite nice… Lots of better resort spots…''

'' Tourism annoys me.'' Terry said dryly.

'' Even though you technically are one…'' His navi sighed.

About an hour later, the man began to steer the boat towards one of the relatively smaller islands. Approximately eight miles around, Dash guessed. It seemed to be mostly covered by rainforest, very lush, green, and foreign. A medium sized dock was present on the beach, and a few administration buildings were a little further up. A large rock face rose up in the distance. In there was probably where the mining had taken place.

'' Here we are, Carrde Island.'' the boat man said as he pulled up to the dock. There was no one there to greet them.

'' This is the right island, right?'' Karla asked, glancing at the beach, expecting someone to materialize there.

'' It is.'' the man replied. '' I suppose I'll be seeing you in a few days then.''

'' Yeah.'' Terry said, shaking the man's hand. '' Thank you very much.''

'' Do people even live here?'' Terry asked after the boat had sailed off. '' Man, it's hot…''

'' Just take your coat off.'' Dash told him. '' I don't see how you've survived outside of the hotel with that thing on.''

'' I'm not going to take it off.'' his operator replied stubbornly. '' It just wouldn't work. It's like if, if, if Karla didn't wear her bandana! Or if Slate didn't have his coat! It just wouldn't be right!''

'' There should be at least someone here…'' Karla was muttering as the other two continued to argue. '' Ah, there we go, finally.''

Someone had finally come out of the administration buildings. He walked down the slight incline to the beach until he was within earshot. '' I had trouble believing that anyone would come here again…''

'' Do you work here?'' Terry asked.

The man looked to be in his late twenties. He was somewhat tall, kind of skinny, wore glasses and a Jawaiian style shirt. He strongly resembled Vick in both posture and facial structure. The one decisive difference was that this newcomer was tanned. Hopefully, he wouldn't me as annoying.

'' I am.'' the man said. '' My name is kinda awkward, so just call me Levi.''

'' Levi, as in, Levictus?'' Tyria asked. '' Isn't that a book in the bible?''

'' Yep, my parents were big religious nuts. Drove me crazy.'' He surveyed the two. '' A boy with a leather jacket and a tan girl with a bandana… You're those two rebels that we were told about, aren't you?''

'' Right.'' Terry said. '' I'm Terrence, but just call me Terry.'' He pointed to the little hologram on his shoulder. '' This is my navi, Dash.exe.''

'' My name is Karla.'' Karla said friendly-like. '' Pleased to meet you.''

'' I'm Tyria.exe.'' her navi replied in greeting.

'' What're your signs?'' Levi asked, a bit more animated than before.

'' Uh, I'm pretty sure that I'm a Gemini.'' Terry ventured. Why did they always have to meet the weirdoes?

'' I'm a Libra, I think.''

'' I should have guessed that.'' Levi said, nodding as if in agreement. '' You guys kinda do look like a Gemini and a Libra…''

'' Are you into Astrology or something?'' Terry asked, disconcerted.

'' Yeah! I love that stuff!'' Levi answered, much more eagerly than anything he had responded to previously. '' They're definitely gonna do a one-eighty on my head when I die. Ha ha!'' He turned back to face the building that he had come out of. '' Hey boss!'' he shouted. '' Those two people are here!''

At these words, another man came out of the building. He was a stocky man, and wore orange overalls and heavy boots. His face was round, with a ruddy red nose in the center of his face. Apart from that, his most notable characteristic was his hair, which resembled a drill-shaped pompadour. '' Don't tell me that you're annoying these folks with that star stuff again Levi.'' he reprimanded when he reached the group.

'' Uh, no that's okay.'' Karla said. '' We're the two guests from the capital. My name is Karla. My navi is called Tyria.''

'' I'm Terry, he's Dash.''

'' Dotarou Horisugi. Call me that.'' the man said, proceeding to crush Terry's hand in a vice-like grip. He did go easier on Karla though. '' I'm the one in charge of what's left of this island. Come, let's go to the living complex.''

So the four of them began to trek up a path that led up the hill, through the forest. It was a completely different world for Terry and Karla. Large trees loomed overhead, light filtering through the canopy above. The bushes and vines rattled occasionally, and the cries of exotic animals could be heard every now and then. The two of them had lived in Japan, land of mountains and earthquakes, for all of their waking lives. This place was filled with vibrant, tropical colors.

Terry spotted a concrete structure on a small rise off to his left a ways. '' What's that?''

'' That's a Japanese pillbox.'' Dotarou answered. '' It's an old relic from World War II.''

'' This archipelago was a Japanese base back then.'' Levi explained. '' You can find stuff like that all over the islands. Heck, Elysium started out as just a military town. When oil was discovered, this place took off like a rocket! Within a decade, Eden City was up and bustling with business.''

'' Like every other country, we took some lumps when the Outbreak rolled around.'' Dotarou continued, brushing some low hanging vines out of his way. '' We decided to cut our loses by staying away from T-Corp, but we still kept up some trade relations. With the demand for oil starting to wane a bit, our hardware industry helps make ends meet.''

They eventually got out of the jungle and reached the living complex. Nestled against the rock face, it included what appeared to be living quarters, a mess hall, and an administrations complex.

'' This is where we live.'' Dotarou explained. '' In the olden days this place was bustling with people. Not anymore. There're just memories here now.''

'' Did you work here?'' Dash inquired.

'' Yeah. I was one of the last miners here before everything went autonomous fifteen years ago.'' There was a touch of regret in the stout miner's voice. '' Come, let's go.''

Thanks to the wonder of air conditioning, the administration building was significantly less steamy than the outdoors. It did feel kind of large and empty though, due to the fact that only two people worked there. On the plus side, that afforded much privacy. There were separate bedrooms available, and they were maintained quite nicely, for they were originally intended for the important supervisors.

'' Hey! Why don't we take you on a tour of the mine tomorrow?'' Levi suggested that evening. The group had had dinner on the roof of the building, the beautiful night sky above them.

'' Thanks, but we're not here for a vacation, unfortunately.'' Terry said. '' We're here for-''

'' I know what you're here for!'' Levi said, leaning over the table, making Terry feel uncomfortable. '' Don't be such a stick in the mud!''

'' Why don't we take this opportunity to learn some more about this island?'' Dash suggested. '' We can do our work later. It's not like you to be so business-like.''

'' Oh I suppose.'' Terry got up. '' By the way, are there any other living areas like this one on the island?''

'' There's one other place like this, on the other side of the island.'' Dotarou answered.

'' But…''

'' Lately we think that someone is living there.'' Levi cut in.

'' What do you mean by that?'' Karla asked, curiosity piqued.

'' Well, the other night, I could've sworn I saw some lights on down there, but when I checked it out the next morning, there was nothing.''

'' Then I guess someone must be down there. My guess would be that it's Shockman's operator.'' Tyria sighed.

'' You mean that there really is an Elite on our island?!'' Levi was dumbfounded. '' Oh man, that's bad news!''

'' But Shockman doesn't have an operator, remember?'' Karla pointed out.

'' Oh yeah.'' Terry thought to himself for a bit. '' Well, someone has to be down there. Navis can't just cross distances this vast by themselves. The Internet isn't wireless, and probably won't be for a very long time.''

'' Okay then, we'll check it out after the tour tomorrow.'' Dotarou said. '' We haven't seen anything suspicious going on down there, so I think we can afford to wait.''

'' Okay, but I don't feel that comfortable wit hthis…'' Terry grumbled. '' I want to get this over with as soon as possible. I don't want anything to happen.''

'' Don't worry, I doubt anything's gonna happen. We're just blowing this out of proportion.'' Levi said, pounding the table.

Karla said nothing. She wasn't exactly comfortable with this either, but as long was nothing big did happen, she would be fine. Whatever the outcome of this was going to be, it wouldn't be a fiasco, she told herself. Slate had stated his expectations for them, and they would have to live up to them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I had to tear myself away from Apollo Justice to type this. Do you understand what a sacrifice that was?! But to be serious, I need to start writing again, for I've almost caught up to myself. Maybe towards the middle/end of March I'll be able to pick up the pace again.


	30. IronHead

Hmm, not much happening

Well, I saw the last episode of the Ryuusei no Rockman anime today. Pretty good, considering the circumstances. Much more satisfying than the last episode of the Rockman.EXE anime.

* * *

Chapter 30: Iron-Head

* * *

Terry slowly felt awareness coming back to him, the chirps of birds and insects from outside greeting his ears. ''Morning…'' he muttered to himself. He wasn't feeling very keen at the moment, largely because the cot he had been sleeping on wasn't very comfortable. His bag of clothes had been slid underneath it, and his PET's charger was plugged in nearby.

He let out a yawn as he placed his feet on the floor of the small room he was in. Today was the day, he said to himself. After the tour that their hosts had insisted upon, he and Karla would have to investigate the island's network and root out this alleged T-Corp cell. Personally, he wasn't looking forward to it. It was just another annoying thing that he had to do.

''Maybe if this entire coup thing ends well, I'll go on a trip.'' he said to the empty room as he fished his bag out from under the cot. ''I'll finally get a chance to relax without having to worry about being discovered or anything. It would be nice to get some alone time, finally.''

He paused, then scowled as an unpleasant memory came to his head. ''Uhg! Why am I thinking of _him_ right now?! It's bad enough that he bugs me well I'm near him, but even when I'm not…''

''So, are you guys ready now?'' Dotarou asked as he shouldered his knapsack.

''I guess.'' Terry said, squinting against the bright morning glare. ''I guess this could be interesting.''

''Good.'' Dash piped up. ''You never really seem to be enthusiastic about these kinds of things.'' Terry decided that the best thing to do was to not argue.

''I agree. It's nice to see young folk with a desire for knowledge.'' Dotarou added approvingly.

''Well, let's just get going and get this over with.'' Levi sighed. ''I really don't want to stay in there that long…''

''You're the one who suggested this.'' Karla said. ''Shouldn't you be the most excited?''

''Or maybe he's scared of the dark.'' Terry suggested as the group began to move up the trail before them.

''Very funny. No, I'm not scared of the dark, it's just that my horoscope today said that I should be wary of a Gemini or a Libra, because they'll bring sorrow upon me! I'm not making this up!''

They had to endure another fifteen minutes of Levi going on about the virtues of astrology before they reached the entrance to the mine Dotarou had led them to. Leading into the side of the hill, it wasn't so much a yawning chasm, but more of a mid-sized tunnel. The remains of a set of tracks could be seen coming out, and a cool draft blew out. Once everyone had stepped inside, Dotarou took an electric lantern out of his bag and lit it. ''Can everyone see? Good, let's go.''

''You know, it's not quite as stifling in here as I thought it was going to be.'' Karla noted as they descended into the darkness.

''Right. That's because there are many ventilation shafts dug into the mountain.'' Levi sniffed. ''We can't have people passing out from the heat, can we?''

''I guess not.'' Terry said, wiping sweat from his brow. Despite Levi's reassurance, it was still quite hot.

''How deep does this mine go?'' Tyria asked.

''Around a mile and a half.'' Dotarou answered. ''But we're not going that deep because the shaft gets dangerous, and the air isn't very good.''

''There's also a lake down there.'' Levi added.

''Huh. I wonder if there're any fish in it?'' Dash wondered aloud.

''What kinds of a fish would live down here?'' Terry asked, skeptical.

''You know, those kinds of eyeless fish that feel their way along the bottom with their…''

''That's creepy, cut it out.''

Dotarou chuckled as he held the lantern aloft. ''I wouldn't be surprised. Part of the tunnel floods during high tide, so it's not a stretch to imagine that some end up down here.''

''There aren't any bats, are they?'' Karla asked, peering at several outcroppings lining the tunnel.

''Yeah, but they aren't bloodsuckers, if that's what you're worried about.''

''Nah, I've just never really cared for them.''

''Why?'' Terry asked. ''We saw them all the time at night back at HQ.''

''I dunno.'' Karla shrugged. ''I just it's just hearing them squeak at that night that gets to me.''

''Well these guys are pretty docile, so don't worry.'' Dotarou chuckled again.

The group continued on in silence for a few more minutes until the tunnel opened up into a wider cavern. Several other tunnels branched out from it, and cart tracks crisscrossed the floor. On one of the tracks sat a large, rust and dirt encrusted drilling machine. Several dome shaped objects rested next to a large pile of mining equipment and rotting crates.

''In the old days, before the days of the Net, ore was brought to the surface by carts on those rails. You've probably seen them in movies.'' Dotarou began to explain. ''What else is there… Those dome things are remote control drones used to plant explosives, and that machine over there,'' He pointed out the drill machine. ''As you can probably guess, was used to drill through the earth.''

''There are much bigger versions of that for tougher metal deeper in the mine.'' Levi added. ''They're pretty cool.''

''I'll bet…'' Terry muttered, distracted.

''What's the matter?'' Dash asked.

Terry shook his head. ''It's nothing. My eyes are just playing tricks on me.'' He turned to Dotarou. ''So how are the mines operated now?''

''Well, it's pretty much completely automated.'' Dotarou explained. ''The drilling machines work on their own, and conveyers move them to storerooms in the mountain. We do mostly administrative stuff and make sure that everything runs smoothly.''

''And then we help load them onto the ships that take the ore to the refineries.'' Levi continued. ''That's the only time other people come ashore. It gets quite active around here.''

'' Hey, is something wrong?'' Karla asked Terry, for he was squinting off into the darkness.

''I thought…'' Terry muttered. ''I thought that those drones were a few feet closer to the far wall when we entered…''

''The light from the lantern's just playing tricks on you.'' Karla suggested.

''Maybe…'' Terry didn't sound so confident. ''Hey Dotarou, how are those things controlled? By remote control, right?''

''Yeah, that's it.'' Dotarou answered, looking at Terry with a mildly concerned look on his face. ''But they can also be operated directly by a Program or navi if need be. Usually, just a simple directional program is used to activate the detonators.''

Terry frowned and turned back to the drones. ''Ah! They've moved again, I'm sure of it!''

''Holy crap, you're right!'' Levi exclaimed. ''I know that they were set against the wall when he entered! Now they're about five feet away from it!''

''Shit! I think that trouble's found us!'' Terry yelled.

''W-What do you mean?'' Karla asked, looking scared.

''I mean that something's controlling them!'' Terry cried. As if realizing that the jig was up, the drones began to slowly advance without digression.

Dotarou stepped back and grimaced. ''The drones themselves will dampen the blasts, and they're low-yield explosives, but they can still kill or blow a limb off! Get out of here!''

Not daring to question the order, the others turned and made a desperate dash for the tunnel they had entered the cavern from. They were almost there when the drones exploded simultaneously.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Now I can say that I accomplished something today. This is just a step-up for the next chapter, obviously. It may take me a bit to crank it out, because it turned out to me much longer than I anticipated. But I think that it'll be well worth the wait.


	31. Karla's Fight

From this chapter forward, in all of my Rockman.EXE/Ryuusei writings, I shall be putting a chip/card glossary at the end of the chapter when applicable if the weapons used have different names depending on the language. Just because I know what Shirihadori is in English, for example, doesn't mean that everyone else does.

* * *

Chapter 31: Karla's Fight

* * *

Waves of dull pain flooded Karla's perception as she slowly regained consciousness. Aside from Tyria's puny voice and the sound of shifting stones, everything was absolutely silent. ''Thank goodness, you're awake!'' Tyria gasped as her operator let out a groan.

Karla tried to imagine where the voice was coming from. She felt something in her pocket; her PET, safe and sound. ''W-What happened?'' she groaned, feeling pain lance up her side as she tried to move into a sitting position. She pulled her PET out of her pocket. It was still intact, fortunately, and its LED screen lit up the immediate surroundings.

''Those drones blew up.'' Tyria started, looking concerned. ''But the blasts weren't as destructive as they could be, and we were already a good distance away… But you were behind the others, so I guess that the shockwave knocked you out… Then smoke and dust blocked all of the light out…''

She took a breath. ''I think the others were worried about the chamber caving in or something, and they haven't come back. It hasn't been very long, six or seven minutes, tops.''

Karla winced as she finally managed to sit up. ''I guess that we're on our own then… Hey! My bandanna's gone!''

''Worry about that later! Do something about all that blood on your face!''

''I loved that bandanna…'' Karla put a hand to her head and drew it away sticky with blood. ''Yikes, I guess I cracked my head pretty hard then. Ow ow ow…''

''And also do something about that shrapnel in your side. Just looking at it hurts.'' the hologram continued to fret.

''Shrap-ah!'' Karla felt a fresh wave of pain and nausea as she finally noticed several small shards of metal stuck into her left arm and side. ''I… Usually there are tools for this… I have to pull these out with my bare hands…?''

''Yeah, I know.'' Tyria looked sympathetic. ''The bleeding's gonna get worse, but we can't leave those things inside you.''

Karla grimaced and looked away. ''How many are there?''

''Four.'' Tyria answered, walking around her operator to make sure. ''They're not that big, and they don't look like they're in very deep…''

''Thank God.'' Karla murmured. She decided to start with the one in her side, as that was probably the most serious injury. Gripping it, she closed her eyes, bit her lip, and pulled. Luckily, it came out as easily as could be expected, given the circumstances. But it was no less painful. She threw the bloody thing away into the darkness and instantly doubled over, clutching her side with her free hand. ''Ahhhg… It hurts…''

''I know.'' But you have to get them all out…'' Tyria said sadly.

Karla's hand moved from the fresh bloodstain on her shirt to her forearm and yanked out the second piece, wincing as a tiny bit of blood squirted out of the gash. She didn't even feel the third piece come out. The fourth and final piece, the one in her shoulder, did not come out cleanly and tore some of the skin on its way out. ''Shit shit shit… Ah fuck, that hurts…''

''Well, at least they're out.'' Tyria said, looking both grim and sad. ''You're lucky that you were far enough away so that the shrapnel wasn't in that deep.''

''Well, yeah.'' Karla grunted, feeling lightheaded as she stumbled to her feet. ''Let's get out of her and find the others.'' She tried to block out the oppressive pain from her mind as she peered around the dark and dusty cavern. ''So… How do we get out of here?''

''Well, you were facing that way when you fell,'' Tyria said, pointing to the right. ''So I guess that's the way we came in. If it isn't, we can just follow the cart tracks back here.''

Karla nodded and started out at a slow stumble towards the tunnel that Tyria had indicated. Judging from her pained breathing, she guessed that she had cracked a rib or two when she fell.

''You know what I'm going to do as soon as I get out of here?'' Karla asked as she used her good right hand to feel along the tunnel wall. ''I'm going to take a nice, long hot shower. That'll be perfect. It'll help me forget all of this.''

''Hah ha. That sounds nice…''

She continued to feel along in the dark for a few more minutes before she stopped and squinted into the gloom. ''Hey look!'' She pointed at a faint patch of white in the distance. ''Light!''

''Uh, that looks too bright to be natural…'' Tyria said, squinting at it. ''That looks like it's coming from an LED…'' Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. ''Karla! Get off of the tracks, NOW!''

''Wha…'' Karla drew up to the wall. Realization hit her as she heard a faint whirring noise. It became louder, and the light became painfully bright as the object got closer, illuminating the entire tunnel. The drilling machine from the cavern came flying by on the rails, forward drill spinning. If Karla had still been standing on them, her life would've been over in the bat of an eye. The machine decelerated very quickly and came to a screeching halt. Someone cursed.

''Damn! Looks like at least one got away it seems!'' The irritated voice was coming from an radio set into the machine's console.

''Not now…'' Karla sighed, slumping against the tunnel wall. ''You're the one who tried to kill us with those drones, aren't you? Who are you?''

''I'm glad you asked.'' the voice said. ''I'll tell you my ID, how's that? It's 1026-CA.''

''Ah-ha! You're an Elite!''

''Yep!'' the voice gloated. ''The one who's going to finally kill you and make Alva-sama proud of me!''

Despite the pain coming from her injuries and the bright light, Karla managed an amused smirk. ''Yeah right. There weren't any bodies in the cavern back there, and if you intend to kill me with that contraption, you're facing the wrong way!''

''Um, well… That's true I guess.'' The mysterious navi sounded a bit less gung-ho. ''But-but just watch this!'' Un-oiled hinges began to wine in protest as the drilled nose of the machine swung around on an arc over the pilot housing and clicked back into place on the rear. '' Ha ha! What do you think of that?''

''I think you're an idiot.'' Karla sighed. ''I can just stay off of the tracks. You can't touch me then.''

That touched the navi off. ''How can you call me an idiot?! I'll tell you this then! The tunnel narrows up ahead, in case you've forgotten! You'll be forced to walk on the tracks!''

''Well, in that case, we'll defeat you!'' Tyria challenged, pointing.

''Ha ha, that's funny! Bring it, it'll be good for a laugh!''

''I think I can see a port above the drill…'' Karla squinted against the light and her pain as she drew her PET out of her pocket. ''Plug in, Tyria.exe, transmission!''

Tyria materialized in the drilling machine's Cyber World and found herself facing an odd navi. It was roughly humanoid, lanky, and somewhat robotic. Drills had replaced its feet and hands, and a large one protruded from its head, while large, curved metal plates sat atop its shoulders. It had no face, just deepest, glowing eyes, giving it an owlish appearance.

''So you're an Elite?'' Tyria asked. ''You don't look much like one. The other Elites I've seen looked more…sturdy.''

''Very funny little girl.'' the navi said. ''I'm Drillman.exe, a bona fide Elite!''

_If he's an Elite then he must be strong…_ Tyria thought. _This could be bad... He looks kinda thin… Maybe he has low defense…_

''…and you better prepare yourself!'' Drillman was saying. '''Cause when I'm done with ya, you'll resemble Swiss cheese!''

''Ugh, why do I have to fight you?'' Tyria groaned. ''You really are an idiot…''

''Yeah, just keep calling me that, little girl!'' Drillman fumed. ''Drill Drive!'' He folded his limbs close up to his body, so that his two feet formed a drill, and the two shoulder plates connected to the drill on his head. They began to spin and he shot forward like a missile, with much more speed than Tyria had been expecting. Even so, she managed to hop to the side just in time, almost losing her balance in the process.

Karla sat down on the ground and put her PET in her lap. When Drillman came back around for another pass, she reached out with her good arm and selected a chip on the touch screen. ''Barrier, slot in.''

A glass-like barrier arose to protect Tyria. Drillman ran directly into it, halted for a few seconds, but plowed through rather easily. Luckily, Tyria had already gotten out of the way. ''You thought that was going to stop me?!'' Drillman taunted as he unfolded back into humanoid form. ''I can drill and pierce through anything, silly girl!''

Tyria scowled and morphed her hand into a buster. She fired a few shots, but they just glanced off of Drillman's shoulder plates. ''Nice try.'' He folded back into his drill form and pointed downward. The drill began to spin, and he shot underground.

''Crud, he's somewhere beneath me…!'' Tyria gritted her teeth as she tried to think. Drillman was underground, so she had no way to get to him. He on the other hand, could easily skewer from below. She decided to run away from near where he had tunneled.

''Karla, can you send me something? Preferably a sword.'' she asked, scanning the area for any sign of her opponent.

''Let me see what there is…'' Karla grunted, shifting her PET to the ground, as it hurt too much to hold it. She reached out and touched a chip on the screen. ''Wide Blade, slot in…''

''Good enough.'' Tyria said as her forearm morphed into a pink Wide Sword. Now all she had to do was not get killed when Drillman came back up above ground. If she focused and strained hard enough, maybe she could determine where he was…

Sure enough, she could feel a very faint tremor far beneath her feet. It steadily grew stronger until she could feel it without having to concentrate. She leapt away just as a silver mass erupted from the ground and into the air. Tyria arced her neck to track him, but he was nowhere in sight. ''Where'd he go?!''

''Look out!'' Karla shouted. ''Behind you!''

Tyria quickly rolled to the side as Drillman came shooting through the space she had just occupied. ''How did you…''

''Ugh.'' Drillman grumbled as he unfolded. ''First you dodge my Panel Smasher, nick my armor, and then dodge my Triple Hole. You're pretty troublesome for a little girl.''

''How did you do what you did?'' Tyria asked again.

''I told you, I can drill through amything!'' Drillman answered, his voice turning menacing. ''Even through the fabric of reality!''

''Huh?''

''Observe!'' One of the drills on his arms began to whirl, and he thrust it into the air. The point vanished into nothingness, but after a second, a portal opened up where it had been.

''You can make wormholes?'' Tyria said, exasperated.

''That's right, you're quick.'' her opponent teased. ''Oh, and I didn't open this thing just for show either.'' At these words, a bunch of Drixol viruses tumbled out of the hole.

''No! Not now!'' Tyria gasped.

The Drixols forward like their navi relative, drills spinning. Tyria rolled away from the first one, and managed to slice the second one in two. The other viruses missed entirely. When Tyria managed to look around again, Drillman was gone. ''Not again…''

Two smaller portals opened and two of the Drixols flew at her. These guys weren't worth worrying over though. A few buster shots took care of them easily, but there were still three or four others that hadn't revealed themselves yet.

''Go you have a better chip Karla?'' Tyria asked, bracing herself. ''There should be some new ones on the screen by now.''

''An Aqua Sword should be able to take them all out.'' Karla said, sending the chip over.

Tyria's Wide Blade morphed into a blue sword. With one swing, she unleashed a deluge of water, washing the remaining Drixols away into deletion.

But of course, they weren't the main issue. Drillman was. Tyria's eyes darted around, searching for any sign of the metal-headed navi. Her search was rewarded by seeing a portal open up and the navi flying directly at her. Much faster than before. He unfolded into his normal form and thrust forward with the drill on his left arm. Tyria had no time to dodge, only enough to throw her sword in front of her body to catch the spinning drill.

''I told you, something cheap like that ain't gonna stop me!'' Drillman growled over the screech of the drill clashing against the sword blade. ''DIDN'T I?!'' He put on more pressure, forcing Tyria back several steps.

She was now looking visibly frightened. Frightened because she had indeed underestimated her opponent. He had acted overconfident, but he did have enough power to cause serious damage after all.

Karla cursed to herself as she watched this unfold from the real world. None of the chips on the PET screen could help now, and as soon as she sent a weapon, Tyria would be vulnerable to a killing blow.

Drillman, simpleton though he was, could sense things turning towards his side of the scale. ''I can see the fear in your eyes, rebel.'' he snarled. ''You're resolve is as weak as your power. You should have stayed off of the battle field, little girl.'' With that, he made a slashing motion with his drill, and Tyria's Aqua Sword shattered.

''No…!''

Drillman's other drill began to spin and he thrust it into Tyria's lower torso, the momentum knocking her to the floor with Drillman still bearing down.

To say that it hurt was an understatement. It was sheer agony. The drill was still spinning inside of her, and Tyria could swear that the tip was protruding from her back. She knew that she had to do something fast, or she'd be deleted.

''How's that feel?!'' Drillman taunted cruelly. ''You're-wha?''

''Star Mine!'' Tyria managed to grunt, thrusting her hand into Drillman's owlish face. The resulting explosions sent him reeling backwards, releasing her from his drill. ''You little…'' he cried, covering his face.

''Tyria, you'd better plug out!'' Karla said, voice strained. ''He'll delete you!''

''No, we can't…give up!'' Tyria struggled to her feet, hand covering the hole in her lower torso. ''He's not going to go away. Besides, haven't we always done things like this? By the seat of our pants?''

''I'd call that stupidity.'' Drillman sniffed.

''I suppose you're right.'' Karla said, closing her eyes. ''Terry, Slate, Butch, Vick… They all press on no matter what hardships come their way, so we have to as well!''

''Right.'' Tyria managed a smile. ''We're gonna win.''

''What is with you?!'' Drillman snarled in disbelief. ''You have a hole in you the size of a grapefruit, and it's the first of many! No one should be able to go on after that!''

''You don't understand.'' Tyria said, eyes boring into him. ''Both Karla and I may be hurt badly, but we're not going to give up. We're going to press onwards on matter the cost. If our opponent gives one hundred percent, then we must give two hundred.''

''Ah, shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't want to listen to this crap anymore!'' Drillman cried, rushing forward, both drills spinning.

Karla was ready, and there was a chip available that would work nicely. ''Gold Fist, slot in!''

Tyria's right hand morphed into a large gold gauntlet. With it, she met the drill head on. The two weapons clanged off of one another, driving both navis backwards.

''So you wanna suffer a bit longer then, fine!'' Drillman yelled, stabbing at Tyria with his drill. She ducked it and then knocked it away. Unfazed, Drillman began to spin both of his drills and made a series of stabs, each one parried successfully.

''For some little girl with a hole in her, you're awfully fast.'' he begrudged.

''I told you, I can't lose.'' Tyria repeated. ''I don't care how badly I'm hurt, I'll keep going.''

''Then I'll gore you in one hit!'' her opponent shouted. ''Drill Drive!'' He folded back into his drill form and blasted forward.

''What a one-track mind.'' Tyria sighed. ''Karla, send me an Area Steal!''

''Okay then, here.'' Karla slid the chip over, and Tyria warped away from where she had been standing, reappearing a good distance away. When Drillman swung back around, she ducked down, and delivered a vicious uppercut to the navi's stomach, knocking him into the air and back downwards with a cry.

Tyria smiled, pleased with herself, but then staggered, as her wound was still very painful. She needed to end this soon.

''W-Why?'' Drillman panted as he struggled to get back to his feet. ''How can a scrawny, injured little girl hurt me, an Elite?! Where are you getting all of this power from?!''

''Didn't we tell you?'' Karla said. ''Our strength is our resolve, our willpower.''

''What a stupid thing to say!''

''Sure, I'm not as strong as Zero, and I don't have all the chips Dash does, but that doesn't mean that I'm weak!'' Tyria said, pointing at her adversary. ''Even I can beat strong opponents if I try! All it takes, is a little brainpower.''

''Brainpower?'' Drillman scoffed. ''You're just a weak, dumb little girl who thought that she could stand up to an Elite! I'll turn you into Swiss cheese! Just die!'' He raised his drills, but the one on his left arm suddenly cracked and broke. ''Wh-What the hell??''

''Heh heh. Looks like you're not as sturdy as you think.'' Tyria grinned, flexing the Gold Fist's oversized fingers. ''Don't you remember? I gave your drills about a half dozen really hard punches each!''

''Err…you…!''

''It's over for you Drillman.'' Karla said, her expression one of concentration. ''I've figured out a way to end this with one hit. Drill Arm, slot in.''

Tyria's Gold Fist vanished and was replaced by a drill, not unlike the one remaining on Drillman's right arm. ''Prepare yourself Drillman, because I've won.''

''Nonsense!'' her opponent spat. ''A little girl can't hope to top me, especially with a fake drill like that!''

''You'll never understand.'' Tyria sighed. ''I can drill through anything too. I'm going to take this drill on my arm and drill a hole through you. I'll pierce you and all of your misconceptions. After all I've been through, I'm not going to just roll over and die!''

''A feeble girl doesn't deserve to wield a drill!!'' Drillman screamed in desperation, thrusting his remaining drill forward. ''DIE!!''

Tyria ducked underneath the thrust, swung up her leg, got her heel on the drill, and swung downward as hard as she possibly could. The drill was forced to the ground and, due to the blows it had previously received, shattered. ''What!?'' Drillman gasped.

Tyria's own drill began to spin, and she thrust it forward into Drillman's navi mark, the most vital part of a navi's mainframe. She continued to force her way in until she got the desired effect. ''S-Shit!'' Drillman gasped as his body morphed into the word DELETE, reappeared, and dissolved.

Tyria's Drill Arm expired and she collapsed to the ground. ''I-I did it Karla.'' she said, completely exhausted but thrilled. ''I, deleted and Elite! All by…myself!''

Karla smiled. ''Yeah, good work. Take a rest, you deserve it. I'll be sure to repair you as soon as we get back.'' She plugged out from the now silent drill machine. ''Now, I've gotta get out of here and find the others.''

Hampered by her injuries, it took her about fifteen more minutes of stumbling in the dark before Karla saw the most welcome sight she could see: light. Natural sunlight. It was painful to her eyes at first, but she pressed onward, and finally stepped out of the cave and into the welcoming humidity of the bright, lush jungle. Soon, an even more welcoming sound came to her ears: voices.

Peeling her way through some foliage, she finally spotted the others, standing on the pathway and, obviously alerted by her emerging from the jungle, staring dumbfounded in her direction. So, she said the one thing that came to her mind. ''Hi guys.''

''Uh, uh…'' Terry looked like he had just been arguing with both Levi and Dotarou, and thus, with his brain occupied, couldn't quite comprehend what he was seeing.

Levi, however, could. ''Whoa, what happened to you?!'' The three of them were battered and bruised, but nowhere near as badly as she.

''I-I beat the navi that caused all of this.'' Karla said, stumbling forward. Her foot got caught on a root and she nearly fell, but Terry ran over and caught her in his arms.

''I was so worried.'' he said quietly, so only she could hear. ''We were afraid, I was afraid that you were…''

''But I'm not, I'm okay.'' Karla smiled weakly and buried her face in his shoulder. ''Just, don't hold me so hard, it hurts…''

''Don't worry, I won't hurt you.'' Terry closed his eyes in relief. ''Seeing you alive is the more beautiful sight I can see right now.''

Dotarou and Levi were standing off to the side, watching. ''I knew it.'' Dotarou said, looking satisfied with himself. ''Those two are in love.''

''How do you know that?'' Levi asked, skeptic. ''How do you know that they aren't just happy to see each other?''

''Miners are men of passion!'' Dotarou said, pride filling his voice. ''We can tell these kinds of things!''

''Riiiight…'' Levi frowned. ''But who do know what all of this means, right?''

''I do.'' Dotarou said, his expression becoming serious. ''But let's save that for later. Both us and them need to heal and relax.''

* * *

**Chip Glossary**

Area Steal -- Area Grab

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And now I realize that I've probably watched too much Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Overemphasis on drills and piercing abstract things, gutsy characters, etc.), but still, Drill Arm was an incredibly lethal chip in EXE5, and drills are pretty cool weapons.

Drillman's an interesting navi as far as the anime goes. He first appeared rather randomly towards the end of EXE 55 and gave Blues quite a bit of trouble. Then he and Enzan got their act together and sliced him in two. Later he appeared in Stream 29 as an Asteroid navi, and was beaten by R-Blues, and deleted by Thunderman. It still baffles me as to how R-Blues was able to block and repel Drillman with a Curse Shield, when the whole purpose of Drillman is to, y'know, _drill_ through stuff. Still, that fight was one of the few in Stream where the characters actually moved, as opposed to seemingly just stand around and get hit by crap.

I typed this chapter up in only two days. That's gotta be a record. Least I had a lot of fun with it.


	32. The Next Move

I wanted to get this up much sooner, but some unexpected family stuff came up, so I couldn't. Oh well, that's life.

* * *

Chapter 32: The Next Move

* * *

''That should do it.'' Dotarou said as he shut the lid on the first-aid kit. ''You probably should have gotten stitches, but I don't have the skill for that.''

''That's okay.'' Karla said, now with bandages wrapped around her stomach, arm, and shoulder. ''I don't really like needles. That's why I don't have pierced ears.''

''Well, okay then.'' Dotarou gathered all of his stuff up. ''I'll leave you to finish getting dressed, and then we'll all meet. Oh, and I'll fix your navi up too.''

''Thanks.'' the girl said as her host exited the room. As soon as he was gone, she let out a sigh and fell back onto the cot, exhausted. So many things had happened in the past few hours. She had woken up in the morning to go on a tour, and had ended up with bandages wrapped around her forehead and arm, and probably with a few scars too. But there was no time to rest yet, as she still had things that she was obligated to do ahead of her.

* * *

''I think it's safe to say that this confirmed your suspicions.'' Levi muttered as he stared off into the jungle. ''What an awful day this became. It's all your fault.''

''Mine? What're you talking about?'' Terry asked as he clipped a wrapping around his palm. Unsurprisingly, he wasn't in a good mood.

''Because you're a Gemini, that's why.'' Levi replied. ''I told you that my horoscope said to be wary of Libras and Geminis, didn't I?''

Terry just frowned and leaned back as a humid wind washed over him. The sky was blue, the umbrella set into the table was a plethora of fruity colors, and the temperature was pleasantly warm, but even so, Terry could not help but feel glum.

''...so now we have to plan out what to... Hey, are you listening to me?''

''Sorry. I spaced out.'' Terry shook his head, displeased with himself.

''And if that Drillman navi was really an Elite, whoever's hiding out here on the island knows that we're here too.'' Dash said, his hologram sitting on the table. ''I bet that they've been snooping around this building's network.''

''Well, if that's so, there's no one here now.'' Dotarou said, stepping out of the building and onto the patio. ''But to think that there's someone watching us...'' He shook his head. ''Whoever's out there must me really good at hiding.''

''Oh, how's Karla?'' Terry asked.

''The girl? She's fine.'' the man answered. ''I just bandaged her up and gave her two tetanus shots. I left her to freshen up.''

''Hmm.'' Terry gazed off into the jungle as Levi was doing.

''Something on your mind?'' Levi asked, sparing him a glance at last.

''You're feeling a bit guilty, aren't you.'' Dash said. ''For leaving her behind.''

''I guess I am, a little.'' The young man sighed, weary. ''But she's not one to hold grudges.''

''That's because Libras are usually outgoing, kind, and intelligent.'' Levi explained. ''Whereas Geminis are rash, impulsive, critical...''

''Cut it out...''

Karla joined them here, ending any further arguing. She sat down at the one remaining chair, looking tired. ''Hi. Did I miss anything?''

''Are okay?'' Terry asked.

''I'm fine.'' she answered. ''Just a little sore, and exhausted.''

''Well, can't rest now. There's still a job that you guys need to do, right?'' Dotarou said.

''Oh yeah, Shockman.'' Karla said wearily, not looking forward to this at all. ''We still need to take care of him.''

''He nearly overwhelmed us last time.'' Dash spoke up from the table. ''So we should come up with a strategy now.''

''Right, we need to be more aggressive.'' Terry said, looking a little less glum. ''Even though he's pretty tough, he's not invincible.''

''We should hit him really hard.'' Dash suggested. ''It kinda worked with Solinar back in Arman's lab. Remember that Program Advance Zero pulled off?''

''Also, we need to get some information out of him.'' Karla added.

''Use maximum force to delete him, but not right away. Got it.'' Terry recited. ''Oh yeah, I can lend you some of my chips, Karla.''

''I think I can get by, thanks.'' she answered, then added: ''Netbattle _otaku_.''

''Don't call me that...''

''So, your navi should be prepared and ready to go in about an hour and a half.'' Dotarou told Karla. ''Would you be up to taking on that navi then?''

''I guess.'' Karla yawned. ''Man, I'm so tired. But I'm good for operating.''

''Ya know, this is actually pretty cool.'' Levi said, grinning like a teenager. ''Who would've thought that our little lsland would be the stage for an epic battle like this!''

''Idiot.'' Dotarou snapped, smacking him in the back of the head. ''This is most certainly _not_ cool. This is dire!''

* * *

''Tyria, are you alright?'' Karla asked after Dotarou delivered her tan Link PET to her hands.

''Good as new!'' Tyria said automatically, pumping her fist in her enthusiasm. ''I'm ready.''

''I'm glad.''

''Come with us to the server room.'' Dotarou said, beckoning to the two rebels. ''You can transfer your navis to the right network from there.''

He led the two back inside the building and down into the dark basement. Levi flipped on the light switch, revealing several refrigerator-sized servers. ''Watch your step.'' he warned. ''There're cables and wires all over the floor.''

''You can plug in anywhere.'' Dotarou began to explain. ''There are cables that run underground and connect to the other servers across the island.''

''Thanks, Mr. Dotarou.'' Terry held out his PET. ''Ready? Plug in, Dash.exe, transmission!''

''Okay!'' Karla held hers one-handed. ''Plug in, Tyria.exe, transmission!''

The two navis materialized inside the Cyber World, drifting along inside of an access tunnel. ''We're in.'' Dash reported.

''Okay, the address should be coming up soon.'' Terry told him. ''Keep your eyes pealed for anything suspicious.''

The navis' visions were obscured by a white light. When the brightness faded, they were in an unused network, gray, barren, and dead.

Not quite abandoned though. A tall, silver navi with blond hair stood waiting for them, looking unimpressed. ''So.'' he said. ''You came.''

''Shockman.'' Dash grinned. ''We were right.''

''There's no one to bail you out this time.'' Shockman said. ''By challenging me again, you have ensured my victory. You are fools.''

''I wouldn't say that.'' Tyria smirked. ''We've changed. This time, you're gonna go down!''

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Not much to say. This was a pretty short chapter. I was surprised when I read about the astrological signs and discovered that they already fit the characters pretty well. That, and one other piece of information regarding Geminis and Libras, which I'm not going to reveal quite yet.


	33. Going Down

During the writing of this chapter, I finally realized that Shockman is basically a navi version of Gemini Spark White design-wise.

* * *

Chapter 33: Going Down

* * *

The three navis stood facing one another, silent.

''Oh!'' Dotarou spoke up. ''That network is old, so don't worry about holding back!''

''Yeah!'' Levi added, giving a nervous thumbs-up. ''Cause as much havoc as you like!''

''Hear that Dash?'' Terry asked. ''We have free reign to trash the place! Ryuuseigun, slot in!'' Meteors fell down from the sky, impacting the area around Shockman, who was still looking unimpressed.

Karla selected a chip on her PET's touch screen. ''Super Vulcan, slot in!'' Tyria's hand morphed into a golden Gatling gun. She fired it into the expanding pixel cloud, quickly draining it of ammo. When the cloud fully dissipated, Shockman was gone.

''Above!'' Karla warned, and the two navis leapt away as a bolt of lightning hit where they had been standing. Shockman dropped down, looking displeased. ''You're on your feet at least.'' he commented dryly. ''Maybe you have learned a thing or two...''

Terry took out three chips. ''Fumikomizan, Paladin Sword, and Fumikomi Cross, triple slot in!''

''Program Advance: Akuretsuzan!'' Dash cried as his forearm turned into a crackling Paladin Sword.

''A powered up sword will not be enough to stop me.'' Shockman observed. ''Grounding Bolt!''

Dash smirked and leapt over the ground-traveling stream of electricity and blasted the sword's blade at the tall navi, who merely jumped away.

''Drat. Three good chips down the drain.'' Terry grumbled.

''Then save them!'' Karla retorted, selecting another chip. ''Yoyo, slot in!'' Tyria's hand morphed into a disk launcher, and when she whipped it forward, it released a spiked disk. Shockman simply summoned his Elec Sword and sliced it in two. ''I'm growing tired of this.''

''What, think we're weak?'' Tyria asked. ''I'll have you know that I deleted Drillman all by myself!''

''That iron-headed navi was a fool.'' Shockman said dangerously. ''He was overconfident, and a poor reactor. But his wormhole ability was very useful, so his deletion did cause much displeasure.''

''Displeasure?'' Dash repeated. ''For whom?''

''Even if I told you, it wouldn't matter.'' Shockman smirked. ''They are no longer on this island.''

''So there was someone hiding here after all...'' Dotarou muttered contemplatingly. ''I guess it should've been obvious that he wasn't here anymore.''

''Then where did this person go?'' Tyria asked.

''I'm not going to say.''

''Oh well, it was worth a try.''

Shockman clapped his hands together, creating the string of lightning when he drew them apart. ''Let's end this! Electric Haze!''

Karla smiled. ''Heh heh, we're ready this time!'' Both she and Terry pulled out identical chips. ''Barrier, slot in!'' Their navis were surrounded by energy shields that blocked out the light.

''Things aren't going to go as they did back in Eden City!'' Dash said, grinning as he assumed a fighting stance. ''We're ready for you this time!'' He began to charge his buster. ''And we don't have to hold back anymore! Charge Shot!''

He fired a strong energy blast at his opponent, who leapt into the air to avoid it. ''Hah! A futile attack like that won't work on me!'' Shockman scoffed.

''Yeah, but this will!'' Tyria taunted as she appeared behind him via Area Steal. ''You're not dodging this!'' She blasted him point-blank in the back with a Mega Cannon, sending him plummeting to the floor.

''It's your turn now Terry.'' Karla glanced to her friend. ''Hit him with something good!''

Terry smiled slightly as he dragged a chip over. ''Variable Sword, slot in!'' Dash's forearm morphed into an oblong energy sword. With one swing, he unleashed several sonic booms, which slammed into Shockman as he fit the ground.

''You…!'' he gasped as several dim yellow scars were left on his body. ''Aether Blaze!''

Dash bolted out of the way and threw out another sonic boom, but he missed his target.

''Tyria, let's see if you can get around to him again.'' Karla told her navi. ''Aqua Blade, slot in.''

Tyria's forearm morphed into a curved, blue blade. Shockman was still focusing on trying to hit Dash, so if she was fast enough, she could probably sneak up on him. When she got within striking distance, however, a stray bolt zapped her, dropping her to her knees.

''Trying to sneak up on me, eh?'' Shockman asked as he looked at her over his shoulder. ''You won't get anywhere with that weapon. An aquatic weapon with a metal blade: you couldn't ask for a better conductor!''

''S-So? I don't care.'' Tyria said as she used the sword to prop herself back up. ''Now you're not paying attention to where you should!''

''What?''

''Paralyze Bomb!'' Dash shouted, lobbing a bomb forward. Shockman didn't react until it was too late and the bomb exploded. The result was that he was paralyzed; held frozen in place by the static electricity.

''Hah ha! Gotcha!'' Dash and Tyria were both wearing identical grins.

''Why you little…'' Shockman grunted. ''You dare mock me so?! I'll wipe those insipid smirks off your faces! Aether Blaze!''

''Geez, your aim stinks!'' Dash taunted as he and Tyria jumped away from the poorly aimed bolt.

''Now for something really tough.'' Terry pulled out five chips. ''Spread Gun, maximum slot in!'' Dash's arms melded into a glowing Hyper Burst cannon. ''Megadeus Burst.''

The single shot fired knocked Dash off his feet. It scattered and each fragment slammed into the immobilized Elite, resulting in a massive pixel cloud and an agonized scream.

''You okay?'' Tyria asked when she located her partner.

''Yeah. That was just more powerful than I thought. I've never used a Program Advance with five chips before.''

''You…rebels…'' Shockman gasped as he stumbled out of the cloud. Numerous holes had been punched clean through his body. He did not have long at all. ''Why do you seek…to tear down all that we create…?''

''It's because your order is corrupt.'' Dash replied with a grim expression. ''Sure, maybe T-Corp did have honorable intentions when it helped stop the Outbreak, but now it's just exploiting the people!''

''We give meaning to peoples' lives!'' Shockman retorted. ''We give them order!''

''Order at the cost of freedom? What kind of meaning is that?'' Tyria asked.

''Whatever we do, we do for the sake of a peaceful order.'' Shockman spat. ''I thought maybe I could pound that into your thick rebel skulls before I deleted you. I thought wrong.''

''Just give up.'' Dash said. ''You'll probably start dissolving soon.''

''I don't care.'' the wounded Elite answered. ''As long as I can destroy you, I'll be satisfied.''

Dash and Tyria steeled themselves, but their expressions soon turned to one of puzzlement. Shockman's eyes suddenly widened, and his body arced back slightly. Something poked out of the center of his navi mark. Something thin and pointy, almost like an icicle.

''What just happened?'' Terry asked, brow furrowing.

''I don't know either…'' Dash replied, dumbstruck.

''I-I'm sorry.'' Shockman weakly gasped. ''My apologies. I was not strong enough.'' His data morphed into the word DELETE and vanished, revealing what was behind him.

It was a female navi, crouched down low. Her bodysuit was white with blue and gray striping on her arms and legs, while her hair was a purplish-gray color. Her expression was unreadable, devoid of emotion.

''W-Who are you?'' Dash asked cautiously. The navi stood up. ''My name is Lunare.exe.''

''…Huh?''

* * *

**Chip Glossary**

Ryuuseigun – Meteors

Fumikomizan – Step Sword

Paladin Sword – Hero Sword

Fumikomi Cross – Step Cross

Akuretsuzan – Evil Cut

Area Steal – Area Grab

Spread Gun – Spreader

Megadeus Burst – Mega Burst

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, I liked this chapter about as much as the previous Shockman chapters, ie: not at all. I absolutely hate how badly I wrote this thing, and I want to move on as quickly as possible.

Megadeus Burst was first used by Aqua Custom Style in the Planetman episode during EXE. Remember? It was the Style that gave a free Program Advance for the cost of only one chip. Yeah, pretty broken. A Mega-class PA could be created in BN2, and maybe 3 (not sure), by inserting five chips in order. Not very useful, as they clogged your folder big time, and can't be used in uni-code. I've never had the patience to pull one off.


	34. Sun and Moon

We've now officially entered the part of the story that makes me go 'Yes! I finally get to write this!' Lots of stuff coming up that's been in my mind for a long time.

* * *

Chapter 34: Sun and Moon

* * *

''Lunare…'' Karla said to herself, frowning. ''That name seems familiar, but I can't put my finger on it…''

''Me neither.'' Terry said, turning to Dotarou and Levi. ''Do either of you…'' He trailed off, for both men looked surprised and even a little scared.

''Don't tell me you've never head of her?'' Dotarou gulped.

''I'm pretty sure I have, I just can't remember where.'' Terry responded, annoyed. ''Just tell me who she is!''

''L-Lunare.exe is…is…the personal net navi of Kassandra Alva!'' Levi blurted in his fear.

''Kassandra?!'' Terry and Karla both exclaimed.

''Then she'd have to be in Elysium for her navi to be here!'' Tyria said, eyeing Lunare nervously.

''You are incorrect.'' she replied, calm and unconcerned. ''Unlike most navis, my navigating skills allow me to be away from my PET for long periods of time. Distance means nothing to me.''

''Well, why are you in our network, or rather, why are you in our country?!'' Dotarou demanded.

''I have my reasons.'' Lunare replied. ''But they are not for you to know just yet, Dash.exe and Tyria.exe.''

''How do you know us?'' Dash asked.

''Of course I know the names of rebel navis.'' Lunare said, shifting her cold gaze to him. ''Especially navis from a group that has caused us quite a few headaches. First you destroyed a highly expensive manufacturing facility, then you entertained brother's operator for a time…''

''Oh, right, Lloyd…'' Terry muttered in distain.

''Wait, what??'' Levi sprang forward. ''Lloyd Alva was with you guys?! How are you not dead?!''

''He went undercover to investigate an outbreak of viruses in Japan.'' Terry began to reluctantly explain. ''He posed as a traveler and fed us some cock-and-bull story about wanting to be a rebel. We were always suspicious of him, and he did eventually show his true colors.''

''He even broke my arm!'' Karla added.

''I don't know what you did to him, but he's never been the same since.'' Lunare picked up the tale, and her eyes narrowed. ''Lloyd has become obsessed with getting revenge. You could almost call him deranged. He has always been an obsessive person, but this goes beyond that. It's more like a vendetta.''

''So if you came all the way out here…'' Terry began to slowly put the pieces together.

''I don't know why you are in Elysium, nor do I care.'' Lunare closed her eyes. ''All I came to do today was to take that Elite out. I, or rather, Kassy, has her own interest in you.''

''You're not here to fight us?''

''No, but I won't disappoint if you try.'' Lunare smiled slightly. ''You maybe be strong, given how many T-Corp navis you've defeated, but I am still far above you.''

''What do you mean by Kassandra having an interest in us?'' Tyria asked. Everything that had just happened within the last several minutes was making no sense at all.

''It's very simple.'' Lunare answered. ''Just as Lloyd has a connection to you, so does Kassy.''

''What?!'' Terry was shocked by this casually-dropped bombshell. ''That's a lie! We've never had any form of contact with her at all!''

''Man, you guys must be real big shots, huh?'' Levi muttered under his breath.

''Well, I wouldn't mind carrying on this conversation, but I have other places to be.'' Lunare turned and began to walk away. ''Farewell, rebels.''

''Wait!'' Dash said forcefully, aiming his buster at her retreating back. ''What did you mean about Kassandra and us? Tell me!''

Lunare stopped and glanced behind her. ''Do you realize what pointing a buster at me entails?'' she asked. Her voice was calm, yet there was an unseen force behind her words.

''If you're not going to tell us, then I'll just beat it out of you!'' Dash snarled.

''Hey wait, that's crazy!'' Tyria cried.

''Yeah, are you insane?!'' Dotarou demanded, leaping to his feet. ''That's Lunare! She's got monstrous power! It's suicide to fight her!''

''Do you really know what you're doing Terry?'' Karla asked, looking at her friend with a concerned eye.

''Do you remember Solinar?'' Terry asked her. ''He was tough, but he wasn't a god-moder. If we're aggressive and don't let up, there's a chance.'' A somewhat smug look crossed his face. ''Haven't you figured out the secret to their strength?''

''What do you mean?''

''My theory is quite simple, and I think it's the correct on.'' Terry began his explanation. ''Lunare and Solinar are the personal navis of Kassandra and Lloyd Alva. As the heads of T-Corp, they have access to new, experimental programming and upgrades that won't be available to the general public for years. So, their navis seem strong to us because we're literally several years behind them!''

''That doesn't change the fact that I don't think you should do this.''

''Well, I'm still going to take a stab at her.'' Terry said stubbornly. ''Ready Dash?'' His navi nodded in assent.

Terry selected two battlechips. ''Area Steal and Silver Fist, double slot in!''

Dash warped over to Lunare and slugged her in the side of the head with the silver gauntlet. Nothing happened. The one grayish-blue eye visible continued to stare at him without blinking. Dash soon felt something ice cold touch his outstretched arm, and he was suddenly hurled away to the floor.

''What was that?'' he wondered as he managed to get back on his feet.

''It's nothing, just a little ice.'' Lunare answered. Now it was clear to see that frost had crept up the right side of her face and arm, covering one of her eyes.

''Living ice? Well then, Flame Sword, slot in!'' Terry shouted as he selected a chip on the touch screen.

Dash's forearm morphed into a red sword. He leapt at his opponent, but she easily blocked it with her frosted arm. Some steam rose from the point of contact, but other than that, she was completely unharmed. ''Combating me with a little heat isn't going to cut it, Dash.exe.''

''Huh?''

Cold air began to billow from Dash's sword and the blade turned a frosty gray color. With a quick upward thrust, it splintered into several pieces. ''She froze a fire blade?'' Dash grimaced as he staggered backward and his shattered hilt morphed back into a glove. ''We really need to watch it!''

''I don't see why you're so surprised.'' Lunare said as the frost began to retreat. ''Just as my brother has mastery over the fire element, I have mastery of the aqua element. That includes both water and ice.''

''Of course…'' Terry muttered to himself. ''Sol and Luna, sun and moon, fire and water… So in that case…'' He fumbled around in his pocket for three chips. ''Hell's Burner, triple slot in!''

''Program Advance: Wide Burner!'' Dash shouted as his arms melded to form a large flamethrower. ''Try freezing this!'' he shouted as a large stream of flame billowed from the nozzle.

''You don't learn.'' Lunare sighed. ''Hydro Sphere: Frigid.'' She held out her hand and shot what appeared to be a small blue energy ball. As soon as it hit the cloud of flame, it turned blue and dissolved into pixels, negated.

''Whoa, she froze a Program Advance!'' Levi gasped in awe. ''That chick sure is scary strong!''

''As I said, a little heat won't cut it.'' Lunare said impassively as she held her hands out again. ''Hydro Sphere: Torrid.''

Dash dived away, nearly scalding himself as the energy blasts flew by. He came out of his roll and pumped buster shots into the nearest one until it disintegrated. The effort left him feeling strained. ''Terry…you've gotta send me something really tough if we're going to touch her…''

''Well, it's a good thing I brought lots of Program Advance combos…'' Terry muttered as he dug through his pockets. ''Okay, Flame, Aqua, Elec, Bamboo Sword, slot in!''

Lunare tilted her head to the side. ''Hm?''

Dash's stood up straight as his forearm morphed into a glowing sword. ''Elemental Sword!'' He cried as he swung it forward, unleashing a large, multicolored wave of energy that split up into four separate waves. Lunare threw her arms over her face and iced them up as she had before. Like this, she managed to weather the flame, aqua, and electric waves, but the fourth, the wood, managed to shatter the makeshift shield and knocking her across the floor with a surprised cry.

''Finally!'' Dash said triumphantly, pumping his fist. ''Finally got her!''

''Yeah, maybe there is some hope…'' Tyria added, sounding dazed.

''Don't speak so arrogantly, rebels.'' Lunare said, now sounding mildly irritated. As she picked herself up, a green slash appeared above her breasts. ''I'm through playing with you.'' Her white halberd materialized in her hand, and she assumed a fighting stance.

Terry scowled as he slid his next two chips over. ''Kuramasa Seed and Element Sword, double slot in!''

A green glass bulb appeared in Dash's left hand as his right morphed into a slightly curved blade. He shattered the bulb on the ground, spreading gas that caused grass to spring up around his feet. Now that he could actually use the sword, he lunged forward towards Lunare, who merely leaned to the side and expertly parried each and every one of his attacks. ''Is this all you have?'' she asked in a bored tone as the tow locked weapons.

''Don't underestimate me!'' Dash grunted defiantly. Lunare was a little bit taller than he was, so she probably had the advantage in a contest of raw strength like this. Sure enough, she managed to drive Dash back and she flipped her spear so that the butt caught him painfully under the chin, sending him staggering back, clutching his throat.

''Ow! That hurt!'' He snarled, making another swipe at the female navi, but the T-Corp head simply caught the blade in between her index and middle fingers. ''Nice try.'' she whispered to her shocked opponent. She applied a little pressure, and the blade snapped in two.

''N-No way!'' Dash gasped as the hilt morphed back into his glove. He was then sent sprawling by a sweeping kick to the ribs. When he finally managed to arise, pain shot through his body, and he couldn't help but feel nauseous and dizzy. ''Terry... We might not...''

''Don't finish that!'' Terry said roughly. ''We still have one trick left!''

''Terry, please, listen!'' Karla pleaded. ''I know that you want her information, I do too, but if you keep this up, you're going to lose!''

''Yeah kid, it's over, accept it.'' Dotarou added. ''No one can beat her. She's in a completely different class!''

''I don't care about that!'' Terry snapped back. ''Even though I may not always agree with him, I respect Slate, and if he leaves something up to me, I'm not going to let him down! He entrusted Karla and I to solve the mystery of this T-Corp cell, and we're gonna solve it!''

''That's right!'' Dash grunted as he finally pulled himself together. ''I trust you. Send me the chip!''

''Fool...'' Lunare muttered.

Terry pulled out what was now his rarest chip. ''Z-Saber, slot in!'' A sword hilt appeared in Dash's hand and a triangular, semi-transparent blue blade materialized.

''The Z-Saber?'' Lunare asked, looking and sounding puzzled. ''Isn't that the weapon of your leader, Zero.exe?''

''I borrowed it.'' Dash answered, grinning.

Lunare was not amused. ''I wouldn't get cocky if I were you, rebel. It's just another sword.''

''Oh yeah?'' The Z-Saber began to glow. ''Can a normal sword do this!'' Dash cried, swinging it downward. ''Saber Wave!'' The familiar wave of energy was unleashed, and sped towards the white navi.

Lunare merely twirled her spear, dissipating the energy. ''You're not Zero.'' she said coldly. ''Don't delude yourself.''

Terry frowned. This navi was really starting to annoy him. ''Dash, I don't have a lot of chips left on me, so it's all-or-nothing now.''

Dash nodded. ''I understand.''

Terry slot in the final chip. ''Fumikomizan.'' Dash warped forward as Lunare held her spear in a defensive position, parallel to her body. There was the sound of brief contact, and Dash reappeared behind her, crouched low to the ground. A small network or lines appeared on the Z-Saber's blade, and it crumbled to the floor.

Lunare held up her spear to examine a small cut on it. ''Impressive.'' she said at last. ''You actually managed to nick my weapon.''

''That's...it?'' Dash asked, looking shaken up as he turned his head back to look at her. ''A slash on the chest, and a single nick... That's all I get?''

Lunare glanced over her shoulder at him. ''I told you that it was useless to fight, didn't I? I will, however, commend you for managing to wound me.'' She turned to fully face Dash. ''But I also said that threatening me carries a price.'' She made a circular movement with her hands, creating two medium-sized spheres, one made from water, the other, cobalt energy. ''Liquid Blue.'' she said in a calm, yet harsh, tone.

The two spheres funneled a highly pressurized stream of water and energy into Dash, overcoming him and cutting through. When he dropped to the floor, it was within a small cloud of his own pixels drifting from the wounds covering his body. ''Heh, sorry Terry.'' He managed to smile. ''I lost again.''

''No, don't apologize.'' Terry replied, downcast. ''I'm at fault for being so reckless with you.''

Tyria ran up to her fallen friend. ''Dash!!'' she cried. ''Are you okay?!''

''I can't...move it seems...'' Dash somehow looked amused despite his situation. ''Man, I've been doing really poorly at netbattles lately.''

''And you will continue to do so as long as you continue to behave rashly as you have today.'' Lunare said coolly.

''What are you, his mother?'' Tyria said hostilely.

''Hm, maybe he could use one.'' Lunare suggested. ''I let you live, so don't do anything that'll waste your second life.'' She turned and began to walk away, but she suddenly stopped. ''Someone's coming.'' she noted. ''There's only one person it could be...''

Pixels began to gather and a tall, white, orange haired, oranged eyed navi materialized, one that Dash and Tyria knew all too well. ''Solinar!''

''Brother...'' Lunare said, staring straight at him.

''Nee-chan, explain yourself.'' Solinar said, a hint of anger in his voice. ''What is going on?''

''Both Solinar _and_ Lunare are here?!'' Levi wailed in dismay. ''We're doomed!''

* * *

**Chip Glossary**

Area Steal – Area Grab

Flame Sword – Fire Sword

Hell's Burner – Fire Burner

Kuramasa Seed – Grass Seed

Fumikomizan – Step Sword

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Let me tell you all a story, one involving how lack of observation and assumption is very bad. To the ignorant, native English speaker, 'nee', and 'nii', create the same sound. I thought that it was just a case of a word having multiple spellings, like 'color', and 'colour'. Well, here it matters. All the times when Solinar called Lunare 'Nii-chan' before, he was actually calling her 'brother', not 'sister'. Oops.

That said, I had fun writing this chapter.


	35. A Sibling Quarrel

School has ended for me, and I don't start work yet, so you may be wondering why I haven't gotten a chapter up in over a week. Well, you'll have to read to the end to find out…

* * *

Chapter 35: A Sibling Quarrel

* * *

''What is going on here, Nee-chan?'' Solinar asked, impatience on the surface and a hint of anger beneath. ''I told you in Japan to not interfere in this!''

''But I will intervene when it involves someone near heading down the wrong path.'' Lunare answered. ''Isn't that the duty of siblings? To look out for one another?''

''This isn't a matter of love, Nee-chan.'' Solinar said unpleasantly and pointing towards Dash and Tyria. ''I have business with them, and you've tried to prevent me from settling it every step of the way!''

''I've told you before, and I'll tell you again.'' Lunare said patiently. ''These rebels are important. More important than they realize. I will not allow them to be destroyed due to a petty grudge.''

''But they're rebels!'' Solinar shouted. ''Don't you realize that?! Are you suggesting we let them off scot-free?! They've destroyed an extremely expensive Dimensional Chip production facility, forced even myself to steal T-Corp commerce, imprisoned Lloyd within Arman's virus laboratory, and have deleted a number of T-Corp navis, even Elites!''

''I realize that.'' Lunare said. ''I agree that they will be punished for their attempts to undermine our society. But you are not interested in justice, Brother. You are only out for revenge.''

''You do me a great disservice.'' her brother replied back. ''I have always upheld our standards.''

''Maybe, but you've twisted them in order to justify yourself and your desires.'' Lunare retorted. ''Both you and your operator have become slaves to your own emotions.'' Solinar's didn't say anything to this, but his eyes were burning into his sister. He was obviously trying to think of something to counter with.

''What's going on between those two...?'' Terry muttered as the humans observed this from the real world. ''I thought that they were, y'know, on the same side.''

''They're arguing over you, I guess.'' Dotarou said as he scratched his pompadour. ''What did you guys do to them?''

Solinar finally gave up trying to think up a counter argument. ''No matter, what happened here Nee-chan? That green mark upon your bosom tells me that there was a struggle.''

''This is nothing. It's easily repairable.'' Lunare said, shrugging her injury off. ''That green navi over there, Dash.exe, thought that he could stand up to me.''

''Ah yes, both he and his operator were rather hot-headed, if I recall.'' Solinar smiled and turned towards Dash and Tyria. ''It's been awhile, rebels. How's Zero doing?''

''He's fine.'' Tyria said, scowling at the orange-haired navi.

''Glad to here it.'' Solinar said pleasantly. ''And speaking of him, where's Shockman? He should still be on this island, but I don't detect his presence all at.''

''That's easy to explain. I deleted him.'' Lunare said nonchalantly.

''You WHAT?!'' Solinar shouted. ''What the hell is wrong with you?!''

''He was going to lose anyway.'' Lunare was completely unaffected by the outburst. ''And I'm sure that you've already finished with him anyway.''

''But why are you siding with rebels?!''

''I'm not siding with them.'' Lunare's face continued to be expressionless. ''I am only doing this because Kassy has an interest in this group.''

''But what kind of connection do you mean?'' Dash asked, able to stand with support from Tyria. ''We haven't done anything that would draw her attention!''

''He's somewhat correct, you know.'' Solinar added, arms crossed. ''This group wasn't even worth acknowledging until that Dimensional Chip factory fiasco a little less than a year ago. That was the only reason we sought them out for our investigation.''

''The time will come, Brother, it will come.'' Lunare answered. ''Until then, I will not permit you to destroy them.''

''But they deserve to be punished for what they have done!''

''There are more ways to punish and torment someone than simply killing them, Brother.''

Solinar looked conflicted after hearing all of this. His brow was trembling, and his fists were close to shaking. His teeth were clenched, but he still managed to speak, barely. ''You…don't understand my humiliation…'' he managed to get out. ''The only thing that can restore our honor… The only thing that can satisfy us…is their deaths!'' He pointed his fist in Dash and Tyria's direction and morphed it into a cannon. ''Sol Blast!'' A ball of fire was shot from it. Dash and Tyria couldn't possibly move in time.

But the expected intense heat never came, only an intense feeling of humidity as the two were surrounded by steam. ''Steam?'' Dash muttered. ''That means…'' The cloud began to disperse, revealing a half-melted wall of ice before them.

''I told you to stop interfering, Nee-chan!'' Solinar growled, glowering at his sister.

''And I told you that I would if necessary.'' Lunare replied, cold air coming off of her hands.

''Do you remember what I told you back before I departed?'' Solinar asked her, more than a hint of threat in his voice. ''I said that you will be treated as an enemy should you stand before me. I have given you ample warning.''

''I have no interest in fighting you.'' Lunare remained unfazed. ''I also have no interest in your worthless male pride, nor in those rebels. I am only doing this because Kassy wishes it.''

''Uh, Terry?'' Dash whispered while this was going on. ''They're not paying any attention to us. We should get out of here.''

''Yeah, there's no way we can win against both of them.'' Tyria added.

''True. Plug out.'' Terry said, somewhat reluctantly, as he hit the button. Karla followed suit.

Solinar and Lunare certainly didn't miss this. Solinar morphed his weapon back into a forearm. ''I never want to see your face around here again, Nee-chan.'' He scowled one last time and logged out.

Lunare stood still for a while before looking up, so that she was staring directly at the viewer. ''Operators,'' she said. ''I do not know why you are in Elysium, but I will say this: tread carefully. I let you live, never forget that.''

''How gracious of you.'' Terry said dryly.

''Oh yes, one more thing.'' Lunare said, as if it had just struck her. ''Do you still have that device that you received in End City?''

''Yeah… Slate has it, I think.''

''Good.'' Lunare nodded, satisfied. ''Don't lose it.'' And with that, she turned into a mass of pixels and vanished.

''They're both gone.'' Levi sighed, slumping. ''Thank goodness.''

''Interesting though.'' Terry remarked. ''I had forgotten about that device. We never did learn who sent it to us. If she knows about it, I guess that means that Kassandra either sent it or knows about it.''

''Did you also notice that she didn't log out?'' Karla asked, hand over her injured arm. ''She just left the network.''

''She's sticking around Elysium I see.'' Terry observed. ''How troublesome.''

''I kinda feel sorry for you guys now, after seeing all of that.'' Levi said, glancing at the others. ''You're being fought over like meat.''

''Uhg, we uncover one mystery and discover two more…''

''Hang in there.'' Dotarou said to them. ''There'll always be rough spots. Things'll start to get better.''

''Yeah, provided we survive the wrath of the Alva siblings.''

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Eh, not the best, but it'll have to do.

So, the reason I've taken this amount of time is due to me beginning to watch an anime I've heard about for some time: Code Geass. Think Death Note with mecha. Basically, a highly intelligent boy gets a special, unworldly power, and decides to change the world. Though instead of killing people via pen and paper, he raises a resistance to oppose an oppressive empire. Lots of intense mecha fights, pointless and sometimes gratuitous fanservice, good art, and lots of scenarios that will make the view chuckle in amusement, whether it was intentional or not. Seriously, you haven't see crazy until you've seen a guy with some crazy, bizarre pseudo-Oedipus Complex try to hack up subject of said complex with a chainsaw.

And a few of the seiyuus from Rockman.exe are in their too, most notably Searchman, Slur, Raoul, and Sunayama.


	36. Interlude

It's been a hectic week for me, so that's why I'm a bit slow in coming.

* * *

Chapter 36: Interlude

* * *

''Whoa, what happened to you guys?'' Butch asked, looking more surprised than concerned. ''You look like shit.''

''Do I really look that bad?'' Karla asked, admiring her bandaged arm.

''Well, yeah.'' Vick replied from his seat on the sofa of Slate's room, typing on his laptop. ''You guys leave, and come back all beaten up and bruised. Of course we're gonna be surprised.''

The five rebels had gathered in Slate's hotel room following Terry and Karla's return to the city. Slate had called this meeting together almost immediately afterwards. From what Terry had already told him, he wasn't going to take any chances.

''You've checked for bugs?'' he asked Butch, who had opted not to sit with the others, but rather lean against a wall.

''Yeah, place is as clean as a whistle, like a hotel room should be.'' Butch reported. ''There's no one listening in.''

''Good.'' Slate rubbed his hands together as his face assumed its usual serious expression and turning to Terry and Karla. ''Don't leave anything out. I need to tell Wayne something, so I need all of the details.''

So Terry and Karla told their whole tale, from first meeting Dotarou and Levi, the disastrous tour of the mine, confronting Shockman, and finally, the disagreement between Solinar and Lunare, with their navis managing to smooth out any inconsistencies whenever they arose. When they had finished, Slate closed his eyes, thinking.

''Well, we should first tell Wayne that T-Corp appears to be unaware of the coup, before he has cardiac arrest.'' Karla put out. ''Because if we don't...''

''Still, the fact that Lloyd has actually followed us out here... That kid's really a pain.'' Butch grumbled.

''Him traveling to a neutral country is what worries me.'' Slate sighed. ''This really has turned into a vendetta...''

''Okay, so what about Kassandra then?'' Vick asked from his laptop. ''What's she got to do with anything?''

''I think that we should consider her a wildcard.'' Dash said. ''Kassandra is most certainly still in Japan. Lunare seems to be content with just observing how everything plays out, for now. Though I think that we can say with confidence that Kassandra was the one who sent us that device in End City. I wonder why though...''

''Who knows. She really doesn't seem like a hothead. Unlike Lloyd, it's harder to tell what she's thinking.''

''Well, if Lloyd is in the city,'' Butch spoke up. ''I think that we should lie low for a while to avoid drawing attention to ourselves.''

''Well, I'll go inform Wayne about all of this, and then maybe we'll all go out one last time before confining ourselves to the hotel.'' Slate said, scratching his chin. ''During that time, I'll try to crack the secret of Kassandra's device.''

''Aw man, I don't wanna be stuck in here…'' Terry let out a long sigh.

''But it's necessary.'' Dash remarked.

''Easy for you to say. At least you can still go on the Net.''

Slate stood up and checked his watch. ''Well, I have to go and find Wayne. I'll be back as soon as I can, provided he'll let me.''

* * *

Slate returned to the room about a half an hour later, looking even more grim than he usually did.

''So how did it go boss?'' Vick asked, closing his laptop. ''How'd the man take it?''

''Well, to be succinct, the reaction was basically 'It's your problem, deal with it yourselves.''' Slate said. ''I did recommend that the coup planning be kept under wraps, however.''

''And how are we going to deal with him, other than dying?'' Vick was visibly agitated.

''And we can't just go after him.'' Karla added. ''That would most likely end in disaster.''

''Ah well, let's just go out like Slate suggested, and worry about Lloyd later.'' Butch said. ''I'm not going to let all of this get to me.''

''Yes, fresh air would do me good.''

So the group assembled in the hotel's lobby, encountering two familiar faces: Damien and River.

''Oh, hi!'' Terry said cheerfully when he realized who the two people were. ''We haven't seen you guys in a while.''

''No, we haven't.'' Damien said, looking at Terry with a look of dissatisfaction. ''It's been kind of boring. I was thinking of challenging you to a netbattle, but they wouldn't let me in.''

''And I was just meeting with a friend who interns here in the building over.'' River explained. ''I finally have some free time.''

''What happened to you two?'' Damien asked as he drew closer to Terry and Karla. ''You're both tanner than before, and you have a giant bandage around your forehead…''

''I tripped.'' Karla replied nonchalantly. ''My head landed on a rock.''

''Uh, okay, sure…''

''Heh heh, it was really 'work', wasn't it?'' River said with a hint of mischief, sidling up to Karla. ''Wasn't it?''

''Nah. A netbattle doesn't result in physical harm.''

''If your opponent is using the Cyber World to wreck real-world stuff it can.'' Damien noted, dryly.

''Well, nonetheless, we've been quite busy.'' Slate cut in before things could get more awkward. ''We're just going to go out tonight, and relax for at least one evening.''

''Cool, maybe I'll hang out with you guys then.'' Damien said, falling in line with the others as they began to walk towards the lobby doors. Terry muttered something that sounded like _freeloader_.

''I don't mind.'' Slate said. ''The more the merrier, as the saying goes.''

''Hey, why don't you join us, River?'' Butch called back to the blue-haired girl. ''As Slate said, the more the merrier.''

''Uh, thank you very much!'' River sprinted to catch up with the others. ''But I won't be able to stay for all night.''

''Well, here's to our last day of freedom.'' Terry said as they stepped out onto the sidewalk.

''Geez.'' Damien muttered. ''What is up with you people? Why do you guys not instill me with any confidence at all?''

* * *

**Author's Notes:** One word for this chapter: HATE. But luckily I'm getting to some stuff that I'm really excited about finally getting out there.


	37. Lloyd's Grudge

Well, I finally got around to watching _Rebuild of Evangelion: 1.0_, which had been sitting on my HD for months. Typical movie theater bootleg quality, but it still managed to look damn amazing. I'd love to see the full HQ some day. It's such a pity that full-blown 2D animated movies never come out in US theaters anymore…

* * *

Chapter 37: Lloyd's Grudge

* * *

Lunare stood upon an advertisement billboard within Internet City, using her high vantage point to gaze down into the streets. This city, while nowhere near as elaborate or regal as the ones back in her home, was still a grand sight to behold. But she could not dwell on that. Somewhere out there was her brother. She could sense that a conflict would break out between two powerful forces, a conflict that would completely change the scope of the conflict. This time was very close, her intuition was telling her, and her intuition was rarely wrong.

''Hey, you! You can't be up there, it's dangerous!'' A tinny voice drifted up from down below. A navi was standing on a ledge around thirty feet below, and he sounded quite surprised to she her where she was.

Lunare allowed herself a little smile. She leaned forward until gravity took over and she fell off. Quickly, she twisted around so that she landed on her feet in front of the startled navi. ''I wouldn't worry about that.'' she said to the speechless navi in a slightly playful tone before she leapt backwards off of the building.

* * *

''So, what's being a rebel _really_ like?'' Damien asked Terry as the group waited for a train at the monorail station. ''I feel like you were holding out on me before.''

Terry sighed. ''Well, as far as groups go, we're lucky. We're small, so we don't get a lot of attention, and we have friends in the area. We're not exactly guerrillas, you know.''

''Right, and it ain't exactly a romance, either.'' Butch, who was listening in, added. ''We've had our fair share of hardships over the years.''

''But this place…'' Terry looked around at Eden City's skyscrapers, glistening in the late afternoon sun. ''It's peaceful. Once this is all over…I wouldn't mind living here.''

''Oh what, you're gonna go all sappy on us now?'' Damien's expression wasn't an enthused one.

''Yeah forget it.'' Terry said, lowering his gaze and shaking his head. ''This is the first time I've ever been out of Japan, so everything's just getting to me…''

''Yo, the train's here!'' Vick called as a monorail slid into the station and its doors whisked open. Those waiting on the platform stepped into its air conditioned interior.

''So where are we going, exactly?'' Butch asked, lowering his voice as he took a seat facing the other side of the car.

''A nice place that I found…'' Slate said absentminded as he looked out of the window across the cityscape.

Terry glanced around the car. Apart from the seven of them, there were only a few other people within the car, most of them absorbed with reading the day's paper. The other car seemed to be a little bit more packed.

''Oh, Slate, do you want this back?'' he suddenly asked, taking out the Z-Saber chip. ''It wasn't much use…''

''I'm sorry to hear that.'' Slate said, still gazing out the window. ''Keep it, Terrence. Maybe it will still be useful later on.''

Terry put the chip back in his pocket and sighed. ''Ah, I'm sorry… It's just that, I feel like I really let you down back on Carrde Island.''

''Huh? Did work not go well?'' River asked.

''No, you two discovered that Alva was indeed in the country.'' Slate replied, finally turning away from the window. ''And that was what was important, not whether or not you were able to beat him.''

''Alva… Huh.'' Damien looked just as confused as River. ''What's going on with you guys?''

''Hmph, I guess it's better to just not think about what they get into.'' River told him.

''Well, seeing as how I hang out with them,'' Damien began to say. '', I think I should kn-'' His sentence was cut off as the train gave a sudden, unexpectedly violent jolt, followed by a crash that resulted in the dumping of anyone that was either standing or not holding on to anything to the floor.

''Wha-what was that?'' Vick groaned as he picked himself off of the floor, wincing in pain. ''Did we hit another train?''

''Well, we've stopped moving, that's for sure.'' Terry said, dizzy. ''Man, that was jarring…''

''The monorails use electromagnets to move, so maybe there was a malfunction.'' River suggested.

''Man, your luck really sucks.'' Damien commented dryly.

* * *

The mood over at the rail dispatch quickly took a dive.

''You've stopped, No. 117.'' the dispatcher commented as she scanned the data feed pouring onto her monitor. ''What is the problem?''

''We're not entirely sure, Control.'' the engineer's voice filtered back through her headset. ''The maglev engine seems to have failed, but we don't know what the cause is exactly yet.''

''Then we shall raise the alert level to yellow until further notice.'' the woman said as she made the necessary adjustments. ''We will also reroute all outbound trains onto track 3.''

''What's going on?'' The head overseer strode over as the various monitors in the room began to change to reflect the heightened alert.

''Train 117 has experienced a malfunction involving its maglev drives.'' the woman explained. ''Since the fleet went through inspection just two days ago, there is a strong possibility that the problem is viral, not mechanical.''

''Impossible!'' the overseer exclaimed, bending down to examine the data for himself. ''Each train has a state-of-the-art Tetra Gate Security Firewall System, designed by T-Corp itself! It's ironclad!''

''It's definitely viral, sir.'' another technician said, twisting around in his chair. ''Deleting them won't get the train moving again, but they can't be left alone, sir.''

The overseer sighed. ''Get the police on the phone, and in the meantime, see if there's anyone on that train that can help us with those monsters.''

* * *

The call that issued over the train's intercom wasn't a very surprising one. ''Are there any passengers onboard who are decent netbattlers?''

''Yeah, we are!'' Butch spoke up, just like he had in End City.

''Well, we'd really appreciate it if you'd help us with a virus outbreak.'' the man on the other side of the intercom said, relief evident. ''There are two infected terminals that can be reached from the outside, on car four and two.''

''Okay then.'' Slate looked around at the others. ''Now we're obligated to help with this.''

''But this is strange…'' River muttered, scratching her blue hair. ''I remember the city throwing much fanfare on this new train fleet. Something about a T-Corp designed super security system or something. Viruses shouldn't be able to get in.''

''No security system is perfect.'' Vick told her. ''Any programmer can tell you that.''

''Alright, so what we'll do…'' Slate's words were cut off by him PET's ringtone going off.

''Phone call, Akira-sama.'' Zero reported dutifully. ''But I don't recognize the number…''

''At a time like this…'' Slate muttered. He took out his PET and switched it on. He stared at the screen, silent, before he spoke, voice calm and controlled. ''I suppose I should be surprised, but somehow, I'm not.''

''Hm, I would think I deserve a bit more credit than that.'' Lloyd Alva replied.

''How did you get this number?'' Slate asked.

''When I was with you, of course, during the Arman incident.'' Lloyd's pale features looked somewhat haughty as he said this. ''You were already aware of my presence in this country… Anyway, I did not come here to merely chat, I am here to deliver something: an ultimatum.''

''What do you want, Lloyd?''

''Lloyd? Is that _the_ Lloyd Alva?'' River asked, looking both confused and bewildered. ''What's he doing here?''

''I'm about to answer.'' Lloyd's expression turned cold. ''Akira, I want you to head to the engineer's cabin and plug into the communications console. That will take you to Eden City's data exchange network. I want to fight you, Akira, to reclaim my honor!''

''And what if I don't?'' Slate asked dryly. ''Quite frankly, I grew weary of your pettiness quite some time ago.''

''You wound me. You almost sound like my sister.'' Lloyd was amused. ''If you don't, I shall have Solinar destroy the city's monorail system, and it will be on your head. And come alone.''

''No way!'' Karla shouted. ''We won't abandon our leader!''

''No.'' Slate put his foot down. ''If he truly wishes to fight me, then I shall give him his fight. This is between him and me. You need to take care of those viruses that I assume he planted.''

''I don't like this, not one bit.'' Butch shook his head disapprovingly. ''But you've led us fine through tough spots before, so I'll trust you.''

Slate nodded. ''Good. Karla, Butch, you tow handle the viruses in car four, the one behind us. Terrence and Damien. you two take care of the ones in car two. Vick, stay here and watch after River-san.''

''Heh, it's like I'm a real rebel now.'' Damien couldn't help but grin.

Slate looked down at his now blank PET. ''Are you ready Zero?''

Zero's hologram materialized. ''I am ready to do whatever you ask of me.'' he replied, bowing his head.

Slate nodded and put his PET away. ''Then I'm off.'' He turned to the others. ''I wish you luck. Hopefully, we can end this nightmare for once and for all.''

''Good luck to you too.'' Butch called as he turned and began to head towards the front of the train.

''Okay,'' Butch said, turning back to the others. ''I'm sure I can't pry these doors open, so can anyone find the emergency lever?''

''Yeah, it's above the intercom…''

''Good.'' Butch opened the hatch and pulled the red lever, resulting in the doors sliding open. ''Alright, let's go!''

The four of them sprang out of the car and onto the tracks. ''You better not get in my way, girl!'' Damien said as he and Terry dashed towards their designated car.

''Can you let up on that already?'' Terry shot back. ''It's really getting old!''

His redheaded companion smirked. ''Then prove you're a man in this fight!''

The two reached their car, quickly locating the maintenance panel wit ha plug in bank. ''Let's do this then.'' Terry said as he took out his Link PET.

''Yeah.'' Damien took out his Progress. ''Plug in, Punk.exe, transmission!''

''Plug in, Dash.exe, transmission!''

The two navis materialized in the computer's cyber world, to find it under assault by Totem, Volgear, Sparky, and Twisty viruses. ''I've…never seen viruses like this.'' Punk commented.

''I have.'' Dash replied. ''They must not be native to the Elysium network. They're not very tough, just annoying.''

''Then I'll bet that I can delete more of 'em than you, Greenie.'' the spiked red navi replied snidely.

''Oh yeah? Then let's make a contest out of it.''

''Bring it.''

* * *

Slate strode through the train, past nervously conversing passengers, past people still shaken from the accident, past everything. He moved towards the front of the train, only one thing now on his mind: his upcoming battle with Lloyd Alva.

''I need to plug in to your communication's console.'' he announced as he entered the engineer's cabin.

''But the problem has nothing to do…'' the pilot began to protest.

''Don't worry, this has everything to do with it.'' Slate said, taking his PET out. ''Plug in, Zero.exe. Transmission.''

* * *

''AHHH! DANGER, DANGER!!'' the green Program wailed as he dashed about in panic. ''WE HAVE A HUUUUUGE EMERGENCY! HELP! HEL-'' His cries were cut off as an orange blade cut through him like a hot knife through butter.

''Annoying thing…'' Solinar muttered as the Program fragmented. It actually felt good to do that, to release the annoyance and frustration that had been boiling up inside of him.

His chosen battlefield, Eden City's data exchange network, was perfectly suited to his tastes. It consisted of a massive abyss, created by massive circular data streams, truly a sight to behold. Platforms for data access were suspended in the air at various heights. Navis and Programs managed the flow of the data cascades, but Solinar had deleted all of them.

He looked upwards, waiting for the collection of pixels that would form into his foe. _Very soon…_ he thought. _We will finally have our revenge._ Soon enough, Zero materialized on the platform.

''Zero.exe…'' Solinar mused. ''It's been a while since we've met like this, hasn't it?''

''Yes, it has.'' Zero replied, little to no emotion in his voice.

''Our battle at Arman's lab ended rather abruptly, if I recall.'' Solianr continued, starting to pace. ''Shall we finish it here?''

''I'd rather not, but it seems that force is the only thing you understand.'' Zero said, summoning hi Z-Saber.

Solinar chuckled. ''Such harsh words. You paint me a barbarian.'' He raised his sword. ''It's finally the time. The time to settle our differences and for me to reclaim what you stole from us, right here, right now.''

The two rushed each other and locked weapons, Solinar's orange long sword against Zero's blue broadsword. The two blades rattled and clanked, but both fighters held firm.

''Slatemate.'' Solinar commented, quite pleased. ''Good, you're still strong.''

''Of course. I have to keep up with people of your caliber.'' Zero grunted. In truth, it was all he could do to avoid being pushed back. His opponent disengaged his weapon, taking care to avoid Zero's as he leapt backwards.

''Wonderful. I'm very much looking forward to this, then.''

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Now we're getting back into the swing of things. The final climatic battle is finally here! Or is it…?


	38. Great Battle in Eden City

The summer doldrums combined with a computer virus have put me out of commission for a bit, but I'm gonna try to make it up; with another double update

* * *

Chapter 38: Great Battle in Eden City

* * *

''Sol Blast!'' Solinar shouted, firing several fireballs from his cannon. Zero leapt away and threw out a sonic boom. Solinar caught it on his gauntlet. ''Hm, maybe I've underestimated you.'' he commented as he noted the cut left on his glove. ''Not any navi can injure me with a standard attack.''

''Hmph.'' Zero straightened up. ''Akira-sama, a battlechip please.''

''His elemental weakness is water, so we'll try that.'' Slate said, sliding a chip over. ''Aqua Tower, slot in.''

Zero put his free hand to the ground in order to create a pillar of rushing water which began to speed across the ground. As soon as it hit Solinar, though, it evaporated off as steam. ''You'll have to try harder than that.'' he observed, unimpressed with Zero's performance.

Slate inserted another chip. ''Kankentsuan, slot in.'' This time Zero fired off a powerful blast of water. He had a bit more success. While the water didn't cut through him like it would normal navis, it did force Solinar to throw up an arm to shield himself.

''Tsunami Hole, slot in.''

Now a giant wave crashed down on a clearly surprised Solinar. Spray and water flew and churned about as swept over the field and poured over the platform's edges into the abyss beneath. ''Stop messing around.'' Solinar growled as the water washed away, leaving behind a small cloud of steam. ''None of these parlor tricks.''

''I don't do parlor tricks.'' Zero answered. ''I just try different things until I hit upon something that works.''

''Whatever.'' his opponent said dismissively. ''Sol Blast!''

''You're a bit of a one trick pony, aren't you?'' Slate commented. ''Waraningyou, slot in.'' A straw doll materialized and swallowed up the fireballs before spitting them back out. Solinar extinguished them with a wave of his hand.

''A one trick pony?'' he repeated. ''Fool. Just as Nee-chan has control over water and cold, I have mastery over fire and heat.'' As he spoke, the steam drifting around coalesced and shot forward, covering Zero in a blanket of fog and sauna-like heat while severely limiting his vision.

But Zero wasn't bothered by this. It was a very obvious tactic, one that he and his operator had seen before plenty of times. He sensed a slight disturbance in the steam to his left, so he ducked out of the way as Solinar cut through with his sword.

''A simple ploy.'' Slate muttered. ''Super Kitakaze, slot in.''

''To be honest, now I'm the one who is unimpressed.'' Zero said as the wind blew the steam away.

''Then attack me!'' Solinar demanded. ''Show me your power instead of hiding behind shields and I'll take you head on!''

''Very well.'' Slate inserted a chip. ''Samurai Sword, slot in!'' Zero gained a katana in lieu of his Z-Saber, and he locked blades with his opponent.

''Air Shot.'' Slate added in another chip. Zero's free hand morphed into a small air cannon. Firing it point-blank into Solinar's stomach didn't hurt him very much, but it did throw him off a bit.

''And Guts Punch.'' Slate concluded. Zero's air cannon morphed into an oversized fist. His opponent's stomach was wide open from the previous blow, and Zero had an easy hit and sent Solinar staggering backwards, reeling.

''Effective chain...'' he grumbled, clutching his stomach. ''Distract me, throw me off, then strike. Simple, yet effective...''

''Yes...'' Zero readied is katana. ''Shall we continue?''

''Certainly!'' Solinar snarled, lunging towards the red and purple navi. Zero met the orange blade with his katana, managing to push it away and score a slice on his arm. Immediately, he had to duck down, earning a nick on his helmet.

Solinar made a stabbing motion which Zero swiftly sidestepped before gambling on a downward swing. Solinar backed away in time, causing Zero to lose his balance and fall, but not before scoring a final slice on Solinar's side.

''Area Steal, slot in.'' Slate inserted the chip, getting Zero out of danger.

''Fine with me.'' Solinar held out a hand, and multiple fireballs appeared in midair, and Zero reappeared in their midst.

''Got you.'' Solinar clenched his fist, and the fireballs converged on Zero in a large explosion. Solinar still looked displeased as he followed the burning fragments fluttering to the ground. ''Hmph. Kawarmiri Magic.''

''Power cannot hope to replace experience.'' Zero remarked as he landed nearby. ''Our strategy is to negate our opponent's efforts and strike hard when the chance presents itself.''

''Yes, we've seen many things over the years.'' Slate added, almost feeling some sense of pride. ''I was too flustered when we fought in Arman's lab, so we weren't ready for you that time.''

''Hmph, then I'll just give you something that you cannot negate.'' Solinar brought his hands together. ''Think of this as all of your foes coming back to haunt you!''

''What do you mean?'' Zero asked, brow furrowed as he held his Z-Saber out in front of him in a defensive stance.

''You'll see...'' Solinar was clearly relishing this. A blue, basketball-sized ball of fire appeared in his hands. ''This is it... There's no blocking this. It'll follow you for eternity until it takes your life. There's no dodging it, and I am the only one who can extinguish it. Go, Will-'o-the-Wisp!''

The blue ball of flame drifted forward at a lazy, yet steady pace. Zero took a step back and fired a sonic boom at it. The vacuum wave sliced through the fire, but it merely reformed and continued to advance.

''So that's your game...'' Slate uttered. ''Death Match, slot in.'' The platform the two navis were standing on began to shake, with cracks running along the surface.

''Still trying to avoid the inevitable, eh Zero?'' Solinar asked, grinning unpleasantly as his footing began to slip. Zero continued to give him is cold stare as he leapt away, over the edge and into the abyss. Solinar smirked and did the same as the platform fell apart with one final rumble.

''Air Shoes, slot in!'' Slate inserted the chip, allowing Zero to safely land on a lower platform.

''Stalling, are we?'' Solinar asked as he alighted opposite Zero. ''I see, it will take some time for the will-'o-the-wisp to get down here. Clever, I must admit.''

''Shall we fight him seriously, Akira-sama, while we can?'' Zero requested.

''I believe we should. Aqua Sword and Bamboo Sword, double slot in!'' Slate slid the two chips over and Zero's gloves morphed into the two weapons.

Solinar smiled and morphed his own hand into his orange sword. ''Hell's Blade!'' he shouted as he swung it, unleashing a small wave of fire. Zero vaulted over it and engaged his opponent in a whirling clashing of blades. Despite having only one sword to parry with, Solinar managed to adequately defend himself.

''Heh, heh, not bad.'' He was obviously enjoying this. ''You truly are an exceptional navi, but your luck's run out!'' He piled on more pressure, forcing Zero backwards, closer to the inching will-'o-the-wisp. This wasn't good. Zero was now caught between Solinar and his blue flame. He quickly disengaged and darted to the side as the orange blade smote through the space that he had just been occupying. The will-'o-the-wisp changed direction to remain fixed on Zero's location.

''Sol Blast!'' Solinar shouted as he fired a fireball off-angle, resulting in Zero leaping further away. Solinar followed up by surrounded Zero with fireballs again. Zero was definitely caught off-guard, for he reacted a bit too slowly, almost being fried by the explosion the fireballs created.

''Are you okay?'' Slate asked as a red light began flashing on his PET's touch screen.

''I'm mostly okay, Akira-sama.'' Zero answered as he got back up. His boots were covered in burns, attesting to the narrowness of his escape.

''You're hardly all right, Zero.'' Solinar said with relish. ''Why don't you take a look behind you, hmm?''

Zero had barely enough time to do that as the will-'o-the-wisp slammed into him from behind and detonated, surrounding , covering him in a blanket of blue flame.

''Ha ha ha! That is what you get when you don't pay attention!'' Solinar exulted.

''Is that so...?'' Zero muttered as the flames dissipated, leaving him slumped and covered in burns. ''At least I'm rid of that thing...''

''Just because it's done doesn't mean you're by any means safe.'' Solinar said. ''You're hurt badly. It won't be long before your limbs give out from the burns.''

Zero just smiled. ''I think you'll be a bit surprised.'' He held out his Z-Saber. ''I'm sorry to inform you that if you think we're beaten, we'll prove it wrong...by defeating you.''

* * *

**Chip Glossary**

Kankentsuan – Geyser

Tsunami Hole – Big Wave

Waraningyou – Voodoo Doll

Super Kitakaze – North Wind

Samurai Sword – Katana

Area Steal – Area Grab

Kawarmiri Magic – Anti Damage

Death Match – Geddon

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This could've turned out better, I feel. While writing, I realized that, when compared to Lunare, Solinar didn't have many attacks, so that's where his will-o-wisp and Hellzone Grenade knock off came from.

I've also noticed that Slate looks like Kyoshiro Todou sans CLAMP design.


	39. Sunset

Yawn I'm tired. Must be the heat sapping me of energy.

* * *

Chapter 39: Sunset

* * *

''Twenty-four, twenty-five…'' Dash blew a hole through another virus. ''And that makes twenty-six!''

''Yeah? Well I just dusted off number thirty!'' His companion Punk retorted as he retracted one of his extendible arms. ''And there ain't many left, only around five or so.''

''Then that's perfect!'' Dash stretched out his arm and fired off a charged shot which tore through the final virus group, vaporizing the last remaining threat to the computer's Cyber World. ''I guess our game ended in a tie.'' Dash commented.

''Hmph, seems so.'' Punk grumbled. ''This don't mean I accept you or nuthin'…''

''All right, let's not start this.'' Terry sighed as he plugged Dash out of the train. ''We're allies right now, not rivals.''

''Is your boss really okay?'' Damien asked Terry as he slid his own PET into his pocket. ''Against that Alva guy, I mean.''

''Hm? You're actually showing some human concern?'' Terry asked as he absentmindedly flexed his injured hand.

''Shut up!'' Damien snapped. ''It's just that that Alva guy controls most of the world, so he's gotta be super-strong, right?''

''Yeah, but Slate and Zero are pretty tough themselves.'' Terry replied, gazing out at the cityscape before him. ''I'm sure they'll find a way to do something.'' Then he added more somberly: '''Cause if they don't, well, Lloyd'll try to kill us all.''

* * *

''You have a way to defeat me?'' Solinar repeated, a dubious frown on his face. ''I don't buy it.''

''Fine then, don't.'' Zero said, allowing himself the slightest of grins. ''Ignorance is bliss, as they say.'' Still, he was in a pretty tight pinch. He was covered in burns, growing weary, and above all, was just weaker than Solinar, plain and simple.

''If you keep talking like that, then I'll have to shut your mouth for you.'' Solinar snarled, morphing his glove into his white cannon. ''Sol Blast!'' Zero leapt away from the volley of fireballs just like before, but he stumbled upon his landing and went down on his knees. His legs felt like they were on fire.

''I see that your injuries are taking their toll after all of that movement.'' Solinar observed. ''Now you won't be able to dodge as effectively.''

''Whatever you say.'' Zero replied panting, waiting for the pain to subside a little.

''I'm sorry, but you have reached the end of your tether, Zero.'' Solinar raised his hands over his head as if forming a Program Advance. Indeed, his arms melded together to form a multi-nozzled cannon. ''Zero, you should never have betrayed the system you served.'' Solinar said sternly. ''Rosetta Flare!'' His weapon charged up until he leveled it at Zero and it fired a wide, fast moving wave of red-hot flame. Even if Zero had been able to freely move, he wouldn't have been able to dodge it. But he wasn't worried, because he was confident in his operator's ability.

Slate, however, was running low on defensive chips. The one he had wasn't one he was too keen on using, but he was left with no choice. ''Undershirt.'' he said grimly, sliding the chip into his PET's slot in gate. ''Slot in.''

The wave of flame hit Zero and fizzled out, leaving behind a swath of scorched ground and drifting embers. Zero was still standing, but his knees were bent, breathing harsh, and his armor and body scorched almost completely black.

''It would have been wiser to plug out.'' Solinar said as he gazed at his humbled adversary. ''You're still alive, but only just. I could delete you with as little as a kick now.''

''Maybe so.'' Zero replied, eyes dark.

Slate was going through his head, trying to think. There had to be something in his collection that would do the trick, otherwise, their earlier bluff was useless. Suddenly, it came to him. He had the perfect chip for this scenario all along.

''The fight is ours, Solinar.'' he said. ''You've lost.''

''What are you talking about?'' Solinar asked, confused. ''You're bluffing, you have to be.''

''He's not.'' Zero said, catching on. ''We're not bluffing this time. We do have one chip that will end this contest.''

''Well, I don't believe you.''

''Fine, then I'll show you.'' Slate said. _Saved by a bit of impulse shopping,_ he thought. _How funny..._ ''Muramasa Blade, slot in.''

Zero's Z-Saber vanished and a katana handle appeared in his hand and a black blade shot out of hit. ''I'm sure you're aware of what this does.'' Zero said. Solinar looked like something sour had been forced down his throat.

''The Muramasa is a voracious creature.'' Slate explained. ''The more damage the wielder has, the more power it gains. And since Zero is one hit away from deletion...''

''...its power goes up exponentially.'' Zero finished as the blade flared up with a red aura. ''I don't really care to wield a sword of evil,'' he said, bemused. '',but I guess it suits me, after a fashion.''

''A-And what if you miss?'' Solinar, for the first time, looked worried. ''What if I dodge? You'll be dead.''

''Of course, we'd lose.'' Slate agreed. ''But I can take care of that.''

''What?''

''Flash Bomb, slot in.''

A glass bulb appeared in Zero's free hand. ''Are you getting the picture?'' he asked.

''N-No! Stop!'' Solinar screamed, losing all of his composure. ''Don't!'' He began to dash forward, but Zero held out the bulb and a flash emanated from it, freezing Solinar in place.

''Our fight ends here.'' Zero said, no trace of malice in his voice. ''It was...fun.''

''You scum!'' Solinar strained, held in place by electrical arcs. ''You can't, you just can't-'' Zero dashed forward, and with his flaming black blade, sliced through his opponent.

At first, nothing happened. Then, a gash opened up on Solinar's chest and began to gush pixels. ''No...no..'' he whispered. ''I...I can't be deleted by someone like you... It's impossible, inconceivable... I just...can't...'' His last words trailed off and he dissolved into pixels; gone forever.

Zero's weapon vanished, and he slowly, painfully, sat down on the ground. ''We've done it Akira-sama.''

''Yes, good work, Zero.'' Slate said, feeling some sense of pride as he plugged out. Almost immediately, the phone began to ring. He was expecting it to be Lloyd, but the person who appeared on the screen was Vick.

''Boss, this is huge!'' He sounded both excited and nervous. ''Like, really big!''

''Calm down. What is?''

''It's Lloyd!'' Vick breathed. ''_He's on this train!_''

''What? Where?''

''Second to last car!'' Vick said excitedly. ''I was seeing if the bathroom was still working, and I saw him seated. I'm not making this up! I swear it's him!''

''All right, calm down.'' Slate said. ''I'm on my way. Let the others know.''

_Of course._ he thought to himself as he exited the cabin. Lloyd would've had to have known that they were on this particular train to target it. He had probably planted the viruses in the network beforehand, and had had Solinar camp out in the data exchange. It had been a mere coincidence that they had gotten on the same train.

When he entered the car that Vick had directed him to, he mentally slapped himself for not noticing the first time he had come by; there was only one blond in the car.

Lloyd was dressed in a simple T-shirt and pair of jeans, and his arms were crossed and his head was lowered, as if asleep, though Slate could see that his brow was deeply furrowed. ''Lloyd.'' Slate whispered when he got close enough. The result was instantaneous.

Lloyd jolted as if someone had zapped him with Jumper cables. He looked up, managed to give Slate a look of pure hatred, and scrambled out of his seat and bolt for the door, much to the alarm of the nearby passengers. ''Wait!'' Slate called out, but Lloyd managed to pull the emergency lever and slip through the doors. Slate cursed to himself as he went outside after him, where he was met by the others.

''What's going on?'' Butch asked, bewildered. ''Was that just...''

''It was.'' Slate answered. ''He's going for that station platform up ahead. Let's go!''

''Ah, he'll get away!'' Terry shouted indignantly as they began to run. ''I wanna give him some payback for what he put Karla and I through!''

''Don't worry!'' River called from the rear. ''That station's closed for renovations. He's stuck!''

''Ha! Sucks to be him!'' Damien sneered. ''But can someone please tell me what this guy's done to you?!''

Athleticism was not one of Lloyd's strong suits, for they caught up to him as he was scrambling up the stairs to the platform. As soon as he was up, he made a break for the exit, only to find it boarded up.

''It's over Lloyd.'' Slate said as he stepped up onto the platform and the others fanned out to cover any other possible escape routes. ''You're trapped.''

Lloyd's eyes darted about, as if planning on making a break for it, but he reconsidered. ''Just...be quiet!'' he spat. ''Do you realize that I am the most powerful man on the planet?! Don't you realize the consequences?!''

''Maybe you should have thought about that before coming out here and using Elites to further your petty revenge plan.'' Slate responded calmly, like a father sternly reprimanding a naughty child.

''And no real leader would throw everything away for his worthless male pride!'' Karla said with vitriol, instinctively clutching her forearm.

''Shut the hell up, whore!'' Lloyd shot. ''You don't understand a thing!''

''How dare you call her that!'' Terry shouted, enraged.

''Yeah, take that back!'' Butch added.

''Peh, what are you Terrence? Her boyfriend?'' Lloyd sneered.

''Yeah, I am, as a matter of fact.'' Terry said, not caring how much he would be teased latter.

''Heh, whatever.'' Lloyd shifted his gaze from him to the group at large. ''You still don't understand what it's like to be Franklin Alva's son. There are expectations and trials that you cannot ever imagine! And then, you made me into a laughingstock! No one will stand for that, so I have to prove that I can't be pushed around!''

''I see...'' Butch muttered. ''The pressure was too much for him, and he cracked.''

''Too much pressure on someone who was insecure and tried to step out of the shadow over him...'' Tyria trailed off.

In the background, sirens began to wail. ''Those must be the police.'' Slate noted. ''Better late than never. They'll find out that you were the one that fled a crime scene. That alone is grounds for arrest. There's no escape for you.''

''S-Shut up!'' Lloyd shouted. His hand dove into his pocket.

''Everyone, get back!'' Slate shouted as Lloyd withdrew the small handgun he had been concealing.

''Shit! This guy's insane!'' Damien cried.

''You've taken away everything that I valued, Akira.'' Lloyd said, hand trembling. ''My navi, my reputation, my sister's love...''

''You've done that yourself, through your overbearing pride and arrogance.'' Slate responded, careful to maintain a distance.

''...But there's one thing I'm not going to let you have.'' Lloyd continued on. He put the gun's muzzle to his temple. ''The satisfaction of victory.''

''Wait, you're crazy!'' Butch cried.

''This isn't a very high-caliber weapon, so it's not going to make too big of a mess.'' Lloyd said, a drop of sweat rolling down his glowering face. ''Goodbye forever, Akira Iwasaki. I wish I had never met you.''

''Wait!'' Slate shouted, moving forward.

But it was too late. Terry screwed his eyes shut and tried to block out the gunshot that followed. When he opened his eyes, Lloyd was lying on the ground, blood and other matter oozing from what was left of his temple. He had to look away.

''I don't believe it...'' Lloyd said, dazed and awed. ''He killed himself, right here in front of us...''

''Ugh, what a sad man...'' River said, looking ill.

''Stubborn and prideful...a dangerous combination, if there ever was one.'' Slate commented, looking down. Shouting could be heard in the distance, as the police had undoubtedly heard the gunshot.

Karla turned away and buried her head in Terry's shoulder. ''Is it, really over...?'' she asked quietly.

Terry put an arm around her. ''Yes...'' he said quietly. ''Yes, I think it is...''

* * *

**Chip Glossary**

Muramasa Blade – Muramasa

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Is it really over? No, not really, there's still a good bit left to do. I'd say we have at least ten to fifteen chapters left, depending on how I structure the rest.

Before it was a Navi Customizer piece, Undershirt was a battlechip in BN2 that you could get by trading for the Fire Aura, Aqua Aura, Elec Aura, and Wood Aura chips. It was somewhat useful when dealing with the Protectos in the WWW Area.


	40. Aftermath

So, what begins with a C and ends with an E? The answer is COLLEGE. So that's why I haven't updated in a while, I've been preparing for it, and, uh, attending it.

* * *

Chapter 40: Aftermath

* * *

''I wonder what's gonna happen now.'' Terry wondered aloud as he lay on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling of his darkened room.

''I dunno.'' Dash said. His little hologram sat on the sheets next to his operator. ''The government's going to have to make a statement. I don't know how T-Corp's gonna take it.''

The alarm clock began to go off. ''It's seven thirty.'' Dash said. ''You should get something to eat.''

''I'm not hungry.''

Dash let out a sigh. ''C'mon, why're you being like this?''

''I dunno.'' Terry said. ''I can't help but feel a tiny bit guilty, like we drove a man to his death.''

''Oh come on, you heard what Slate said.'' Dash reprimanded. ''People decide their own actions. There isn't some outside force controlling them. You chose to live the rebel life, knowing the dangers it involved. Whenever people are controlled, it is because they chose to do it. There isn't some outside force controlling people, it's all up to them.''

Terry managed to crack a slight smile. ''Why is it that during times like this, you always come up with something to say that sounds all deep and stuff?''

''It's because I'm a navi. I can think rationally.'' Dash huffed.

''Heh heh, yeah right.'' Terry grinned.

* * *

''After I finish filing these documents, I'm going home.'' Wayne said irritably as he shuffled around his desk. ''So make this quick.''

Slate decided to excuse his friend's less than cordial manner and his being kept waiting for some time due to the stresses that the day had brought. He moved his gaze from the office windows to the desk. ''Well, first, I'd like to thank you for helping extract us from that bureaucratic mess. The police were probably going to keep us for awhile.''

''Nothing, nothing.'' Wayne said, sounding distracted. ''Anything else?''

''Yes, there is.'' Slate continued. ''I want to ask you if you know how the government is going to take this. There's no way we can hide the fact that Lloyd Alva died on Elysium soil.''

Wayne sighed wearily. ''Well, according to the folks upstairs, Mr. Wilder got in contact with T-Corp twenty minutes after he heard about the incident. Anyway, it appears that he'll be flying out with the body tomorrow morning. I don't know how long he's going to be there, but it actually works out to our advantage if everything goes on schedule.''

''Because he should still be in Japan when the coup goes into effect.'' Slate picked up. ''The original plan was for him to take over after the Alva siblings were removed. This just expedites the process.''

''Correct.'' Wayne said. ''Now, there's something I want to ask you.'' His voice took on a more serious tune.

''What is it?''

''It's about that device you said you received from Kassandra.'' Wayne said. ''What do you think it's for?''

''Well, it looks like a transceiver of some sort.'' Slate answered. ''But I don't want to discuss it right now.''

''Why?'' Wayne asked. ''Are you hiding something about it?''

''No. It's a transceiver with what appears to be a projector of sorts, and that's all.'' Slate replied. ''I'm sorry, but I really do not wish to discuss neither it nor Kassandra right now.''

''All right, fine, I won't pursue the matter.'' Wayne said grumpily as he began to gather up his things. ''Just, take of yourself. Good night.''

* * *

Appropriately enough, it was a rainy and gloomy day in Tokyo. Kassandra watched the fog moving low over the cityscape from her apartment suite. She had occupied herself in this for several hours now through half closed eyes.

Lunare had been silently watching this for a while. As soon as she had witnessed Lloyd's end, she had immediately returned to Japan to inform her operator. Kassy hadn't said much since then. Even Lunare couldn't read her very well.

Still, she had her duties as CEO to take care of. ''You have a meeting with representatives from Poland and the Czech Republic in two and a half hours, Kassy.'' She said with a bit of caution. ''You really should get ready.''

''Lunare?'' Kassandra said at this.

''What is it?'' Lunare's hologram walked around to where she could get a good look at her operator's face.

''Have you ever had a piece ripped out of you that you didn't really know you had?'' Kassandra asked still focused on the sight outside her window. Lunare remained silent.

''That's what this feels like.'' Kassandra continued. ''Lloyd… Sometimes, he was an obsessive person, full of worthless male pride, and we've certainly had our differences over the last few months… But still…'' She turned to look at her navi, who saw that, for the first time in her memory, that there were traces of tears in her eyes.

''But still,'' Kassandra went on. ''We were family, even if we really weren't. I guess that's why I'm sad.''

Lunare didn't say a word.

''Those rebels are like family too aren't they…'' Kassandra had a somewhat wistful look on her face now, and she smiled a bit. ''I wonder what will happen when the skeleton in the closet tumbles out…? Will they continue on knowing it, or will they server their bonds and grow to loath the one who deceived them…? What do you think, Lunare?''

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Very short chapter, not much happened, but not much was supposed to. Just threw some foreshadowing in there to keep you guessing. Well, that's it for now.


End file.
